Identity Crisis
by Serenity2012
Summary: Diamond has made everyone believe that Rei is Sailor Moon, and Serena is Sailor Mars in order to draw Serena away from Darien, and weaken the group to the powers of the Black Crystal. Will his plan succeed? Which will Darien choose: Love or duty?
1. Losing Yourself

**Identity Crisis**

Summary: Diamond has made everyone believe that Rei is Sailor Moon, and Serena is Sailor Mars in order to draw Serena away from Darien, and weaken the group to the powers of the Black Crystal. Will his plan succeed? Which will Darien choose: Love or duty?

I do not own Sailor Moon, its characters, illustrations, etc.

This story takes place in the second season of Sailor Moon, shortly before the Scouts ventures into the future. Please review...

Chapter One:

Prince Diamond approaches the full-length mirror, clad in his usual white apparel. His shoulder-length white hair falls in greasy tendrils around his face, and his silver-blue eyes have the cold, impenetrable look of ice.

He fixes his stare on the glass before him, which does not reflect his own image, but rather illustrates the fight looming beyond his dimension--- his own servants: Rubeus, Catsy, Prisma, Berdy, and Coan are locked in a heated battle against the Sailor Warriors: Moon, Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter.

For several minutes, he observes the encounter with cool contempt. Internally, he cringes to see his prize fighters bested by Sailor Moon's radiant pink powers. "But she's special," he thought, turning his gaze to the blonde-haired, blue-eyed Sailor warrior.

Suddenly, a flash of red in the mirror demands his attention. The caped-fighter, Tuxedo Mask stands atop a telephone pole, having thrown a dagger-sharp rose at Catsy. Mask leaps to the ground, landing beside Sailor Moon, and quickly shields her from Catsy's retaliation.

Prince Diamond openly snarls at him--- the man who would cause him so much heartache in the future; the one person that stood between him and _his_ Queen, Serenity. In both the past and future, he had tried to sway Serenity's affections from Tuxedo Mask, but none had succeeded. Prince Diamond had been forced to acknowledge the love she has for him--- something so powerful that, even he, mighty ruler of the Negaverse, could do nothing to obliviate it. "Until now," he amends.

With that said, Prince Diamond reveals his third eye, and a bright light emanates from its pupil. He cast its magic into the mirror, and through to the warriors on the other side.

__________________________________________________________________

In Tokyo, during the battle:

Sailor Moon raises her moon scepter, and levels its power at Rubeus. He dodges its' pink moon beams by a few centimeters, before tumbling into a tummy-roll that steers him towards Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mars fails to notice the oncoming assault from Rubeus; instead aiming her "Mars Fire Surround" at Coan, who blocks the attack with a flick of her hand. Luckily, Sailor Jupiter had finished her hand-to-hand combat with Prisma, who she left gasping on the ground in pain, and so she levels her own attack on Rubeus. The lightening power hits him full on, and he too, falls to the ground, in a heap.

Sailors Venus and Mercury are likewise engaged, battling Catsy and Berdy.

Sailor Moon raises her scepter again shouting "Moon Princess Elimination", and suddenly everyone is engulfed by the warm glow of her powers. The Negaverse servants, also know as the Black Moon family, feel themselves growing weak--- their suspended bodies begin to grow limp, as the evil is washed out of them.

Catsy, who is on the edge of the fight, and was spared the brunt of Sailor Moon's influence, forces herself into action again. Steeling her magic, she runs straight at Sailor Moon, when a brilliant red rose digs itself into her flesh.

She lets out an ear-piercing scream--- the anger that suffuses her transforms into a wave of pure power, which she sends rippling out in currents. Tuxedo Mask protects Sailor Moon with his cape; the others are spared because Sailor Moon's magic is still protecting them.

The fight comes to a standstill. Everyone is heaving, nursing wounded limbs, when suddenly a menacing light shoots through Sailor Moon's protective bubble, and out towards her and Tuxedo Mask. The light attaches itself to Sailor Venus' tiara, and then bounces off that, to grab each Sailor Scout, in turn.

The light grabs Tuxedo Mask by the throat. The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask all collapse, simultaneously, drifting into unconsciousness.

The Black Moon family leaps to their feet, ready to launch further attacks on the now helpless "warriors of love and justice," when Prince Diamond's booming voice is heard above the clouds. "Return to me," he barks in a voice like the calm before the storm.

"But, master, we can defeat them."

"I order you to spare their lives"

"Why? These love-obsessed pests can be of no service to you."

"Sniveling ingrates---do you not see? I sent you to the past to kill the scouts, to prevent their stronger, future selves from defending Crystal Tokyo; to manipulate Sailor Moon, also known as future Neo-Queen Serenity, into becoming my bride. But what a waste of their potential? Unconscious, as they are, I will simply alter their memories---make them believe that Sailor Mars is the moon princess. Such unstable leadership will lead to discourse among them. Tuxedo Mask will love Mars instead of the true Sailor Moon, since it was always her title he cared for. They will all lose confidence, and I can seize upon their weakness--- turn them into Negaverse soldiers."

"Prince Diamond, your plan seems quite implausible---"

"SILENCE! Do you dare defy my orders Rubeus? I will remind you that you are a dispensable servant, whose life is in my hands...."

"I meant no harm, Your Majesty. I just pray you heed caution. Your affections for the girl may be clouding your better judgment."

"Enough of your disrespect--- any other words you speak will be your last. Understand?"

Rubeus, too scared to utter "yes", or "no", merely nods, and bows in the direction of Diamond's voice.

"Now return". Immediately, said, Rubeus's, Coan's, Catsy's, Berdy's, and Prisma's silhouettes begin to flicker, and then disappear.

__________________________________________________________________

Author's notes: Please read and review. I welcome ANY suggestions or ideas for future chapters.


	2. Medical Complications

Chapter Two:

Prince Diamond's magic engulfs the fallen Sailor Scouts, altering their minds and switching Sailor Mars' and Sailor Moons' colorful outfits. He reaches out for Sailor Moon's Silver Imperium Crystal, locked into her transformation brooch, but its power will not let him near it.

Prince Diamond uses a great deal of power to just switch it for Mars' transformation pin, and with that done, he fades away too. The clouded-sky suddenly parts, to reveal rays of sunlight. As these filter through the trees, and stroke the faces of the Sailor warriors, they each awake with bruises and confused expressions, but none are led to question their altered identity.

Sailor Mercury, sprawled out on the grass, can hear the faint moans of the other girls. Gingerly, she raises herself onto her left leg, only to realize that it is twisted out from her body. Mercury forces her weight to the right leg instead, and limps towards her nearest fallen companion, Sailor Jupiter.

Inspecting Jupiter's injuries with a professional air, she notes a series of sharp scrapes coat Jupiter's arms, none of which are deep. Releasing the breath she was holding, she shakes Jupiter awake, amidst cries from the other Scouts.

As it turns out, Mercury received the brunt of the injuries. Sailor Moon's* violet-colored eyes inspect her scraped knee, and the bruises that dot her body, with a forced indifference. Sailor Venus nurses her wounded side, which Mercury assures her, is NOT broken.

Sailor Mars'* golden hair has spilled out of its usual style. No longer secured by buns on top of her head, it falls like a golden curtain down her back, nearly to her ankles. She is otherwise, uninjured.

Venus voices all the girls' unspoken concern, "Why would they leave us alive?" The last part comes out as a whisper, and goes unanswered for several moments.

"Is it possible they were driven off?"--- Sailor Jupiter

"I don't think so," said Sailor Moon*, voice gaining confidence, "unless my 'Moon Princess Elimination' was enough to scare them away,"

Then a startled cry cut the air. "Tuxedo Mask," shouts Sailor Mars*, kneeling beside the unmoving superhero. Tears stream down Mars'* high cheekbones, and unto Mask's still figure. Sailor Mercury rushed over, computer in hand, and begins running a full diagnosis.

"He's alive," she announces. There is sighs of relief.

"What's wrong with him?" Sailor Moon* says, as she comes to kneel by Mercury, and her boyfriend's prone form.

"He received second degree burns to his back, where he blocked Catsy's attack. He also has severe wounds to the neck---like someone attempted to strangle him, and perhaps a broken rib. We need to get him to a hospital immediately."

"But what are we going to tell the doctors? How do we even change him back into his civilian form? We can't risk our secret identities, Ami."

Already, Sailor Mercury is de-transforming, becoming the quiet, practical Junior-High student named Ami she is most of the time. "We certainly can't leave him to heal on his own. These injuries could still prove to be fatal."

Sailor Mars* gazes down at Tuxedo Mask. Flashes of memory are rushing through her--- the countless times Mask had risked his life to preserve love and justice; to protect the Sailor Scouts, most of all Sailor Moon. She can't believe Moon/Rei would hesitate to save him now.... "No," she thinks, "they're just saying we have to address some issues before we get him help. We all care about him a lot. If it comes to it, we'll take him to the hospital, regardless of the consequences." Gingerly, she reaches down and grabs a red rose still within his grasp. Once it is pried from his fingers, his Tuxedo Mask outfit transforms into the black slacks and horrible green jacket worn by Darien Shields.

"Good job, Serena," Sailor Moon/Rei* grudgingly admits.

Sailor Mars*/Serena forces her face into a weary half-smile, "Jupiter, do you think you can carry him to the hospital?"

"I could, but it would take a while. It probably wouldn't help his condition either."

Ami's voice startles the concentrated group, "Actually, I think he drove here today. Isn't that Darien's car?" and she points at the sky-blue sports car, parked nearby.

After a quick, cursory glance, Serena confirms that it is Darien's car. Sailor Jupiter lugs him into the back seat, and then de-transforms into her civilian form, Lita. With hardly another word spoken, Rei scrambles into the back seat with Darien. Lita climbs into the drivers' seat, with Serena riding shotgun.

Sailor Venus's civilian form, Mina, and Ami plan to call everyone's parents, and make some excuse about a sleepover. They will meet the rest of the girls at the hospital later.

As Lita's crazy driving brings them closer and closer to the hospital, Rei goes over the battle again and again in her head. What could this mean? And always at the back of her mind, is a feeling of inadequacy. Rei knows that she is the strongest scout--- the moon princess--- clearly the one with the best leadership skills, but luck always seems to pull against her. Why is it always Serena that brings the group together? I mean she's a cry-baby for sure.... "It doesn't matter," Rei tells herself, but that's the thing: it does.

Serena's mind is also occupied, with thoughts of Darien. She glances at the back seat, where a distracted Rei is absentmindedly looking out the window.

Darien's head is lying across Rei's legs--- his silky black hair is pushed back from his forehead, so that one might glimpse his midnight-blue eyes. His skin is peaked, but at least his breathing appears to be stable.

"It's funny how we used to fight all the time," Serena thought. "Of course, we still do, but I don't hate him anymore... and at least he doesn't call me Meatball head." Back before the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask had realized their real identities, Darien and Serena participated in a verbal war that lasted for weeks. He would make fun of her hair--- she would criticize his arrogance--- you know, the usual.

Over time, their bickering had become more entertainment than anything else. And when the Scouts discovered Darien was Tuxedo Mask, and the Earth Prince from the past that they had been searching for, the whole group pulled together. Rei, the newly discovered Moon Princess, started dating him. Since that time, Darien and Serena had become close friends. "Even if I embarrass him sometimes," she thought wryly, and felt the tug of a smile on the corner of her lips.

That was one thing about Serena--- she was almost always cheerful. She saw herself as clearly as anyone else did, and always did things true to character. Serena had an expert knack for making other people happy. Her smile was warm, and contagious--- infecting anyone who stood too close.

Finally, the car stops. Lita and Rei hurry to usher Darien through to the emergency room. Serena lingers in the lobby, to fill out any necessary paper-work. "Like I know what his insurance policy is...." she mutters, staring at the paper she had been handed. Eventually, Rei and Lita troop back out....

"What did the doctors say?," Serena squeaks.

"Well, they can't be sure, but they think Darien will pull out of this alright," Rei says with character practicality. "I'll feel much better, though, once I hear the report."

"We all will. Still, we've pulled through tougher scrapes in the past..."

Rei rushes to cut in, "You know I love him, right?"

"Of course I do, Rei," remarks a startled Serena. "You would have found a way to get him to the hospital...."

"Okay, then," and silence settles over them.

__________________________________________________________________

Chapter Two-Part Two:

The girls all crowd around Darien's hospital bed. It's been three hours since he was hauled into the emergency ward, but he still isn't responding.

After four hours, Rei, Lita, Mina, and Ami, file out to the cafeteria for food. "Serena, are you coming?"

"No, it's okay guys. I'm just going to wait here. We want someone to be here for him if he wakes up.... I'll go later."

The girls nod in agreement, but internally, everyone is astounded. To think, _Serena_ would pass on food! Everyone except Serena leaves the room. Almost immediately after their departure, Serena feels a slight stirring from the bed beside her. She turns her head to inspect Darien, whose eyes are still closed, but whose hand is shaking slightly.

With almost painfully slow movements, he extends his hand--- like he is asking Serena to hold it. Serena reaches out and grips his palm. "Darien, can you hear me?"

Darien's eyes flutter. With a forced gesture, he opens them, and stares into Serena's crystalline-blue eyes, looking down on him with concern. Cracking his crooked grin, he whispers, "Hey Meatball Head! Been waiting here a long time?"

"Oh, now, don't start that again," Serena replies, but he can tell she really doesn't mind anymore. They laugh together for a few minutes, hands still clasped.

The sound of the door opening startles them, popping their "private joke" bubble. "Oh, good, you're awake," remarks Rei, as she walks in, accompanied by the other girls.

"Yeah, I guess you're stuck with me a little while longer," laughs Darien, addressing the group. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"You are always taking care of us, Darien. Darien---" admonishes Rei.

"Hmm?"

Serena speaks up, "Umm, you're still holding my hand."

"Oh, right," Darien unlocks their intertwined fingers, smiles, then says, "Guess I'm being the meatball head today." Amid chuckles from the girls, Rei flashes a glance between Darien and Serena, but they are laughing along with everyone else. Rei allows herself to smile, too, and everything is normal again.

__________________________________________________________________

Author's notes: Please read and review. I welcome ANY suggestions or ideas for future chapters


	3. Mini Moon or Mini Me

Chapter Three:

"Mom, I'm home," Serena shouts from the family foyer.

Serena's announcement is met by silence. After a few minutes, she heads hesitantly up the stairs, and spies a flash of purple fur rounding a corner. "Luna," she says, in reference to her tabby cat.

Luna pauses, and turns around to face Serena; brown eyes flashing concern. "What happened last night?"

"Oh, Luna, it was horrible... the enemy overpowered us somehow. Darien was hurt," Serena's voice trails off.

"I take it he's all right." Luna, leaping unto a dresser, watches Serena's facial expression. In any other household, talking to your cat might be considered a sign of insanity, but Luna was a mystical creature--- reborn from the time of the Moon Kingdom. She was the Scouts' personal adviser and guardian, whose knowledge helped the girls win many battles against evil.

"Yes, he's fine. But, it was only luck that any of us survived."

"Meeoow!," in her one cat-like gesture, Luna yelps in surprise. "Something is wrong, if Sailor---"

A flash of blinding light jumps from Serena's forehead, into Luna's crescent moon shaped bald spot before another word could be spoken in edgewise. Minutes after the blast, however, the light is gone and forgotten. Luna's memories have become as altered as Serena's own. "Rei's powers were ineffectual against the monster?" she asks instead.

"Yes, Luna--- Have you ever heard of a force strong enough to defeat Sailor Moon*, the Moon Princess, herself?"

"Not since Beryl.... and even then, Rei was able to overcome her evil energy." Luna's voice now sounds like nails scraping across a blackboard.

"What do we do, Luna?"

"Call a Scout meeting, now...."

Serena hastily unlocks her Sailor communicator. Pressing the "all" button, she asks her friends to meet her at Rei's temple in twenty minutes. Serena and Luna scramble out of the house, bumping into Rini in their haste not to be late.

"Serena, oh... you're such a klutz."

"Oh... It's not my fault..." Serena grumbles, then sighs, "I'm sorry Rini," and then helps the little girl to stand.

"Huh, something must be wrong... Serena wouldn't apologize," Rini asserts in her mind. Her pink curls are tussled in the breeze. Despite their color, Rini's loose tendrils look like a mirror image of Serena's own flowing hair. Rini stares at Serena, noticing the tense hold of her shoulders, her slim figure, and the dull gleam in her eye that means she hasn't eaten recently.

All of this confirms her suspicions, "What's wrong, Serena?"

"It's nothing for you to be worried about." Serena's tone isn't dismissive, but protective, and suddenly Rini is scared.

"It's a problem with the Scouts, isn't it?" Rini is the only other member of Serena's "family" who knows about her secret identity. Serena's mother, father, and brother, all think that she is a cousin, come for a year-long visit.

In actuality, Rini is from the future, where Negaverse servants had attacked her family. She came to the past to obtain the Silver Imperium Crystal, kept by Sailor Moon, hoping to use its power to save her future.

Serena knows all this, but little else, as Rini has neglected to mention anything about where she lived, who her real family is, or how she knows about the Crystal in the first place. All the same, Serena loves her, and fiercely protects her from the Negaverse spies that still hunt the little girl.

"Yes," Serena admits. Sighing, she adds, "The Negaverse's soldiers have gotten stronger. Luna and I are heading to a Scout meeting..."

Rini nods, and heads in the direction of the temple, fierce determination in her eyes. Serena doesn't argue, "Rini has a right to know what's happening," but she glances over at the little girl every few seconds.

Without consciously realizing that she is doing it, she notes their similarities: they both have the same heart-shaped face, low bangs that skirt the eyebrows--- long noses, full lips, and a cream-colored complexion. Rini's eyes are a vibrant pink to Serena's blue pupils, but they both hold the same twinkle of passion, love, and dreams.

"Are you okay?" Serena asks.

"Yes, I'm fine." But Rini's brave mask starts to slip towards the end of the sentence. Hesitantly, Serena reaches out to hug her, and Rini does not pull away from the embrace. "Mommy, daddy," Rini cries into Serena's shirt.

"Rini?" Rini looks up, and sniffles. "Rini, I promise you we will help your parents. I know this is rough on you, your just a little kid who should feel loved and protected at all times... but you've got to be a big girl and face the world, okay? Your mom wouldn't want you to be sad."

"You cry all the time," Rini says, but not in a mean way. Then, "Thanks..."

"It would help, Rini, if you could tell us what you know."

"But I'm not supposed to say anything about the future."

"I understand Rini, but someday, you're going to have to trust us."

"I do," Rini smiles, "Okay."

"To the scout meeting?"

"To the scout meeting." Luna, Serena, and Rini, all walk the last few steps to the temple.

__________________________________________________________________

Author's notes: Please read and review. I welcome ANY suggestions or ideas for future chapters


	4. The Power of Love

Chapter Four:

The meeting begins with a recap of last night's events. Rini's hands grip her seat tighter, at any mention of a close brush with Rubeus, Catsy, Berdy, Prisma, or Coan. Serena sits near Rini, shifting her body to block the little girl from view--- desperately hoping that such a small action could make Rini block-out the mental images racing through her head.

When they had first gathered together in a large circle around the ceremonial fire, a lightening strike had altered Rini's memories, and also Artemis's, but just as smoke fades like a wisp in the wind, without trace of its existence, so did this bolt of light, not even leaving a sense of recollection behind. Artemis is of course, another Sailor Guardian--- a cat whose white fur sticks on end, and whose soothing voice greatly comforts the Sailor Warriors.

"This is serious, girls," Luna reprimands, sounding for all the world, like an elderly grandmother scolding her grandchildren for bad grades. "We have to do something to stop these monsters---"

"We know, Luna, the question is 'how'?" Rei's/Sailor Moon's* almighty tone can be detected, even in this request for help.

"Yah, Luna, those guys were way powerful, " is Mina's/Sailor Venus's contribution (obviously).

"By strengthening your natural abilities, you should be able to overcome their power boost."

"Hey, wait... you're telling us that you could have upgraded our powers at any time!" Lita's/Sailor Jupiter's harsh voice echoes throughout the room, amidst similar outcries from Serena, Rei, and Mina.

"No girls. It is your responsibility to---"

"Luna, our duty is to protect the planet. We need any help we can get."

Even sensible Ami adds, "A strength increase could really benefit the mathematical probability of us defeating Rubeus and his comrades." Everyone, besides Ami, sweat-drops.

Artemis startles everybody, by turning to Rei, "Do you remember much about your life as the Moon Princess?"

"Umm..." Rei glances at her friends' expectant faces, "Well, I was Princess Serenity, right? And you guys were princesses from your own planets, sent to guard me, except you would help me sneak out... to see Darien, I mean, Endymion, who was the Prince of the Earth and my destined love. And, I..."

Artemis smiles, "As princesses and representatives from your own planets, each of you were powerful warriors--- the Sailor Scouts. You defeated evil using the same attacks you use today."

"So what changed?" The girls' frustration is lost to curiosity.

Luna picks up the story, "You girls did. Rei hated being a princess. She slept in late, paid no attention to her royal studies, and was a real klutz of a girl... She did anything to make herself seem normal. It was her second-greatest wish to be an ordinary teenager, without responsibilities--- completely unimportant."

"Sounds more like Serena to me," Lita inserts, and everyone glances at Rei, who is frowning. "Sure, compare me to the Meatball head! Really, Luna, that doesn't sound right."

"If it makes you feel better, she was also beautiful, compassionate, and unspeakably brave. Serenity saw the good in even the darkest heart, and was always on the side of love and justice. She was so full of hopes and dreams--- that everyone had a certain, unwavering fondness for her." Rei nods.

"So wait, what was her greatest wish?" Mina questions, with a knowing glint in her eyes and in her tone of voice.

"To marry Endymion---"

Rei blushes, to giggles from the rest of the group.

Luna rushes to cut in, "My point is, her love was fused with powerful energy, and led to the creation of the Spiral Moon Scepter."

"Wait, what?"

"Your past selves discovered that your emotions affected your magic. Serenity's love for Endymion strengthened her powers, giving her a new weapon and attack."

"WHAT?"

"Over time, you each acquired new abilities--- forced from you by some extreme display of passion, anger, or bravery."

A silence falls over the group as they digest this information--- it opens up so many new possibilities! At the same time, the girls know they can't rely on something as unpredictable as emotions. Finally, Rei turns to Luna with a curious expression, "If what you're saying is true, why hasn't the Moon Spiral Scepter appeared to me already?"

The cats exchange questioning glances, "As Serenity's reincarnation, the Scepter SHOULD have re-appeared when you reunited with Endymion, and re-established the bond between yourselves."

"So the power-boost isn't working? Could we have lost the ability to strengthen our powers when we were re-born in the 21st century?" Ami's always-practical concerns dim the girls' previous excitement.

Luna speaks, "No, your powers don't have limits. Serenity and Endymion shared a bond that transcended time and space, and such a love is tied to powerful magic. I think it is more likely that Rei has yet to fully understand what linked them, what links Darien and herself. Either, one, or both of them, is holding back from loving each other completely."

Rei gnaws her lip in worry, "But of course I love him. I thrust Endymion's sword into my body when he killed himself to save me."

"That was your past-selves. Could you imagine doing the same thing now?"

Rei hesitates, "I... would risk my life to save Darien's," she says, knowing that she is not answering the question.

Luna observes Rei with careful eyes, but says nothing. Suddenly, Mina/the Sailor Scout of love giggles, "I guess I'll just have to do a little matchmaking."

"Mina," Rei laughs, "Darien and I are already dating. What are you talking about?"

"Sure, you're dating, but what do you really _know_ about each other?"

"Lots of things... He lives in this great apartment over-looking the park, and he always keeps it super neat. He's confident, and smart. Darien's not afraid to say what he's thinking."

"All of that's true, but do you know his middle name? Who his parents are? Who are his friends? What he likes to do for fun?" Mina asks, already knowing the answer.

"I... It's... He," Rei turns a shade of red to match her Sailor boots.

"Exactly--- You can't really TRULEY love him, until you know what he's like as a person, but with all of us helping you... We'll conjure up the Moon Spiral Scepter in no-time," says Mina, flashing her radiant, white smile.

Rei pauses, then nods, almost unnoticeably, "But isn't this something I should achieve on my own? What are you guys going to do?" She asks with genuine appreciation for her friends' offer of help.

Mina's eyes twinkle with concealed glee, "I'm pretty good at planning romantic interludes, Lita can cook, and Serena and Rini can tell you all you want to know about Darien," she says off-handedly, "Ami is great at---"

Rei interrupts, "Wait, Serena?"

"Well, yah," Mina looks confused, "What about her?"

Rei turns to Serena instead, "Serena, what do you know about Darien?" Puzzlement is apparent in her creased forehead, and scrunched-up eyebrows.

"Well, we're friends. You knew that."

"Yah, but why does Mina think you know more about him than I do?"

"Probably because we are always bumping into each other--- at the Crown Arcade, the park."

"Oh," Rei says, and her face brightens. Mina's voice cuts through, "Oh, Serena is just being modest." She directs her next words at the girl in question, "You know Darien's middle name, don't you?"

Serena looks at the ground, sheepishly. She looks up a second latter, a slight blush around her cheeks. "It's Edward," she says. Rei's eyes grow big---like a rapidly inflating balloon.

Mina smiles in triumph, "What about his parents--- Do you know anything about them?" This time Serena gazes straight into Mina's light blue eyes, "They died when he was six." Her eyes start to water slightly, remembering everything he told her, "It was a car accident. Darien was in the back seat, when he heard his mom scream. He woke up in the hospital the next day, with amnesia. He didn't remember anything about his life before the crash."

No-one speaks as Serena continues, "I think that's part of the reason he can seem so cold sometimes, like he's wearing a mask even when he's not in his superhero form. He's afraid that if he loves someone, they'll disappear, not even leaving a memory behind."

Lita/Sailor Jupiter clears her throat, "Well, we saw through his mask once, right? Don't worry, Rei, we'll help you get your prince."

"We'll all help you," Serena/Sailor Mars* inserts.

Rei proffers a half-hearted smile, when internally, she is grieving--- not just for Darien's parents, but for the side of him she never thought to get to know. "That's all going to change now," she thought, and allowed a real smile to coat her

After a few minutes of reflection, Ami/Sailor Mercury notices that a dull, thumping noise is coming up the steps. She alerts the other girls to the sound, and the cats prick their ears in expectation. Seconds pass, and finally a shadow of a person can be seen approaching the temple. Darien sticks his head around the corner, and says, "So, what did I miss?"

__________________________________________________________________

Author's notes: Please read and review. I welcome ANY suggestions or ideas for future chapters.


	5. Knowing the Enemy

Chapter Five:

Dairen's chest is bound with filmy, white gauze, and a series of healing cuts cover his neck and arms. A fine layer of sweat coats his wide forehead--- and he walks into the room without his usual swift grace. Somehow, he still looks incredible! His midnight-blue eyes are clouded, like the sky during a storm, revealing just a little of the thoughts behind them, when he says, "So what did I miss?" The girls sweat drop.

"Darien!" Three separate screams fill the apparent silence, as Rei, Serena, and Rini make attempts to leap from their chairs. Serena stops abruptly, and pretends like she is just smoothing her skirt, before sitting back down, eyes flicking to Rei. Rei's slightly annoyed expression darts from Darien to Serena, finally landing on the raven-haired man. "What are you doing here Darien, you're still hurt." Her genuine tone is coated with a burst of anger.

"The doctors were getting suspicious--- Apparently, I heal faster than a normal person should." He admonishes, with a slightly cold tone. Rini then scurries to hug his uninjured leg, and his expression softens somewhat. He takes Rini's now unoccupied seat, and sits the little girl on his lap.

"Well, if you're sure you're alright." Rei bites her lip, but settles down unto the red, plush chair. Serena smiles her usual infectious grin, and starts into the teasing, "Don't worry, Darien, Rei's just jealous because another woman has caught your attention!"

Darien blanches, and Rei's fiery gaze is--- literally--- scorching.

"Serena?" Mina questions, "What are you talking about?" Several nods fill the room; everyone is eagerly waiting her response.

"Calm down," sounds Serena's exasperated voice, "I just meant Rini. You guys are all too serious."

Her statements are met with seven audible signs of relief, and Ami/Sailor Mercury wisely steers the conversation back to business. "We really don't know much about the Black Moon family. If we knew what they were after, it might help us come up with a plan to defeat them."

Luna says, "They come from a different dimension, though. It's not like we can spy on them--- How are we supposed to figure out what their mission is?"

"Rini?" Serena asks softly, "Are you ready?" Rini's eyes are full of fear, but she slowly nods her head, running to Serena, and burying her head into the older girl's chest. Several silent sobs rack her, and Serena rubs her back with calming circles. "You know you don't have to---."

Serena tries to stop her tears, but Rini eventually quiets, and turns to face the group. "They're after me..." she whispers, and a horrific pall falls over the girls, the cats, and Darien.

"Why, Rini?" Serena murmurs, fearful for her little "cousin". Rini's voice gains confidence and she looks each scout straight in the eyes---one after another. "I don't know. My mommy knew, but the day I left the future..." She takes a deep breath and then begins again, "My mommy and daddy didn't want me to worry. They wouldn't tell me what was going on, but I could tell they were scared. One day, I listened outside the door, and they were talking about monsters attacking the city. They said the Negaverse sent them to try to capture us--- Mommy, Daddy, and me...

I ran away--- I didn't want to hear anymore, but they... they must have heard me. They came after me. Suddenly, there was this big flashing light, and screams. Daddy tried to protect me, took me back inside, but then.... then..." Rini's voice chokes and Serena tries to soothe the fragile kid. "Really, Rini, you can tell us later," and tears start to cloud her own eyes, as she watches her continued sobbing.

Darien clambers over to where Serena and Rini sit huddled. Gingerly, he wraps an arm around both of them. Rei pauses, and then follows his example, coaxing all the girls to gather around Rini, in an overwhelming group hug. Even Luna and Artemis squirm their way through the throng, and rub against Rini's legs affectionately.

Slowly, a smile starts to spread across Rini's somber face. Being so far away from home, she sometimes is lonely and frightened, but a part of her realizes just how loved she is in the 21st century---surrounded by all her new friends. "Really, I'm okay," she thinks, and is startled to hear herself say the words out loud.

Just like Serena, Rini's smile is contagious, and soon everyone is back in their previous seats: all except Darien, who perches on the arm of Serena's chair. The pink-haired girl continues, "When Daddy took me back inside, Mommy was left alone to face the bad guys. They were too powerful for her, and she fell,"--- seven audible gasps--- "But Daddy says that she is stronger than the Negaverse gave her credit for. Rubeus was only able to put her into a deep sleep."

"But everything was falling apart. There was fighting, and blood everywhere... and then, Puu arrived." Rini's eyes light up and her body language is less apprehensive now, less afraid. "Time stopped."

The scouts cast questioning glances at each other before Luna interrupts, "Could she be talking about the legendary Sailor Pluto, Artemis?"

"It seems quite possible," He addresses the girls (and guy, respectively), "Sailor Pluto is the Guardian of Time, and was a powerful friend of Queen Serenity back during the Silver Millennium."

Rei's eyes grow wide with interest, "They are more scouts?"

"Yes, but their duty is to guard the boundaries of the solar system from evil. Sailors Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn appear only occasionally, and we have no means of contacting them...."

"But they could help us?" Rei sputters, direct to her point.

"It seems they already have. Sailor Pluto must have stopped time for a reason," Artemis mentions with certainty.

Rini's slightly annoyed expression reminds everyone how she _hates_ to be ignored. Finally, the scouts' apologetic expressions prompt her to continue, "As I was saying, Puu told me that everyone was in danger. She told me that there was a way I could help--- I would have to brave--- but she could send me to the past to get the Silver Imperium Crystal."

"She said its powers might help wake Mommy up..., and then she gave me this key," Rini brandishes a golden key in the air, alight with rare gemstones and molded into the shape of a heart, "and said when I was truly ready, I could use it to go back home."

"I said 'yes', but she wouldn't let me see Daddy before I left. And..."

"It's okay, honey, I think we know the story from there." Mina's gentle tone lightens the mood of the conversation.

"It was really brave of you to come from the future all by yourself. You are truly a special little girl." Serena murmurs. Everyone looks at her in shock: usually, Serena and Rini bicker all the time. They were like sisters--- even though they loved each other, they liked to nag and tease. Suddenly, Serena was acting more like Rini's mother.

Luna beams at Serena--- having noticed her charge's growing maturity over the last few months.

Darien leans in towards Rini and says, "We will do everything we can to protect the future," and his eyes shine with a rare burst of public affection. Rei fingers her transformation brooch, where-in lies the Silver Imperium Crystal, and then turns to Rini, "Yah--- We'll moon-dust those Negaverse creeps."

Lita/Sailor Jupiter similarly exclaims, "They can't beat us." And soon, everyone is pumped to take down the enemy.

Rini smiles--- a truly happy one this time--- before speaking again, "Thanks everybody. You all mean a lot to me...."

"And you mean a lot to us, Rini."

Her face shines brighter than before, then slightly dims. "It will be a while before I learn how to use the time-key correctly," she cautions.

"And we will be there to help you every step of the way."

Rini basks in the glow of perfect happiness, brought forth by the sense of perfect acceptance.

________________________________________________________________

Author's notes: Please read and review. I welcome ANY suggestions or ideas for future chapters.


	6. First Doubts

This is a two-part chapter. The "halves" can be read in either order.

**IMPORTANT**- Andrew's memories have NOT been altered, nor will they be.

Chapter Six- Part One:

After the meeting concludes, Rei and Darien head to the park. For several minutes they discuss Scout business, while strolling through lush greenery, before lapsing into a somewhat uncomfortable silence. Darien takes this opportunity to gaze at the rose bushes lining the path--- delicate red blooms reaching out to touch the sunlight.

"It's a beautiful day," Rei murmurs beside him, but her voice is distant and unfocused. He turns to face her, noticing that Rei's teeth are hastily gnawing at her bottom lip--- a sign of her rare bouts of nervousness. He sighs.

Since leaving the hospital, a veil of uncertainty has been hanging over him like a second skin. Something isn't right, and he is sure that Rei can sense it too. The Negaverse's attacks upon his planet have become more frequent and more deadly. However, it is _his_ responsibility as Earth's defender to bear his burdens silently, and push away all his fear with the sheer force of his will. It is _his_ job to push away Rei's doubts, while struggling to forget his own. He sighs.

Letting go of the flower he is studying, Darien straightens his face and pulls back into the mask of sheer confidence that is his trademark. He plasters a cocky grin to the side of his face, and an angry scowl to his eyes, becoming the "Darien" Serena often called "jerk"--- witty, cynical, and what's more: invincible.

Darien places an obligatory arm around Rei's shoulders. She looks up to study his perfect features, centering on the confused blue-eyes. At the back of Darien's mind is the strangest inkling--- holding Rei is supposed to be a familiar gesture. Still, a part of him notes that the girl in his embrace is taller than she should be, and no longer fits perfectly into his hulking frame.

"Are you okay--- Is your back hurting?" Rei glances over Darien's various injuries, and fingers several of the worst scrapes.

"No, I'm fine.... What's bugging you?" And gently pries Rei's fingers from his neck.

"Hmmm...?"

"It's just... You look weird." Internal cringe--- Darien's good looks sometimes fall short of 'charm'.

Rei's eyes blaze for a minute, but her anger is quickly doused. Darien can read her expressions too easily. Maybe she should just fess up; tell him Luna's power boost theory. "Yah... I guess there is something wrong... with us."

"What are you saying?" Darien's face is startled, but not heartbroken, Rei notices with distaste. She can feel her ears burn red with annoyance, but continues on, unhampered.

"We're not as close as Endymion and Serenity were. We know nothing about each other in this time period.... Even SERENA knows more about you than I do."

"You're jealous of Serena?"

"No, I'm not jealous.... Just curious--- When did you guys become so close? Do you know as much about her?"

Darien considers that. Months ago, he and Serena used to fight all the time. He can't remember the day things suddenly changed between them, only that it had happened and there was no going back. Furrowing his brow, he can recall lots of things about the bouncy blonde--- her favorite food, her fear of thunder storms, her middle name (Isabella), but he can't remember WHEN and HOW he learned so much about her.

Rei takes his silence as confirmation. Several moments pass, and still Darien stares off into the distance, his eyes not focusing on anything in particular.

"Earth to Darien," she waves her hand in front of his face (as protector of the Earth, you think he would answer his own planet lol). Finally, his face jerks up, like he just woke from a nap, and he mumbles a "sorry" under his breath.

Building up her courage, Rei addresses Darien--- face flushed, but determined eyes set--- "I think we should kiss."

"Why?" Darien asks off-handedly. His voice is neutral... almost _casual_.

Rei steams, "Why? We've been dating for weeks, Darien, and it's like we're just friends. Maybe if we take this next step, it will bring us closer together."

"Why rush things though? If we take the time to get to know each other, just like you said, things will fall into place... eventually."

"We've been an item for over 1000 years! I think we're ready for this!"

Darien looks at the raven-haired beauty, with a tint of blush about his cheeks. His mind is whirling with inner debate. On one hand, he likes Rei--- After all, she is his Moon Princess, the one he loved once upon a time, and also the brave Sailor Warrior he had fought beside in so many battles against evil. Darien flashes through a series of memories of them together (provided by the Negaverse), and remembers feeling happy and complete... So why not kiss her? Why did he NOT want this?

As Darien thinks about it, he knows it is the truth. "I don't want to kiss Rei... I don't want to kiss Rei," the thought repeats itself over and over again. Darien falls back onto the only logical solution: his parents, his abandonment issues.

Since his mom and dad died, Darien has subconsciously pushed people away.

By instinct, he shies away from love and friendship--- the two most deadly forces in the world. Where energy blasts and dark servants couldn't kill him, happiness could--- _when_, not if, it slips away.

Only the truly persistent--- Andrew, Rini, and to his shock, Serena--- have weaseled past his protective barriers and into his heart. And now, that Rei wants in.... Despite the sense of dread building in his chest, the way his gut is clenching, he realizes Rei is right.... They should kiss.

Now decided, Darien casts a wary glance in Rei's direction. There is a spark in her eyes, another indicator of her bold and passionate spirit. He turns his body to face hers, and with painstaking slowness, moves to cup her head with his hand.

Rei luxuriates in the warm feeling bubbling in her stomach. He reaches out, fingers gently grazing her cheek, and she closes her eyes at the touch. They both lean forward, closer and closer, until she can feel his hot breath on her face, and his unique scent clings to her like a fine mist--- roses and chocolate. A few millimeters separate her expectant lips from his when...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" A distant scream disrupts the park's calm serenity. Both sets of eyes fly open, and without another word being said between them, Darien and Rei leap behind a near-by tree and begin their transformation sequence.

Blinding light surrounds their bodies, as regular clothes are traded for battle-wear. And while both Darien and Rei are consumed by thoughts of monsters, attacks, and worries for innocent bystanders, one of them can't help but think "saved by the bell". (Here's another hint--- It isn't Darien.)

__________________________________________________________________

Chapter Six: Part Two

Serena glances around the arcade with a sigh of relief, before collapsing onto a red-checkered booth beside Mina. For some reason, the last twenty-four hours have taken on a dream-like quality, where everything seems out-of-place and unfamiliar. Here, surrounded by blinking game consoles, and sparkling linoleum surfaces, it's hard to believe that monsters and evil forces really exist. Finally, she feels her sense of uneasiness start to ebb away.

Grinning, Serena greets Andrew at the counter, and places the group order of: four milkshakes, three burgers, three hot-dogs, two large fries, and a slice of cherry pie. He smiles back, always amused at the size of Serena's appetite. "No Darien today?" Andrew asks, pushing his dirty-blonde bangs away from his moss-green eyes.

"Hmmm... oh... no, Darien and Rei went for a walk in the park."

"Really?" Andrew's eyes widen incredulously.

Serena nods, not seeming to grasp his shock. "I think they wanted to visit the rose gardens."

"Wow, Serena, I'm impressed--- You leaving them alone like that. I thought you would spy on them from behind a tree or something...!"

"Huh. Why would I do that, Andrew?" Andrew just chuckles in response, and hands Serena the last of the food. She carefully balances the food in her arms, and works her way towards the corner booth.

Everyone digs in, and in the moments of food-induced silence, Serena thinks about what Andrew said, "Andrew was acting way weird. I mean, everything he said was harmless enough, but it's almost like it had a double meaning."

Suddenly, an angry chirp from Ami's communicator breaks through her pondering. The noise is all-too recognizable, and before Serena can finish her shake, she is dragged out of the arcade to face another energy-sucking youma.

__________________________________________________________________

Author's notes: I appreciate everyone's generous reviews (keep them coming... PLEASE, any comments/suggestions are welcome). I would like to thank some people in particular: **DragonsFlame86-** You have great taste (kidding), but I really hope this chapter meets your standards. I felt great while reading your reviews, and your encouragement helped push me to get this chapter done today. **xo Usako ox-** Thanks for making suggestions. I can't always rely on my own likes/dislikes to judge what will make the story better, and then it takes longer for me to update. Your comments helped me come up with some creative ideas for Diamond, so stay tuned! **Dragonwitch250-** I hope this gives you a glimpse of where Darien (and Rei) stands. Typical Darien, he is listening to his mind instead of his heart--- these are the consequences. **I promise I will update soon!**


	7. Attack of the Evil Tree

Chapter Seven:

As the **tree-like**-youma comes into view, Tuxedo Mask notices the dozens of prone bodies surrounding the monster! Still, clutched in its grasp, is a boy of approximately sixteen, with tousled brown hair and wide brown eyes--- Greg. Tuxedo Mask recognizes Ami's boyfriend almost instantly, and aims a steel-tipped rose at the branches encircling him, but it only glances off the beast's spindly scales. (Apparently, plant-life can't harm plant-life, kidding).

From his position atop a light-post, he can see Sailor Moon* sneaking behind the beast. Mask grins--- these are the moments when he feels most comfortable having Rei by his side! She is a spirited fighter, and the pair seems to work in unison.

Rei/Sailor Moon* snatches the gem-encrusted tiara from her forehead, and whirls it towards the back of the monster's head. She can feel a smile tug at her lips when it hits its target, but pales when the tiara boomerangs off the beast's hardened skull. It is now spinning back to its owner with deadly force. Rei/Sailor Moon* drops to the ground, nearly avoiding being beheaded. "That should have worked!" With a sinking feeling, she realizes that she is defenseless--- an emotion she is not used to, and never wanted to become acquainted with.

________________________________________________________________

The youma roars, and its angry screams echo in the distance, as the girls scramble out of the arcade to transform. At the edge of her vision, Serena/Sailor Mars* can barely see Sailor Moon* kneeling on the ground, at the monsters' mercy. Time for a distraction--- Lifting her arms into a traditional pose her alter-ego shouts, "The park is a place of beauty and peace. How dare you harm the innocent people who come here to relax and enjoy the sun-shine! I am... Sailor Mars*! And in the name of Mars, I will punish you!" (Mental note--- need to work on the witty speeches) Jupiter and Venus say something similar, but are cut off by Mercury's cries, "Greg!"

Each Scout turns in the direction she is pointing--- Greg is lying unconscious across the ground, with blood oozing from his head. Sailor Mercury/Ami runs towards him, but is thrown back by a blast of dark energy from the youma. She quickly pushes herself to her feet, and tries to reach Greg a second time, but the monster just repeats his attack.

Finally, Sailor Jupiter leaps into action, and sends a cascade of lightening and thunder at the tree-youma. It flinches from the force of her power, but now starts lumbering towards the Sailor Warriors in an attempt to retaliate.

Serena/Sailor Mars* tries to follow Jupiter's example, sending a ball of fire at the youma. Before it reaches its target, the flaming sphere starts to splutter and die out. Her attack is little more than a mass of smoke when it passes over the youma harmlessly.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle," shouts Sailor Venus, and bright beams of light shoot from her hand, and wrap around the youma's "trunk". Pulling on her last reserves of strength, Venus forces the monster's legs out from under it. It collapses in a heap, but continues to thrash against its restraints. "Hurry, I can't keep this up much longer!" she shouts over the youma's angry barks.

The Scouts launch several un-successful attacks.

Sailor Venus is beginning to grow weak. Her hold on her "love chains" weakens, and the monster is able to breaks free of the bonds. Rei is the closest target, and he rushes at her with frightening speed. However, Sailor Mercury sees the oncoming attack and launches herself between the monster and her friend. The youma grins, sure that it can overcome any threat this tiny girl can pose.

Mercury stands defiantly before its hulking mass. Without a hint of fear, she shouts, "Shine Aqua Illusion". Water molecules appear out of thin air, and are drawn to Mercury's open hands. She collects them in her palms, condensing the particles until the water is as hard as marble, and finally plunges it straight into the heart of the monster. The other Sailor Scouts gasp--- Ami had unleashed a **new offensive power**! The blast hits the monster dead-on. It shrieks, and disappears in a shower of blue sparks.

The assembled group of girls (and Tuxedo Mask) cheer, but Ami/Sailor Mercury* kneels before Greg and starts sobbing.

Hesitantly, Serena prods Rei, "Sailor Moon*...?"

Rei glances at Serena curiously. "Yeah... what?"

If the mood was not so somber, Serena might have giggled. She says, "Aren't you going to heal Greg now?" Rei gasps--- embarrassed--- and rushes over to Sailor Mercury. Concentrating her powers into her scepter, Rei/Sailor Moon* says, "Moon Healing Activation", and a soft, pink glow envelopes the three-some.

Serena allows herself to smile, "Rei is acting like me, if she can't remember she has healing powers." Lita and Tuxedo Mask both snort, in an attempt not to laugh.

After the light fades away, the other girls rush over to examine Greg. He still has a series of cuts covering his face, and arms. Bruises line his leg, and a bump is sprouting from his forehead, but the bleeding has stopped, and the wound in his side is gone.

Ami takes out her Mercury computer, scanning Greg's body for vital life signs. When she lets out a relieved sigh, the Scouts feel themselves relax. Rei/Sailor Moon* smiles, very pleased with herself.

Despite the joyfulness of the moment, two people at the edge of the group cast a knowing, wary glance at each other. Darien/Tuxedo Mask and Serena/Sailor Mars* know that Rei's magic should have healed Greg completely....

Tuxedo Mask asks a silent question with his eyes, "What's going on here?"

A nod is Serena's unspoken response. It means, "I don't know, but we'll figure it out... together."

__________________________________________________________________

Author's notes: I appreciate everyone's generous reviews (keep them coming... PLEASE, any comments/suggestions are welcome).

**DragonsFlame86-** Thank you for being so enthusiastic about my story! When I feel happy, it transfers into my writing, and hopefully, helps me capture more of Serena's essence. As far as Serena and Darien are concerned, I've got a couple of tricks up my sleeve! I leave it at that because I am horrible with spoilers. **xo Usako ox-** I know I promised more Diamond, and I'm sorry to disappoint (again), but I so appreciate your comments! Plus, I hereby swear that Diamond will be in the next chapter! He's got to have his say on Darien/Rei's relationship.

**Ange de L'aube- **Rini's safe with me. Darien needs to see that it benefits him--- as a person, and a warrior--- to trust his instincts more, but it will take a lot for him to realize that. **Dragonwitch250-** I'm not really sure how Andrew is going to fit into the story. But I wanted someone to remember how much Darien and Serena love each-other, to give subtle hints. **SerenityMoonGoddess- **I hope you like this chapter too. **I promise I will update soon!**


	8. Flashes of Memory

Author's Challenge: Did anyone spot the reference to Twilight in Chapters Six and Four? Darien's middle name is "Edward," and Serena's is "Isabella."

Chapter Eight- Part One:

Prince Diamond's castle, largely built of stone and black crystal, sits on an isolated cliff overlooking the ocean. The prince, himself, is found pacing the throne room, his silent footsteps creating a line in the dirt coating the floor. Another young man, with blue hair and ice-blue eyes watches Diamond carefully. He does not miss the glimmer of madness in Diamond's expression, nor the way his movements have become frenzied and less controlled. Eventually, he ventures to ask, "What plagues you, brother?"

Diamond shoots a hate-filled glare at Sapphire, and then jerks a thumb towards the full-length mirror used to observe outer-dimension activities. The glass has been broken, and splintered pieces of the mirror litter the ground.

Sapphire cocks an eyebrow, "What inspired you to break it?"

Diamond growls, "It's not working."

Sapphire appears even more confused, "The mirror?"

"No--- my plan! Serenity is... seeing through my illusions. I shouldn't have under-estimated her. Or cape-boy," The last part is said reluctantly, and with sarcasm.

"They have figured out their true identities?" Sapphire glances at the cracked mirror again, as if it still holds answers for him.

Diamond heaves a heavy sigh. Coming to a weary halt, he plants himself on the large inlaid throne, and turns to the other man with a more neutral air. "Not yet. But I saw the suspicion in Serenity's face after the last battle. Even through the mirror, I could detect it. Knowing that--- knowing her--- it will not be long before she pursues the truth. Endymion has already made plans to discuss the matter..."

"Then why not act? Why keep with this plan at all? At least for now, the Scouts are at a disadvantage. We might seize the crystal from the impostor with ease."

"But we can't seize HER." Diamond's voice rises to its full volume, and he begins to shake with fury, "Don't you see that she is everything?"

"Serenity is nothing without the Imperium Silver Crystal---"

Diamond grabs an empty glass vase, and lobs it at his brother's head. Sapphire ducks, and looks with awe, as the glass slams against the wall. "It is the other way around. SHE is what's important. I want HER. I will have HER. And that will take time. She is proud, brave, and loving--- I have to break her goodwill with the others. I have to destroy her bond with Endymion if I ever want her to be loyal to ME--- If I want her to willingly stand alongside the Negaverse."

"How?" comes Sapphire's curt reply.

"I will find a way--- a back-up plan. I could ask Wiseman to help me put a wedge between them."

Sapphire's response is barely more than a whisper, "Be careful," and he abruptly leaves the room. Diamond doesn't seem to notice--- Instead he is picturing the beautiful princess he fell in love with.

Flashbacks

The first time he laid eyes upon her: She was dressed in royal garments that served to emphasize her pale skin and slim figure. A gentle smile graced her features, and she had a calm and pleasing way about her--- She was the only person to stir his heart. She made him strong. He would do anything for her...

Flash

He had sent his servants to the past as a means of destroying the future kingdom, Crystal Tokyo. However, his efforts were always halted by Sailor Moon, whose golden locks and crystalline blue eyes were all too familiar. He watched her defend the ones she loved, at all costs--- risking everything for THEIR happiness. And he had realized that Serenity was strong too...

Flash

Despite his direct orders, his soldier, Emerald, had attacked Serenity--- sent bolts of dark energy down upon his beloved. Just before the blast could make contact, Tuxedo Mask carried-out one of his "daring rescues". Serenity had looked at him then, with such love and devotion--- it was obviously something "cape-boy" took for granted--- and Diamond was left missing that which he had never had.

Flash

Tonight, Serenity and Endymion had looked into each other's eyes with hidden understanding. Both sensed that something was wrong. Eventually, the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask decided to part ways. She had trailed behind her group, undoubtedly lost in thought, when a single red rose appeared at her feet. She turned around--- saw the silhouette of a black-and-red cape whipping in the breeze about half a mile away--- and made to pick up the token. It was a perfect flower, around whose stem was wrapped a note, "Meet me on the mall roof, at 10 o'clock tomorrow night... please." When she giggled--- had pulled the rose to her nose and inhaled deeply, Diamond knew that his plans were failing. In anger, he had sent an energy-ball flying at the "traitorous" mirror.

End Flashbacks

Finally, Diamond responds to Sapphire's muttered warning, "Endymion needs to be careful, not I."

__________________________________________________________________

Chapter Eight- Part Two (Takes place the day after Part One):

Serena gazes at the rose sitting on her bedside table--- eventually picking it up, and twirling the thorn-less stem between her fingers. She glances at her alarm clock, whose display seems stuck at 9:12 P.M forever. It is so boring, waiting for something to happen.

She briefly considers doing her homework, but Luna is gone for the night. Would she really spend her one nag-free evening doing what she is supposed to do?

Finally, Serena reaches into her jewelry box, and pulls out a beautiful star locket, balanced on a golden chain. After prying open the heavy lid, beautiful music erupts from the necklace. Serena closes her eyes in appreciation. Before she knows it, she has drifted off to sleep...

In her dreams, she is in a room with mirrors on all four sides. She stares into the one facing north, and is met by her own calm reflection.

Something compels her to turn--- she faces the east mirror. This time, she is dressed in a Sailor uniform, with red and blue accessory colors. The tiara on her forehead bears the symbol of the Moon kingdom. Serena's eyes widen at the sight--- she backs away from the mirror in fright. She can't be Sailor Moon.

In an attempt to distance herself from the mirror, she turns 180 degrees, facing west. The "Serena" in this picture has silver hair, and wears a simple white evening gown. She stares at this image the longest, fingering the silken strands of her hair, when she sees someone else's reflection approaching her.

This stranger is dressed in blue and silver armor, with a black-and-red flowing cape. He wears no helm, and she can clearly see jet black hair and blue eyes, above a strong jaw. He is coming closer and closer... His strong arms wrap around her waist, and he whispers two words in her ear... "Princess Serenity,"

She turns--- shocked by his proclamation--- but there is nothing there. Finally, she faces the last mirror. Serena gazes into the glass, and sees herself, in another gown. The dress has a high waist, and wing-like ribbons flow from its torso. She is also wearing a gold crown with a pink gem set in its brow.

Beside her, in the mirror, is an older version of the armored man. This time, he is wearing a lavender suit, and lavender glasses to match. He is holding the hand of a little girl with pink hair, who is dressed like Serena. Just as Serena makes out the rest of her features--- heart shaped face, dark pink eyes--- the mirror cracks.

Serena wakes up panting, "What could it mean?"

She glances at the clock again--- 9:47 PM--- time to meet Darien. She carefully closes her locket, already missing the sound of its' delicate music, and transforms into Sailor Mars*. She leaps out of the window, her dream fading with every step she takes.

**DragonsFlame86-** Thanks for the encouragement! I'm not really a fan of battle scenes, whether I'm reading or writing them, but I felt "Attack of the Evil Tree" was necessary. I guess I could ask SailorLeia, but I was wondering if you were her inspiration for Serena's "artistic" side. I really love your cartoons! **xo Usako ox-** I finally worked some more Diamond into the plot--- I just hope it was worth the wait! **Ange de L'aube- **I'm a firm believer in destiny. Darien and Serena have been through so much together--- and Rini symbolizes their ultimate fate. Somehow, they'll pull this struggle (maybe). **Sailor Moon has Balls-** Thanks for putting me on your "Favorite Authors" List--- it's a first for me! **Dragonwitch250- **I wanted to add some mystery to the story, something the characters had to figure out without everything being handed to them. Hope you like the update. **I promise Chapter Nine will be up soon!**


	9. A Night to Remember

Chapter Nine:

Serena/Sailor Mars* gazes up at the moon--- It is full and warming, like a smiling face that's beckoning to her, reminding her of the world's many possibilities. Leaning over the metal railing lining the four sides of the mall roof, she smiles up at the night sky, luxuriating in the cool breeze that caresses her face, and the comfortableness of this night-time setting.

Darien/Tuxedo Mask watches Serena through his peripheral vision: she looks beautiful. She seems completely at ease, staring out at the stars, and he feels his own tension slip away. It's like her emotions are spilling into him, like her heart is pouring out to his own. He shakes off these wistful thoughts, and composes his expression before turning to face her. "I'm glad you came."

"Of course, Darien," she glances at him, but does not prompt a conversation.

Finally, "It's a beautiful night."

"Mhmm," she murmurs in agreement, "The view from up here is amazing, but why did you want to meet at the mall?"

Darien chuckles, "I guess, I didn't want to do anything too... obvious."

Serena takes note of their position--- atop one of the highest buildings in Tokyo, their silhouettes clearly visible against the moon. An innocent giggle escapes her lips, "Uh, Darien, I don't know how to break this to you, but---"

"I didn't mean it like that," Darien grins, but continues, "This is just between us... for now. The girls would get suspicious if we started 'hanging out' as Darien and Serena all of a sudden."

"I guess you're right--- but, can't Rei sense when you transform?" Darien looks at her curiously, so Serena rushes to explain, "Even before we knew each others' civilian identities, you always came to our rescue. You said that you could tell whenever Sailor Moon transformed, and that's how you knew when we needed your help... I was just wondering if the bond worked both ways."

He sighs, running frenzied fingers through his dark hair. "No, Rei can't tell which form I'm in, unless she actually SEES me." He hesitates, "That's part of the reason I wanted to talk to you... I haven't been able to "sense" Sailor Moon* since the battle against Rubeus and his cronies."

Serena's eyes widen, "Really?"

Darien nods, "And it can't all be a coincidence, right? I mean, something's happened... Ever since that fight, so many things have stopped making sense..."

He pauses, and begins counting with his fingers, "One--- they left us alive. Why? Two--- Rei's powers are failing, and I can't feel her consciousness like I used to. Three---"

Serena cuts him off, "Three--- My powers seem weaker too. Do you think the enemy has diluted them somehow?"

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of... At least it's not affecting everybody--- Ami even got a new power yesterday! But that doesn't make the threat any less dangerous. We need to figure out what's going on."

"What can I do?" Darien glances at Serena, whose large blue eyes shine with both determination and kindness.

He takes off his top hat, and white half-mask (which really doesn't hide his identity at all), so that she can see his face. "I don't think we can do much right now... We'll just have to see what happens; wait until we have more to go on." He smiles, "Meatball head."

Serena laughs, and play-smacks him across the arm. Darien pretends to look hurt, but it's hard to miss the teasing glimmer in his eyes. Finally, they both settle down and enjoy a few minutes of companionable silence.

Not for long... Soon enough, Serena starts rambling about school, and Rini. Darien listens to her animated chatter, nodding in the appropriate places and adding a few comments here and there.

Darien grew up as a solitary person. He didn't participate in social events, or date much... But there is something about Serena's enthusiasm that draws him in. He can't help but grin when she describes one of her recent klutz-attacks.

Sometime after she finished complaining about her younger brother, Sammy, she mentions Andrew. "And Andrew was acting really strange the other day---"

"Andrew?" Darien's brow furrows, "What did he do?"

"For some reason, he thought it would bug me that you and Rei were spending the day together."

"Did it bug you?," Darien questions, looking down at the cement floor. He feels his cheeks grow warm--- To his horror, he realizes that he's BLUSHING!

Serena looks at him. Shadows obscure most of his face, so she spies nothing unusual, "Um, well, no--- of course not. You guys need to spend time together. Especially, if Rei is going to conjure up the Moon Spiral Scepter..."

"The what?" Darien's face jerks up, and he stares straight into her eyes.

Serena squirms around uncomfortably, "She didn't tell you?"

"No,"

Serena hesitates, but Darien's gaze is locked on her own. She knows she can't lie, and there seems to be no means of escape. Quickly, she recaps the events from the Scout meeting before he arrived, even explaining that it was her job to teach Rei about his likes and dislikes.

He stares, incredulously, at the girl who is trying to make herself smaller under his continued scrutiny. Finally, Darien sighs, "I'm glad you told me. At least it explains some things." He thinks back to the episode in the park. He realizes that, for Rei, their relationship might be less about love than power.

Serena knows what Darien is thinking, "That's not true."

Darien glances up at Serena, "I didn't say that out loud."

"I can read your face... Rei does love you, with all her heart, I'm sure. She's ambitious, and a little crazy sometimes, but she's a natural born leader. I don't think she'd want to rule with anyone but you at her side."

Darien considers this, still unsure, but he nods his head anyway. He turns to a lighter topic, "So how do you know so much about me anyways---?"

They spend the rest of the night, talking and laughing, until the first yellow-and-pink rays of light streak the sky.

At this point, Serena bounces towards home--- leaping from rooftop to rooftop. "Won't Mom be surprised? She won't have to wake me up this morning." She creeps into her bedroom, and de-transforms just as the sun begins its' climb into the heavens.

___________________________________________________________

Author's Notes: I'm sorry I've taken so long to update, but, to me, this chapter is very pivotal to the story. Nothing of great importance is said, but it sets the tone for other meetings between Darien and Serena. Plus I wanted to make lots of contrasts between this scene, and Rei/Darien's date from Chapter Six. I hope you like it. Shout-outs to: **DragonsFlame86, xo Usako ox, ****Ange de L'aube, and ****Dragonwitch250. Also, I want to say "thanks" to all the other people who have made this story a "favorite" or an "alert".**


	10. The Gossiper

Chapter Ten:

"Finally," Darien stumbles into the Crown Arcade after school. He claims his usual seat at the counter, and then rests his head in the crook of his arms. Andrew sees his best friend and grins at the sight of him in jeans, with tousled hair--- Mr. Well-groomed, himself, is having an off-day! "Hey man, what do you want?" Andrew asks, without even attempting to hide his amusement.

Darien grumbles in response.

"What?"

"Coffee," Darien says, louder than he might have normally.

After his late night encounter with Serena, Darien had raced home, and collapsed into bed without even turning off the light. He had woken groggy, and barely-functioning. By the time he showered, dressed, and found his car keys underneath the couch, Darien realized he didn't have time for his usual coffee fix that morning. **NOT GOOD.**

Darien had managed to sleep through his classes (something completely out of character for him), but he wasn't quite himself until two cups of caffeine charged his system.

Andrew hands Darien a steaming mug, and Darien mutters something like "thank you". He is obviously not in the mood to talk, but Andrew's busybody instincts press him to ask, "Girl troubles?"

Darien glares at the over-enthusiastic server, "How is it, that whenever something's up with me, you always assume that it's girl troubles?"

"Am I right?" Andrew counters

"No, you're not...." Darien's voice changes tone, "But while we're on the subject... I was talking to Serena the other day, and she mentioned you. Why did you think she would care if Rei and I were spending the day together?"

"Oh, come on Darien." Andrew stares at him incredulously.

"Come on, what? I really want to know."

"It's Serena!" Andrew exclaims, as if those two words explain everything.

"Your point?"

Andrew rolls his eyes, "Wouldn't it bother **YOU** if she started hanging out with some other guy?" Darien freezes.

He wants to deny it. He wants to say "absolutely not". He wants to wipe that stupid, all-knowing smirk off Andrew's face, but the word "no" won't make its way past his lips.

Darien has a sudden vision of Serena--- She appears as she had last night: beautiful blonde hair blowing in the wind; her face is so open, and honest, and bright. She's shining with a radiance that only SHE can posses... and all he wants is to be the one beside her, sharing in that happiness.

"Wait, what am I thinking?" he mutters to himself, "This isn't right. I have my princess, so why would I stop Serena from dating? I mean sure, she's funny, and selfless, and enthusiastic, but I don't like her in THAT way... Do I?"

Andrew's smile widens for each second that Darien doesn't respond. It's bordering on twelve seconds... thirteen... twenty seconds....

That is until a certain blonde "Meatball head" greets the two college students, "Hey Andrew! Hey Darien!"

Both men are startled to hear her voice. Andrew snaps out of his trance first, "Hey Serena. Your usual?"

"Yes, please."

"One triple-chocolate fudge milkshake, with extra whipped cream, coming up!"

While Andrew busies himself with the necessary ingredients, Serena turns to face Darien. However, her eyes are downcast and shy... she looks slightly embarrassed.

Darien panics--- "Oh no--- Did she hear what we were talking about?"---His face pales, and a cold sweat runs over his forehead. However, Serena's bright voice breaks into his reverie: "Are you okay, Darien? I suppose you didn't get much sleep last night."

It takes Darien a minute to process what she is saying, but when he does, he breaths a sigh of relief, "She wasn't eavesdropping; she is just worried about me."

Andrew returns with the milkshake and says, as casually as ever, "I was just going to ask him why he looks so beat."

Serena blushes. Darien ignores Andrew, "I'm fine." He coughs and adjusts his tone, "How are you so energetic this morning, Serena?" Andrew glances between them curiously.

Serena gives Darien a hesitant smile, "In my opinion, I never get enough sleep. That doesn't mean I should waste my day, when I could be sleeping in class!"

Darien grins, "I tried that today."

Serena and Andrew both look shocked. Darien ducks his head, "What? Do I always have to be the responsible one?"

"Yes," they answer in unison, before bursting into giggles. Eventually, Andrew leaves to place the remaining orders, leaving Darien and Serena in an uncomfortable silence. It's clear that she has something on her mind, but is wary to approach the subject. Finally, Darien asks, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"That obvious, huh?"

"Well, kinda."

She rushes into her next statements, "Okay, Darien, here's the deal.... I found something... interesting... at the book store, while I was looking for manga."

"And?" Darien eyebrows furrow with confusion. This was definitely NOT what he expected her to say.

"You've heard of that tabloid magazine--- 'The Gossiper'--- right?"

"Umm, sure I have," he mutters absentmindedly, wondering "Where is she going with this?"

Serena takes a deep breath, before looking into his eyes, "You and me are sorta... the **subject of the cover article**." She blushes a brighter shade of red.

"What?!"

She quickly rummages through her school bag, before pulling out the tabloid in question. Its front page features a picture of Tuxedo Mask during battle, with a group of Sailor Scouts clustered in the far background. Large red lettering spells out the title, "Tuxedo Mask--- The Perfect Man's Ideal Girl."

Darien's draw drops, "You've got to be kidding me." He quickly flips to the assigned page (four), and reads through the article:

_**"The perfect man has been described as 'tall, dark, and handsome'. Now, 'Mr. Right' has a name, or rather a title: Tuxedo Mask, the illusive superhero, perfectly fits the bill of a "knight in shining armor." However, not much can be said for his personal life. Who, exactly, is the man behind the mask? And what is the nature of his relationship with Sailor Mars?**_

_**Previous reports have romantically linked Tuxedo Mask to his crime-fighting counterpart, Sailor Moon, and there is a lot of evidence to support their relationship. Eye-witnesses often claim that Mask's involvement in fights is limited to saving Sailor Moon, and that his presence can only be expected in battles SHE participates in.**_

_**One Tokyo resident described the couple as, "hopelessly in love. I just get this sense that they complete each-other. Just as they will not allow villains to tarnish our city, neither will they let their love go to waste."**_

_**Others claimed that the couple was on their road to marriage! One spectator professed that he saw Tuxedo Mask propose to Sailor Moon after a youma-attack at the ice-skating rink last November.**_

_**Despite many similar sentiments, 'The Gossiper' has reason to believe that Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon have split! And before girls across the country get too hopeful, he's already found 'sparks' with another girl: the Sailor Scout of fire, Sailor Mars. Security cameras perched on the Greene Mall roof, have captured these startling images of their secret rendezvous. Could this explain Moon's and Mars' famous public spats? And what does this mean for the city--- when it relies so heavily on Scout protection?**_

_**Public opinion is mixed, but one insider has this to say about the new relationship, "The whole thing was bound to happen eventually." When prompted, the insider revealed a few more romantic details, "They're both 17. I think Mars fell for him the first time she looked into his chocolate brown eyes, which was about 2 yrs. ago.... They've been through a lot together: battles, classes, nose jobs. After that, I think they're ready for anything!"**_

_**For sure, this new celebrity couple has stirred up quite a sensation! We'll keep you posted on breaking events in this developing story!**_

Serena is watching Darien's reactions carefully--- he mutters under his breath after every third line. Once, he spit his coffee back into his mug. In general, though, he is acting calmer than she anticipated, and his eyes flicker with some unreadable emotion.

When he finishes reading, Darien turns to face her with softness in his eyes, "I'm sorry about this, Serena."

She is completely taken aback, "Why are _you_ sorry?"

"I was the one who wanted to meet at the mall. It's my fault that they're spreading these rumors."

Serena shakes her head, "That's no reason to apologize. You did nothing wrong.... If anything, I---"

"It's not your fault either." She pauses, accepting that, but Darien can see that something's still bothering her. He murmurs, "Don't worry Serena. Hopefully, this will blow over soon--- Do you know if the girls have seen it yet?" He indicates the article.

Serena bites her lip, "Um, I don't think so--- otherwise they would be all over us by now--- but if you're concerned about Rei---"

Darien cuts her off, chuckling, "This has nothing to do with her... This article doesn't have a lot of truth to it--- but the pictures of us together ARE authentic. The Scouts will know something's up."

"You don't think they'll believe we're dating, do you?"

"Serena, there is a PICTURE of me on the cover, but it still says my eyes are BROWN! That fact, alone, pretty much ruins their credibility."

"Good." She smiles--- a genuine one this time, but there's another unreadable emotion hiding in the depths of her crystalline-blue eyes.

"Good," Darien echoes.

Andrew returns at the end of their conversation. The three-some spend a while chatting, but Serena excuses herself after 10 minutes, "Yikes! I'm going to be late--- I was supposed to pick up Rini from swim class!" She races towards the door.

"Wait, Serena!... I can drive you, if you want."

"Really Darien!," she chirps, "That would be SO great of you."

"No problem," Darien retrieves the crumpled up tabloid, and tucks it into his jacket pocket. He then places his hand on the small of her back, and ushers her towards the exit, throwing a "Bye Andrew," over his shoulder on his way.

Just as they are about to leave, the automatic doors spring upon to reveal... Rei: "Serena, Darien, what are you doing here?"

"Oh," Serena starts, "I was just getting something to eat, when Darien offered to drive me to Rini's swim class." She turns to him, "I understand if you guys want to hang-out. I'll just go pick up Rini by myself." Her expression darkens while she says this.

"What? Serena, of course not---I'll drive you," Darien insists, and prods her outside. "See you later, Rei!"

Rei stares at their retreating figures, "What is going on here...?" But Darien and Serena have already piled into his car, and zoomed off faster than she believed possible.

___________________________________________________________

Darien opens the passenger-side door of the car for Serena, and then climbs into his own seat. He slides unto the cool leather, and tries to figure out the weird emotions rushing through him. Really, they are both being very quiet (unusual for Serena, isn't it), but he shrugs his suspicions away--- Obviously, they both have a lot to think about.

Frankly, Darien's mind is whirling--- Despite everything that's happened, Andrew's words are still ringing through his mind, "Wouldn't it bother **YOU** if she started hanging out with some other guy?"

And then, that tabloid article had hit him like a bucket of water dumped on his head! It's like fate is trying to push them together again, and he can't say that he would mind. He sighs.

Darien knows he has a girlfriend. He knows that Rei is his destiny. He also knows that he's confused right now. Spending time with Serena is the only way to figure out where he stands. His inner voice reasons, "It's not fair to lead Rei on if I'm not sure of my feelings for her."

In order to break the tension, Darien turns on the radio. The words from the song, "Close Your Eyes" ring through his thoughts, and also, Serena's. She glances at him, while the words echo in the background:

_"I know I'm gonna see you again_

_But promise me that you won't forget_

_Cause as long as you remember,_

_A part of us will be together_

_So even when you're fast asleep_

_Look for me, inside your dreams_

_Keep believe in what we're sharing_

_And even when I'm not there to tell you_

_I'll love, love you forever!"_

__________________________________________________________

Author's Notes: I can't believe it: Chapter 10! I've got to thank everyone who has encouraged me up to this point: **DragonsFlame86, xo Usako ox, ****Ange de L'aube, ****Dragonwitch250, and Ashgeliton!**


	11. When You Play w Fire

**Author's Notes: Some minor changes made to the end of chapter 10, starting with the line, "Really Darien!"**

Chapter Eleven:

Rei stares at the increasingly empty arcade with frustration! "Two hours," her inner voice shrieks, "I thought he was giving her a ride. It shouldn't take two hours!" Finally accepting that Darien was not coming back, she marches out of the restaurant with clenched fists. Her internal rant continues, "This isn't the way things are supposed to be...."

Her frenzied steps bring her closer and closer to her family shrine--- It is a peaceful place, meant to calm the mind and sooth the spirit, but its' tranquil quality is lost to Rei's temper tantrum, "Back during the Silver Millennium, Serenity was loved, adored by every-one--- especially her prince. And I get that Darien is a different person now--- It's not like I want him breathing down my neck all the time--- But is it too much to ask that he shows me any affection at all?!"

Rei paces the room, considering, "Maybe, we're too alike in this time period... Maybe... we're no longer meant to be." She stops. The thought had come out of no-where. It was something she had never considered, because it was impossible. Their two souls--- Serenity's and Endymion's/Rei's and Darien's--- were bonded together, forever. It couldn't be otherwise.

Then why..., "They why aren't we at peace?" she demands of the high heavens. "I shouldn't have to force this to work!"

Rei glares at the room, before her eyes finally settle on the sacred fire. It has been feeding off her passion, growing larger and larger by the second, and its' heat is starting to singe her blouse. Smoke tendrils kiss the sky, configuring themselves into fantastic shapes, and patterns. It is calling... her.

"Okay, I get the message," She kneels before the fire, and sends her consciousness out towards its' heart. Rei can feel her mind expanding, becoming one with the flames. She can feel echoes of its' heat and its power coursing through her veins. The sensations rush through her with force, and suddenly... she sees... a familiar memory...

Darien, bathed in amber and silver light, is revealed to be the true Prince of Earth.

A voice from within the fire chants, "Behold, the rose--- the symbol of this planet, shining in the glow of his powers, and also with the glow from his beloved, of the Moon."

The image changes, revealing a startling image of the solar system, and still the fire speaks, "Here is peace. The Earth and the Moon are in each-other's constant company--- Their love is a most guarded treasure...."

"Behold now, the planet Mars, whose sacred duty is to protect the Moon and its love from all harm. It is a job she performs well, and without hesitancy, until now."

Dark power creeps around the edges of her vision. Rei watches with horror, as evil energy overtakes Mars, and the delicate Moon. The light from both "planets" dim, and they are left as mere shadows of their former selves. "Now, dark magic has upset the balance."

The fire intones, "Where once there was happiness, there is now distress. Where once there was power, there is now weakness. Mars fights the Moon for control of Earth, and its' prince must struggle to find the truth."

"He will be torn between the two celestial bodies--- between what his heart knows, and what his mind demands. He will choose, and he will choose wrong, and there will be darkness."

The fire insists, "I cannot help you see through the deceit. I cannot show you the coming danger. This is something you and your comrades must feel for yourselves, or there will always be doubt, always uncertainty..." Eventually, the voice fades, and Rei pulls away from her contact with the fire.

Her mind runs over all of the cryptic phrases, the few blurry images that she was shown, before a dawning (twisted) understanding floods through her, "Could it be possible? Those Nega-creeps are trying to set Darien up with Serena!" Her voice rises to an angry shriek. Any wilderness animals within a 25 ft. radius cower with fright.

Slowly, she replays the fires' message in her head. It seems simple enough: "It is saying Darien and I were in love, and at peace. Serena was a great friend that wanted us to be happy, until dark magic screwed everything up. Now, Darien and I are un-sure of our feelings for each-other. He will continue to get closer and closer to Serena until... He leaves me... for her."

The horror of that statement settles itself into every fiber of her being, "But how could Serena do that to me! Even if she is under a spell, or some enchantment, she's supposed to be my friend!"

The pace of Rei's thoughts speeds up again--- She is absorbing and considering every weird thing that has happened in the last couple of days. She gasps, "That's why Rubeus left us alive after our battle. Somehow, he messed with our heads, screwed everything up... But, what was the point? Why would the bad guys want to mess with my love life?"

She remembers the tree-youma, her failed attempts to moon-dust it; Serena's pathetic fireball that had died before reaching its' target. Rei's eyes widen with shock, "They didn't do this to mess with our hearts. They did it to mess with our POWERS. Serena and I are almost helpless until we get things straightened out... because like Luna said, our powers are channeled through our emotions."

Right now, Rei's emotions are crazy. She is hurt and angry at the situation she is in, and feels the sting of betrayal like a knife in her heart. Internally, she knows that she cannot blame Serena, "According to my vision, she has no choice. She's not trying to hurt me..." but it is so hard to make her instincts accept what her mind had figured out.

She steadies her breathing, and starts to think of a plan, when the last prophetic words from the fire echo through her head, "He will choose, and he will choose wrong, and there will be darkness."

She sputters. Does that mean she has already lost? That she can only sit and watch everything get taken away from her? Rei forces down an unexpected well of hopelessness, "I wouldn't have had that vision if there is no way to stop it. I'm the Moon princess*--- I can do anything."

She stands, and marches out of the temple with determination sparkling in her eyes. Her every thought, her every movement is focused on Darien: finding him, getting him back, keeping him away from Serena, re-claiming THEIR destiny together.

She is so consumed, that she does not notice the fire crackling behind her in warning--- begging her to turn around, realize the truth; recognize her place and BACK OFF! The fire climbs higher, knowing its actions to be in vain, but trying anyway. If only it could tell her the truth--- that she is a pretend Princess, whose sense of self-importance would lead her to betray the real Serenity. That her own actions would cause the doom it had predicted. That each step she took closer to Darien is another step against fate--- and that SHE is the "wrong choice" he makes in the perceivable future.

The fire settles--- No, it can do none of these things, but still it ponders Rei's situation. It's ironic that the Princess of Mars does not now how to play with fire... that her actions will send the world towards a future without light.

___________________________________________________________

Author's Notes: I hope this chapter makes sense to everyone. I just felt that psychic Rei should have some (misunderstood) inkling of what's going on, but I'm afraid it makes the story-line more confusing than it was already (LOL). As always, I have a lot of people to thank. Special shout-out to **Ange de L'aube**--- I really appreciate all the advice you have given me, and for helping steer my story in new (and hopefully interesting directions)! **Fedski**- I'm not sure if your a Harry Potter fan or not, but your review made me feel like I just drank butterbeer---all warm and fuzzy! Thanks for the incredible feeling, and I hope you keep reading my stuff! **DragonsFlame86- **Where have you been? (kidding, but I miss your input)!** Dragonwitch250-** Andrew's one of my favorite characters in the series, and it bugged me that he didn't have much of a role after Darien and Serena got together. Andrew is one of the few people that can see through Darien, and in this case, he knows his best friend better than Darien, himself, can. **Jessicam242- **I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope Chapter 11 meets your standards too. Really, your encouragement means a lot, because then I know that at least some people like the direction the story is taking, even if it isn't conventional. **SerenityMoonGoddess-** I hope you continue to like the story. Thanks for reading, and keeping up with my updates!


	12. One, Big, Happy Family?

Chapter Twelve:

"Look at this, Darien," Serena squeals, and indicates a white bunny rabbit cowering near-by. Darien allows himself to be dragged along--- as always, he is amused by her antics--- but as soon as they get within 10 feet of the animal, it scurries away and out of sight.

"Oh," she pouts. Darien grins, noticing the way her nose crinkles whenever she is disappointed. "It makes her look like a bunny, herself," he thinks, and bursts out into chuckles.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, um... nothing," but his eyes are teasing.

Serena gives him a considering glance, before shrugging, "I don't think I want to know.... Let's go eat, okay?"

"Okay," After picking Rini up from her swim class, Darien had surprised them both by suggesting they have a picnic in the park. Serena had looked at him curiously then too, but was still enthusiastic about the offer. They had rushed to the grocery store, and collected the necessary supplies, before settling in the park near the rose garden Darien and Rei had visited earlier.

They join Rini, and the three-some immediately starts digging into the food. After EVERYTHING is consumed (it's lucky the paper plates survived!), they decide to play Frisbee. Serena grabs it from the basket and flings it towards Darien--- the plastic disc flies in a perfect arc towards his out-stretched hand--- but just as he attempts to grab it, the Frisbee curves around and zooms back towards Serena. She clasps it easily.

Darien's eyes widen. He suddenly has a flashback of Sailor Moon's "Moon Tiara Action," but the vision passes quickly. "Wow, Serena--- you're really good at this!"

Serena blushes, "Thanks, Darien." Of course, the moment is ruined when Serena takes a wrong step, and trips over her own feet. She lands not-so-gracefully on her butt, but quickly scrambles into a standing position, trying to discretely wipe dirt off her blue-and-green plaid shorts.

Soon, the Frisbee is flying again. The game goes on for several minutes, and the girls seem to thoroughly enjoy it. Darien watches Serena carefully--- every time she handles the disk, it's like a living extension of her arm, bent to her will.

At one point, Darien hurls the Frisbee towards Serena, when a sudden gust of wind carries it away... and into the hands of another blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl--- Mina. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Mina! What are you doing here?" Serena's response is immediate and enthusiastic.

"Well, um..." Mina stutters, before letting a brilliant smile grace her features, "I met this really cute guy! He's got these amazing silver blue eyes, and silky platinum hair. You've really got to meet him."

"So... where is he?" Serena looks so funny. Her eyes are darting back and forth in search of the aforementioned hunk.

"I left him over by the pond. You see, he's babysitting his little brother... and I was wondering... wondering if I could borrow Rini for a little while--- so Ryan has someone to play with, and then you can meet them when we come back. Please... ! Artemis will be supervising." She puts on her best puppy-dog face, complete with whimpering lips, and large, doleful eyes. Mina is also making a point of indicating the embarrassed, white cat on her shoulder.

Darien sweat-drops, and gazes at Rini uncertainly, "Um, Mina--- I don't know if that's such a good idea. She's a little too young to be your wing-man, you know?"

Serena smiles, "Yeah--- I don't think Rini should have a boyfriend before I do."

Rini pouts, "Hey, it's my business either way, so butt out Serena." She then turns to Darien, "Darien, can I go please?"

"What? Rini!"

"Puu told me that while I was in the past, I should try to make as many friends as possible. Where I come from... I'm alone a lot, and I'm supposed to spend time with kids my own age while I have the chance." She bites her lip, and looks up at him from beneath her long eyelashes.

Darien feels his resistance crumbling. "I'm getting too soft," he thinks, "Since when do I let emotions determine my actions." Finally, he sighs, "Can you have her back in two hours?"

"Oh yeah--- of course."

"I guess it is okay," He just feels so unsettled. Darien's so protective of that little girl! Plus, he can't help but wonder what her dad would think about her "dating" so soon.

Rini bounces towards Mina, and then starts running in the direction of the pond. When she sees that Mina isn't following, she hollers and waves to get her attention. "One minute, Rini." Mina turns to look at Darien and Serena, "Thanks so much."

Serena giggles, "No problem. Just make sure to share the dish with me later."

Mina laughs, "As the Goddess of Love and Beauty, I swear to kiss and tell." She flips her waist length hair over her shoulder, and strikes her traditional pose, "Wherever true love exists, I will be there to seek it out, and help it thrive."

Darien, who had been staring into space up to this point--- suddenly, instinctively glances at Serena. Her heart-shaped face is alive and animated. For some reason that he doesn't understand (or for a reason he doesn't want to admit), his pulse speeds up, and his eyes soften.

Mina, who had been about to turn and leave, spins back and studies his expression, "What is going on here?" she murmurs to herself, "Why is he looking at her that way?" The gears in her brain start to turn, in an attempt to figure out the puzzle, and her expression reflects this inner curiosity.

Finally, a bright twinkle lights her eyes, before it dims. The emotions that flicker across her face vary between joy, confusion, and anxiousness. Serena notices her friend's distress and asks, "What's wrong Mina?"

Mina hesitates--- she is not sure whether she should interfere or not--- before she says, "I think you need to ask Darien that."

Serena looks at her questioningly, "I don't understand---"

Mina doesn't seem to hear her, her gaze is still locked on Darien's stormy one, "Darien, I can see what you're struggling with. She pauses, "I'm loyal to my princess, but if I know Serenity like I think I do, she would want you to follow your heart...."

With that being said, Mina turns on her heel and walks away, leaving two frozen people in her wake. Serena breaks the silence, "What was that all about?"

Darien sighs, and runs crazed fingers through his hair. When he speaks, it is like he is talking to himself, "I don't know what to do!"

"Darien, is something the matter? Really, I can help."

"Why am I so conflicted? This should be easy!" Again, he is thinking out-loud.

Serena watches him pace. Darien is usually so strong, and guarded, but right now his expression is that of a lost little boy. His eyes appear large and helpless, and his hair is sticking out in every direction.

Some impulse comes over her--- Without thinking about it, Serena rushes over to Darien and wraps her arms around his waist.

When Serena first came charging at him, Darien tensed. Hey, he had bumped into her almost every day for a year--- when she barrels into you, it hurts--- but then she pulled him into a hug instead. A warm sensation courses through his body, and he feels himself relax under her grip.

Her concern pours into him, and helps his tension slip away. In fact, it is one of the first times in his life, when he truly feels at ease--- knowing that he is the company of a true friend (AN: Even if he might want her to be more. He's just being stubborn and not admitting it yet). Darien returns the pressure, and gently tilts her chin up to look at him.

Serena's sky-blue eyes are piercing. They seem to be searching for something inside his soul, calling out to a certain part of his being. She whispers, "Darien, you don't have to figure this out on your own. If you tell me what's wrong, I'm sure I can help. Please."

She says this with such utter sincerity that he believes her--- Maybe there is something she can do to untangle his own confused thoughts.

Grabbing her wrist, Darien ushers her towards a large oak tree, so that they can sit in the shade and be away from prying eyes. He takes a deep breath before admitting, "I'm having problems with Rei. I'm not sure if I want to be dating her anymore."

He says it flatly, so that Serena can not doubt the genuineness of his statements. She gasps, but tries to pass the action off as a cough, "Wow--- that's huge. What happened? I mean, why do you feel this way all of a sudden?"

"I don't know," He grumbles, "And that's the frustrating part. Endymion and Serenity were everything to each-other, and I just don't feel that with Rei. I'm not sure if I EVER did.... Is it really fair to either of us, if I'm with Rei now because I was with her in the past? It's not very romantic!"

Serena speaks carefully, "Okay, I understand that...." She looks up at the sky. For once, her face is clouded by seriousness, "So what kind of person DO you picture yourself with?"

"I don't know that either." Serena continues to stare at him, so he attempts to describe what his heart has been searching for. "Someone who can make me laugh, I guess. I know I'm too serious, and I would need somebody that balances me out."

"That's good... go on."

"She would have to appreciate life, and understand how precious each day is. I mean, with the lives we have--- fighting evil all the time--- there is never a moment to waste."

Serena inserts, "Rei has that."

"I know she does. She's passionate about the world, but it's all a little too... intense. Rei sees things too narrowly. She's so busy focusing on one or two small issues, that she misses the bigger picture.

Like picking on you.... Rei does it all the time, but then she misses all of your great qualities: Your enthusiasm... your ability to make friends out of enemies... the way you're always open with your feelings. Serena, you have no idea how forgiving you are... how strong, how loyal... how brave...."

"Me--- brave? What are you talking about, Darien? I'm a crybaby... I'm 'Meatball head'."

Darien attempts to explain, "You aren't brave in the sense that Rei and Lita are--- YOU get scared, and sometimes you might cry.... But no matter how afraid you are, you never run away. You stick by your friends. That's true bravery--- fighting DESPITE the fear...."

Serena blushes, "Thanks Darien. That means a lot to me... coming from you."

Darien chuckles, "No, thank you. I think you just helped me solve my problem."

"Wait... What?"

"Just trust me." He positions himself around Serena, so that she is leaning against his chest. His arms encircle her waist, and he carefully rests his chin on the top of her head.

"Darien?"

He just smiles at her--- It's one of the few smiles that touches his eyes, and its effects are staggering.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, soft music begins playing. Darien looks down at Serena, for the first time noticing a familiar star locket encircling her neck. Its gentle melody floats on the breeze.

He can barely contain his shock. It is the exact same necklace he gave to Sailor Moon* so many months ago... the same necklace that Serenity gave Endymion during one of the last precious moments of the Moon Kingdom. "Serena," he stutters, "Where did you get this?"

"This?," she blushes and fingers its fine gold chain, "I'm not really sure. I just remember coming home from school one day, and I was upset and crying.... when I saw this in my room. I didn't even touch it and it started playing this beautiful song. So now, whenever I'm sad or depressed, I just listen to it, and it helps me forget why I was crying in the first place." She holds the locket in the palm of her hand, and begins to hum alongside the tune.

Surprise is now visible on Darien's face. When he had first retrieved his memories from the Silver Millennium, he had remembered the star-locket and all its history. Supposedly, only Serenity and Endymion (and their future re-incarnations) can hear the music erupting from the locket.

Darien murmurs under his breath, "It's another mystery.... Just when I figure one out, something new comes up!"

Serena is looking at him expectantly, so he tries to smooth his expression. Of course, she can still tell something is wrong, but realizes that he doesn't want to talk about it.

She sets out to distract him instead, "Darien, can we get ice-cream?"

Darien rolls his eyes, but inwardly he is sighing with relief. Serena's eating habits are normal--- something he can anticipate and do something about. Eagerly, he grabs her hand, and guides Serena towards the concession stand.

Serena grins, having succeeded in her quest. Plus, it never hurts to get ice-cream as a reward for a job well-done. Darien instinctively knows Serena's order, and asks for a "Large chocolate-chip cookie dough ice-cream" for her, and a "Small strawberry ice-cream" for him.

The atmosphere around them becomes serene, and calm. They talk about school, manga (Serena) and books (Darien). Darien even goes so far as to explain the meaning of different colored roses. He examines every bloom carefully, and while each flower is beautiful, he does not seem satisfied by the ones he sees at the park.

Darien looks over his shoulder in both directions--- making sure no-one is around--- before plunging his hand into the sub-space pocket of his jacket. With one deft movement, he conjures up a perfect red rose, which he then hands to Serena.

"For me?"

Darien nods, and is pleased to see a light blush coat her flawless complexion.

"Thank you," she exclaims, before burying her nose in the flower.

BEEP BEEP BEEP--- the sound of Serena's communicator interrupts the stillness. She cringes, "Duty calls!" Flipping open the watch-like device, she is startled to see Rini's anxious face projected unto the screen.

"Rini--- What's going on? Where are you?"

"There's no time to explain. We're at the mall and Venus is hurt. Please, come help us!" Her eyes are wide with fear, and she is shaking the communicator unintentionally.

"We'll be right there!" Serena looks frantic. Darien grabs her hand, and together they start running towards the mall. As soon as they reach the parking lot, they can hear the helpless screams coming from inside the building.

They rush inside, only to see dozens of strewn bodies littering the floor. Serena's face pales with horror.

Quickly, they duck into a storage closet, and call out their transformation phrases. Bright light encases their bodies. Darien is costumed with a tuxedo, top hat, and white half-mask. Serena is consumed by fire--- which fades to reveal a red, purple, and white Sailor outfit, with matching red high-heels.

Finally, they burst out of the tiny room as Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mars*. They can no longer hear any anxious shouting, which is usually a BAD sign! They start to run towards the monster that they can barely see hovering at the other end of the mall.

But the closer that they get to the youma, the more fearful Darien/Tuxedo Mask becomes.... A cold dread is washing over him... It's puzzling because this unexpected rush of emotions isn't his--- It's... Serena's?

He is awestruck to realize that the bond that once connected him to Sailor Moon has transferred to Sailor Mars*! Unfortunately, he doesn't have time to consider the implications of the switch--- a glint of metal--- the blade of a dagger--- is flying towards him with deadly accuracy....

Author's Notes: I know it has taken me forever to update--- literally, it's been a week, but that's the longest it's ever taken me, and I'm sorry if I kept you waiting. I'm just not good with romance scenes, so I had to put some extra effort into this scene. What finally pushed me to finish, was of course, the encouragement and inspiration I draw from you guys. And I want to thank a few people, in particular: **Dragonwitch250-** Yes, in fact the Silver Crystal will make an appearance in the next chapter, and then it's "shining" moment comes in about 2-3 chapters after that. **Ange de l'aube-** Yeah, I'm afraid for this story, I can't spend as much time developing the characters as I would like, so I end up using their story stereotypes (ex. Rei being arrogant), but I'm really hoping that everyone will evolve over the course of this fanfic. I'm just not really sure how to do that yet. (BTW- I'm glad that you like the fire reading sequence, because it was really you that helped me with that scene. It turned into one of my own, personal favorite chapters!) **SerenityMoonGoddess-** I'm really not trying to paint Rei as the bad guy, but of course, she does have some negative characteristics. I'm glad you like the story! **Ashgeliton- **I really appreciated your review, maybe more than any I've received. Your enthusiasm pushes me to write, and preserve, and I only hope to be deserving of your praise! Don't be afraid to criticize too--- it only makes my writing stronger. Thanks so much! **Fedski-** Here's more. I hope you continue to keep up with the updates, because it means a lot to me to know people like the direction of this fanfic!


	13. One in the Same

Chapter Thirteen:

Darien gets a glimpse of a wicked blade bearing down upon him, before he ducks to his left and out of harm's way. The youma--- a scaly creature with two heads and leathery wings sprouting from its back--- is in the process of producing more daggers, when Tuxedo Mask decides to take offensive action.

Grabbing a handful of steel-tipped roses, he hurls them at the monster. He is vainly hoping that the flowers will prove more effective than they did last time. One rose nails the youma on the forehead, and it shrieks out in pain! It extends two razor-sharp hands towards its own skull and begins pulling.... It looks like it's trying to tear itself in two!

A horrible ripping sound can be heard echoing throughout the wide halls, but at least the youma has stopped screaming. It just grins, happy to have inspired such terror in its' weak opponents. It continues to pull itself apart, until two exact clones of the original monster stand before Sailor Mars* and Tuxedo Mask. In this case, roses seem like a BAD idea!

Sailor Mars*, who had been leaning over Venus' prone (still breathing) form, looked up when she heard the monster cry out. When it tore itself in two--- She decided it was time to step in, "Hey Ugly, How dare you hurt my friend? Venus is the type of person that always has my back, and now I have to be there for her. In the name of the planet Mars, I shall punish you!"

Serena puts her hands together like she is praying, and intones the magic words, "Mars Fire Surround." A blast of fire emanates from her clasped hands, but this time, the fireball moves so slowly towards its target (snail-speed), that both youmas are able to dodge the pitiful attack with ease. They waste no time in launching attacks of their own.

Darien/Tuxedo Mask sees what they are attempting to do, and is quick to distract both creatures. Hefting his cane like a sword, he engages them both in hand-to-hand combat, of which he is a master. Still, two against one isn't exactly fair odds, and Mask ends up with a fair amount of cuts and bruises. As of yet, the monsters are unscathed.

Suddenly, they hear a rustling sound from above them. A Sailor's silhouette is perched on the windowsill, observing and assessing the battle from that height. Slowly, she steps out from the shadows so that everyone can see her face.

Sailor Moon*'s violet eyes are haughty and determined, "I am Sailor Moon*. As the Champion of Love and Justice, I must right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you." Rei attempts to go through the series of hand movements associated with her alter-ego, but her arms seem unwilling to cooperate. They get tangled around one another, making Rei look like a life-sized soft pretzel.

It's easy to see that Sailor Moon* is beginning to lose patience, so finally she just leaps down to ground level and raises her moon wand at the monsters. It looks like a shortened staff with a red orb protruding from the top, surrounded by gold leaf. Holding the wand close to her body, Rei sweeps it in a wide half circle around her waist, finally shouting, "Moon Princess Halation."

The array of stars, sparkles, and crescent moons that usually erupt from her wand, now emerge as mere shadows of their former splendor. Rei flashes back to her vision at the temple, and seethes with uncontrolled anger, "It's getting worse!" Unfortunately, her display had another down-side. She had drawn the youmas' attention to her, at a time when she is essentially powerless.

Tuxedo Mask has been knocked unconscious. A similarly limp Venus is off to Rei's right, but the two monsters are slowly advancing towards the only remaining "obstacles" to their mission: herself, and Serena.

One of the youmas extends a dripping hand towards Rei--- apparently; he is gifted with extending limbs. His arm grows 10 ft. in length before reaching her. The monster wants to pacify Rei's powers before coming any closer to her, so he makes to grab the glittering brooch at the forefront of her costume. It takes effort, but eventually he removes the jewelry from her garments, and throws it, carelessly, into a corner.

Rei can hear her brooch clatter across the tiled floor behind her. A well of panic bubbles in her stomach, and she lets loose a terrible scream. Swiftly, her body suit fades to ribbons, and finally to her civilian clothes, "Is this the end?" she thinks, remembering the terrible darkness promised by the fire.

Unbeknownst to his friends, Darien's eyes begin to flutter. Vaguely, he can make out the shapes of two youmas approaching Rei and Serena, but he sees everything moving in slow motion. He notices Serena's look of terror and Rei's sense of resilience as a deadly mass of dark energy is shot at both of them.

Every fiber in Darien's being is screaming to help save them--- his girlfriend or his friend--- from certain peril, but which one? He won't be able to block both attacks. Whoever he chooses will live, and the other will die. Can he really live with those consequences?

While his mind is busy making this decision, his body is already responding to the situation. Some instinct, some pang in his heart ushers him forward. Ignoring the pain in his back, and the blood that is dripping down from his forehead, Darien/Tuxedo Mask runs towards her. With less than a second to spare, he scoops her up into his arms, and out of harms way.

Darien can feel her shaking against him, and silent tears pour from her eyes, "Serena?" he asks gently, "Are you okay?" She hesitantly nods her head, but then sobs in intervals, so Darien hugs her more securely against his chest.

At the same time, he is listening for a sound from behind him--- some indication of what happened to Rei. When no noise is forthcoming, he risks looking behind him, to see... Sailor Venus, once more awake and fighting, and standing guard over Rei.

From the looks of things, she used her "Venus Chain Encircle" to grab Rei and pull her away from any immediate danger. Now, she is confronting the enemies, "No-one ruins my date and gets away with it! I am a Sailor Scout, which by definition makes me a defender of the peace--- and your worst nightmare. But I am also the Goddess of Love. I will protect love at all costs, especially if it means destroying you."

Lifting a finger and pointing it straight at the monsters, she looks within herself for the new words of power. "Crescent Beam Smash," she screams. Beams of amber light hit the monsters full force. It doesn't stop there--- the light goes THROUGH the creatures, and reduces them to a pile of dirt and rubble on the mall floor. Sailor Venus stares, in shock, at the strength of her new abilities, before a warm realization sets into her heart.

"I did it, I did it," Mina starts squealing, even performing a little happy dance. The rest of the group coalesces around her, offering words of reassurance, and congratulation. Is it Darien's imagination, or are Rei's eyes shooting daggers at Serena from over the top of Venus' head?

Regardless, the two of them (Darien and Rei) have things they need to discuss. "Rei," he intones, "I think we need to talk."

"Yeah, you're right," she sputters harshly, "But I need to talk to Serena first. Let me just grab my brooch, and we can go."

Serena is back to her usual level of cheerfulness by now, "Here--- let me help you with that." She bends over to pick up the brooch, wherein lies the Silver Imperium Crystal. Just as her fingers brush over its gold encasing, the gem begins to pulse and glow like moonlight.

Serena's/Sailor Mars*' eyes widen. Her expression is that of pure wonderment. Darien looks awestruck, and perhaps a little... smug? Sailor Venus had left to go find Rini, so she is not witness to this auspicious display, and the only other person there--- Rei--- seems not to notice anything. Quickly, she snatches the brooch from Serena's hands. "What do you think you're doing?" she snaps.

"Oh, um, sorry Rei. I guess I just fazed out for a minute, or I'm hallucinating or something," Serena says the last part to herself, and secretly wonders if she is going insane.

Rei's eyes soften, "I'm sorry for snapping at you. This really isn't your fault, but I do have to talk to you, pronto."

"Yeah, sure Rei. You know I'm always here for you." Both girls turn to Darien to make their good-byes, "Could you tell Mina to take Rini home, if they're done with their date?"

"Yes, I'll do that," he smiles, "Bye Serena, bye Sailor Moon." The funny thing is--- he's only talking about **one** person.

Author's Notes: Lucky Chapter Thirteen--- I guess I feel this is sort of a landmark point in this story. It took a lot of time to get here, and I have to confess, the last week or so, I've been toying with ideas for a different fanfic that I may be starting soon. Of course, I will finish this one (hopefully before school starts), but it was just fun to come up with some new storylines. Thank yous are as follows: **Ange** **de L'aube-** Thanks for being a real friend. I can always count on you to listen to my inane jabber, and help this story along. Plus, it's nice to know that Twihards can also be Sailor Moon fans. It's a small, supernatural world after all! **Dragonwitch250-** Thanks for being such a loyal reader. It's nice to know that people check in on my stories regularly, and that they like what I write. **SelenityHyperion-** I would say Rei's rude awakening is about four chapters away! I guess you'll just have to stay tuned until then (lol). **SerenityMoonGoddess-** And just when I thought we were moving beyond the two word reviews. I'm kidding of course, but I do appreciate you keeping my spirits up, and writing after each chapter! It means a lot. **PRiNC355 T-** Honestly, one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. Thanks so much for reading my story. It helped me move this chapter along pretty quickly. **Fedski-** Mention #2! In fact, I promise to mention you every time you review, just to give you an incentive to do so! Seriously, I love hearing from you!


	14. Mystery Solved

Author's Notes: The paragraphs in italics are Darien's reminiscing.

Chapter Fourteen

Part One:

Darien/Tuxedo Mask lithely leaps from rooftop to rooftop, conspicuously aware that his black-and-red cape is billowing around him. His dress shoes finally touch familiar ground--- the balcony of his apartment. He quickly slides the glass door open, cringing when it makes a screeching noise loud enough to disturb the neighbors.

Finally, like a shadow, he slips inside, and looks around for signs of an intruder. Darien knows that he is being a little overly cautious, but once a Negaverse general named Zoisite tracked him down and discovered his secret identity. He didn't want to risk something similar happening now.

Once he is sure that the area is secure, Tuxedo Mask de-transforms, and allows himself to smile. _This afternoon had surely been an eye-opener. At the park, when he had been talking to Serena, everything had fallen into place with a burst of intuition (AN: I know that line is from Eclipse, but I couldn't resist)._

_It was simple, really: His duty to the Moon Princess stemmed from his former love for her, but if that bond was broken, gone--- then what was he being loyal to? Certainly not his heart._

_Darien had spent his entire life not knowing who he was. He had always been consumed with the idea that knowing your past meant you had an instruction manual for the future, without doubts and without insecurities. But when everything was finally revealed to him, had he been grateful for the divine interference? Did he want his life to be determined by what happened 1000 years ago?_

_No, love could not be forced, and he had finally come to terms with that. In wasn't in his heart to care for Rei that way, but loving Serena... It would be as easy as breathing, and he needed it---her---like he needed air._

_It had been a slow dependency. When he first met Serena, outside of the arcade, all of his senses had warned him to stay away. She had this magnetic pull that was sucking him in. As much as he used to yearn for true friends and a family, Darien hadn't been ready to let himself get close to anyone again._

_He had teased her, mercilessly, but Serena still kept popping up in his life. She became a part of his daily routine, and he had come to count on her... in a very roundabout way. Even when Darien didn't know who he was, Serena seemed to know, and would sometimes give him these looks that said, "It's time to let your guard down. Let yourself live again."_

_Still, Darien had resisted, until their shared profession brought their relationship to a whole new level. The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask relied on each-other in battle, and Darien had finally realized that he could rely on Serena in real life. He let her in, sealed her essence into his heart, where it would remain emblazoned forever._

_So when Serena had asked him what he was looking for in a girl, and he said he didn't know, he had been lying--- not just to her, but to himself. When Darien looked into Serena's soulful sapphire eyes, filled with such trust and understanding, he saw everything he had been searching for. _

_In that moment Darien chose her. He chose her over Rei and whatever destiny had in store for them. He chose her because SHE was his identity. SHE was the part of him he had lost with his memories--- not the title of Prince, or his relationship to Rei, or any of the things that were SUPPOSED to define who he was. Serena was what was important._

_Of course, things had spiraled out from there. The sudden beckons to the battle had stopped him from telling Serena how he felt. Netherless, the two had run hand in hand towards the mall. Darien never thought one fight could have such profound consequences._

Unintentionally, Darien shudders. Just thinking about what COULD have happened tonight. If he had waited just one more moment to act, Serena could have ceased to exist. Surely, he would die too, if that happened.

Serena is the bright point in his life--- losing his parents had been hard enough, but he couldn't survive losing her. In fact, it seemed improbable that the world could still function if Serena wasn't there to smile and bring joy into it. But he digresses...

_As Serena had bent to pick up the Silver Imperium Crystal, it had glowed like moonlight, casting a strange glow upon her features. Darien had flashed back to his dreams of Princess Serenity and suddenly warm recognition seeped through him. Was he not betraying his duty after all?_

_He remembered all of the strange things that had happened since the battle with Rubeus--- the power drains, the star locket... even Serena's amazing Frisbee ability, and Rei's miserable attempt to do the Sailor Moon poses--- and he felt a sense of conviction overcome his entire being._

_Then, Serena and Rei had started to leave the mall. After they said their own goodbyes, Darien had responded in kind, "Bye Serena, Bye Sailor Moon." The funny thing was he was talking about ONE person._

_Of course, he had to test his theory, so he had leaped home--- running along the rooftops as Tuxedo Mask in order to make it to his apartment as soon as possible._

Darien considers all of this, while he makes his way into his bedroom. Turning on the desk lamp, he slides his copy of "The Gossiper" out from his jacket pocket, and puts it underneath the light.

He strains his vision, trying to get a better look at the picture displayed on the front cover--- It was taken from a battle from a few months ago, BEFORE all of the weirdness occurred.

As much as he tries, he can't make out the details of the Scouts' outfits. He rummages around in his desk, before pulling out a magnifying glass. Holding it over the photo, he examines the blonde girl with the meatball hairstyle, and also the raven-haired beauty.

Darien's smile grows ten-fold. Sure enough, Serena is featured with a golden crescent moon emblazoned on the tiara on her forehead. Rei's tiara features a red oblong jewel, associated with the fiery Sailor Mars.

He is now 99% positive his theory is correct (although he is still uncertain about the hows and whys), but decides one more test couldn't hurt. He scrambles towards the bed, and grabs the telephone on his bed-side table, dialing a number he knows by heart.

Ring Ring

"Hello?" A male voice answers from the other end.

"Hey Andrew. I'm glad you're home, man. There is something I have to ask you."

"Darien? Sure, buddy, what do you need?"

Darien hesitates, wondering if there is any way to get the information he needs, without making Andrew suspicious. Quickly, he comes up with a line of attack that MIGHT work, and if it doesn't succeed, he can always backtrack later, "Um, yeah, Serena and I got into this big fight... I don't know what to do Andrew."

Andrew's response is immediate, and somewhat more passionate than Darien expected, "What happened? What did you do?"

When Darien doesn't respond, Andrew rushes on, "I can't help you unless you give me more details."

Still nothing.

Andrew sighs, "I know this must be killing you, Darien. And I'm sorry if I'm not being supportive right now, but that girl means everything to you. Ever since you two started dating, you've been happy and smiling. Of course, you've been acting weird the last couple of days, but that's not important. You need her, Darien. Do whatever you have to do to get her back."

Darien heaves a sigh of relief--- what Andrew said is confirmation enough--- but Andrew interprets it as a sign of doubt, "Don't worry too much, okay? She'll be back... Serena loves you too, remember."

Just a second ago, Darien was sure he could not be happier than he felt at that moment, but then Andrew's last sentence comes rushing over his ears. Happiness floods into him--- He can't imagine a better feeling in the world.

"Thanks, Andrew. You've really helped me out. I promise I'll make this up to you, someday, buddy!"

"Of course, Darien. What are friends for?"

They hang up, and Darien settles himself on the bed, pulling the blue silk covers over his tired muscles. Still grinning, he makes to turn off the light--- just barely noticing the glint of a metal picture frame positioned awkwardly on the bed-side table.

Darien looks at it, confused. He doesn't keep photographs, and this one must be very important if it was resting on his bedside table. Hesitantly, he pulls the picture towards him--- and out of the shadows cast by the lamp--- and feels his pulse speed up at the sight. "Duh," he mentally screeches, "Here was my proof all along."

The gilded frame houses a picture of Darien and Serena together. They are both smiling, and his arm is gently wrapped around her waist.

Coming face to face with the photograph, Darien realizes how stupid he has been these last couple of days. Once he examined his feelings, it was painfully obvious that he and Serena were meant to be together.

Despite that frustration, he can't find it within himself to be annoyed or angry right now. He is still on top of the world.

After placing the photo back on the table--- in clear view this time--- Darien closes his eyes, and allows sleep to overtake him. He is sure to have pleasant dreams.... (AN: signal foreboding music)

__________________________________________________________

Part Two (Diamond's POV):

Diamond stomps through the castle. Each step reverberates off the stone floor, and falls menacingly upon the ears of the guards and servant people. His eyes are emblazoned with a cold and calculating fury, that if, directed at them could mean their instant beheading, but fortunately, the prince is too preoccupied to notice anyone else.

Diamond marches towards the dudgeon. The lamps on the walls distort his features, and make him look even more insane, but never once does he stop or falter in his movements. Finally, he stands before a wooden door.

He raises a fist to the aged wood, in order to demand entrance into the room, but the door springs open of its own accord. Prince Diamond looks inside warily, but none-the-less steps into the mostly barren room. Spiders scuttle away from his impressive figure, but he pays them no attention--- He is only focused on the matter at hand, and will let little distract him from his obsession.

It had been a few days since the conversation with Sapphire, and now he is determined to make true on his promise to win Serenity. Stealthily, he approaches the Wise Man, whose hooded figure is perched on a dusty green throne, and whose hands are constantly encircling a teal-colored crystal ball.

"Any news?" Diamond gets to the point, without going through the usual string of pleasantries. He had instructed the Wise Man to keep watch over Serenity and Endymion now that he could not, but the reports had become increasingly distressful.

"Prince, your plan seems to have crumbled at least," the Wise Man's crackling voice irks Diamond, "Endymion plans to reveal everything to Serenity in the morning."

"Well, then, we have until morning to figure this mess out."

"I've already told you that this is a useless effort. I'm not going to help you seduce this girl, when you should be seeking revenge on Earth."

"And who are you to order me? If I tell you to do something, you WILL do it. Or are you a traitor, like my brother insinuates? I would be wary, if I were you Wiseman, of risking my displeasure."

"That is a laughable prospect. There is nothing that you can do to harm me," the Wise Man pauses, "You still have your uses Diamond, and I suppose Princess Serenity is a worthwhile asset. It will be easier to defeat Earth without her fighting against us. I suppose... I will aid your insane infatuation."

Diamond stares at the Wise Man, with barely concealed hate. Still, he can not pass up on the offer, and resolutely nods, "How?"

"This Endymion is a fool. He can be logical every once in a while, but he is predominantly ruled by his heart. If I were to send him dreams, claiming that their close relationship would risk Serenity's safety, he would not dare to be near her."

"You really think that will work?" Diamond asks incredulously.

"Of course. You have been trying to destroy their love--- It was a stupid idea, and destined to fail. But if you use their love as a weapon against them, they will fall into the trap all too easily."

Diamond seems to have regained his composure, "Carry the plan out immediately." He makes to leave, but the Wise Man's voice catches him just as he reaches the door. "Not quite yet. If I do this for you, I demand certain... reimbursement."

Diamond swings back around to face the hooded sorcerer, "You will not hold this over me. I am ruler of the Negaverse, and you WILL learn the proper respect."

"Excuse me, your majesty," Wise Man sneers, "But it's really a small compensation for my work. I'll assist you... in exchange for Small Lady."

"What do you want with her? She will cease to exist once Serenity joins us."

"That is my business, and my problem to deal with."

"Very well, you can collect her once Serenity is evil. Get to work," demands Prince Diamond, enraged that he is bowing down to Wise Man's demands.

Diamond stomps up to the ground level, his footsteps still sounding with the same furious energy.

Wise Man grins behind the layer of fabric obscuring his face---skull--- from view. He sets his attention towards his crystal ball, and begins to chant.

After a few minutes, he settles back into his throne, satisfied with his work. "Sweet dreams, Endymion," he murmurs before his maniacal laughter fills the dismal room.

___________________________________________________________

Author's notes: Finally, we reach the climax! And it's very important that you guys tell me what you think, since I'm sure this is kind of a frustrating chapter! Of course, I also have to thank the people who have been commenting. Their opinions mean a lot to me, and I only hope they continue to read and review: **xo** **Usako ox-** I'm glad you are such a big Diamond fan, but does that mean you would side with him over Darien? **Ange de L'aube- **Couldn't have done it without you. Plus, British accents always make things better! **Dragonwitch250-** Trust me, Darien's inability to figure out Serena's true identity was annoying me too. That's why I had to include the whole "duh" factor into this chapter. Then again, Serena hasn't figured it out at all, so we have to credit Darien with being first. **Fedski-** You have no idea how great your review made me feel! It's sort of like how Serena was able to defeat Beryl, because she had the support of her friends. I'll finish this fanfic because of you guys, and all the encouragement you've given me. **SerenityMoonGoddess- **I can always count on you. **Jessicam242-** Since you liked the last chapter, I hope you like this one too because it's basically Darien's POV on events. **Goddessofanime2003-** I'm glad to have some new people reading my fanfic! Please, stay posted....


	15. Happily Never After

**Author's Notes:** Wow! Thanks, everybody, for reading and reviewing my story, Identity Crisis. And now I have a question to pose to you, the readers: **Do you think Diamond should be able to turn Serena evil?** If you click on my profile, you can vote in a poll that might help determine the ending of my story.

Chapter Fourteen

Part Three:

Darien sits up in bed, grasping for breath. His shoulders heave with the effort of taking in enough air, and his hair is plastered to his face by the sheen of cold sweat drenching his brow. Darien places his head in his hands, trying to keep his sanity around him, but a pang in his heart--- like a glass shard being driven into it, haggard edges continuously rubbing over his open wounds--- forces his arms to his sides, in an effort to relieve the pain.

He has never known a pain like this--- so all consuming, so powerful--- a thousand youmas couldn't compare. This is worse because monsters, he can fight. Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Scouts can defeat, destroy, obliviate the creatures of the Negaverse with a wand... a spell... a well-aimed rose to the heart. But the evil he is facing now, existed in his dreams--- was trying to warn him of the dark shadow he would cast on Serena's life.

_It is their wedding day. As the bride and groom walk arm in arm away from the church, Serena turns to him, eyes alight with happiness, "Darien--- I can't believe we're finally married. It's like a dream (AN: ironic)...."_

_"I know, Serena. We'll finally have our happily ever after." As he leans in for a kiss, pausing only to finger a strand of golden hair that has fallen over her face... a booming voice disrupts the celebrations._

_The ground, itself, begins to quake with anxiousness. Serena is violently flung away from his embrace, and separated from Darien by a growing gorge. Lightening flashes in the background with increasing menace, but still the voice speaks with eerie pleasure, "Behold the future for you and your beloved. Unless you stay away from her--- Serena, Princess of the White Moon, will meet her ultimate doom."_

_"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Darien screams into the air, desperately searching for answers in the purple storm clouds gathering along the horizon._

_"My name is not important, but I suggest you listen well. You are a danger to the ones you love most, especially Serena. If you want her to survive, and live a long, happy life in the future, then you must avoid her at all costs."_

_"That's insane. I love Serena. I would do anything for her. This is just a dream, a Negaverse trick. It's not real!"_

_"Oh, but it is real." The voice takes on a distinctly mocking tone, "And your love ensures NOTHING! Wouldn't you say you loved your parents? You know, they died because of you. Little 6 yr. old Darien was so eager to visit the mountains for his birthday! Of course, he didn't think about the sharp turns in the road leading there--- didn't consider the fact that the car could crash, and that Mom and Dad would be killed on contact."_

_"I.... I," Darien's voice is strained, and his eyes blaze with something between anger and guilt. _

_The voice sneers, driving its' final point home, "Can you guarantee that Serena won't be harmed by your thoughtlessness?"_

_Darien starts to shudder, goose bumps line his arms as doubts are planted in his mind. Still, he looks up defiantly, "Anything can happen, but that doesn't mean it will. You... you have to tell me who you are."_

_"Fine, if that is what it will take for you to accept the truth."_

_Darien spins around, hearing the sound of approaching footsteps. Out of the mist, steps a dark haired man, dressed in a pale lavender suit and cape. The man is obviously handsome--- good build, strong jaw, with... midnight blue eyes--- eyes that Darien recognizes from the mirror every morning. He is horrified... because he is looking at... HIMSELF._

_"Yes, Darien, I am your future self," his double intones, with an arrogant smirk plastered to his perfect face, "Can you trust that I would want what is best for Serenity?"_

_Darien hesitates, eventually giving his clone a half-hearted nod._

_"Good, now it's time to wake up. But don't forget what I have said here tonight. I will be around, to remind you of your promise..."_

_With that, the figure fades back into obscurity. Darien's breathing starts to become ragged and uneven..._

Darien waits several moments for his vision to make sense, for his heart to stop beating like it's trying to escape his chest. The clock chimes the time--- bong, bong--- two in the morning. There are still several hours before school is supposed to start, and Darien knows that he should take full advantage of that... close his eyes, go to sleep....

But he knows that behind his closed eyelids, those images are burned into his brain, waiting to haunt his mind with their doomsday prediction. "What am I going to do?" he wonders, his mind searches for a loophole, an explanation, anything...

Darien glances at the picture of him with Serena, sitting at the place of honor on his bedside table. He grips the metal frame, finding comfort in the depths of the photograph. They are both smiling and happy--- "How can despair erupt from something as beautiful as the love we share for each other?"

The words slip from his lips like a waterfall--- in loving, soothing tones that bring with them a sense of calm and peace. The picture-Serena seems to be staring him right in the eyes--- begging him to believe in himself... and in their lives together.

Darien even smiles a little, remembering countless moments spent in each other's company **(One plus side of the dream, is that it gave him his complete, restored memories back)**: their first kiss; the day Rini appeared in the middle of their date at the park; so many images flash through his head, and he savors the feeling of completeness, of rightness, that accompanies each one.

Satisfied, he makes to set the picture down, when it instantly... cracks. Spider web-like veins writhe along the surface of the glass. To his horror, picture-Serena's head bobs and falls limp. Blood spurts from her mouth, and she appears bruised and broken.

The picture-Darien remains the same, smiling and at ease amidst the chaos surrounding him.

Darien feels his blood boil--- at the world, at HIMSELF. How could he let something happen to her? How could he CAUSE something to happen to her? Was he some monster?

It doesn't matter... It would be incredibly selfish of him to start dating Serena, ignoring the risks to her safety, just because HE needs her in his life. The WORLD needs her, and if he does ANYTHING to jeopardize her existence, he knows he can never forgive himself.

The idea of a permanent separation sears Darien. "Not permanent," he mutters to himself, "I won't do this forever. Just long enough for me to figure out those dreams." While a part of him is doubling over in agony, incapable of handling the rush of emotions filtering through his system, he is all too aware of a part of himself that has become numb with the pain.

Some portion of Darien's soul is squirreling its' way into the depths of his consciousness, trying to close itself off from the world that it can no longer accept.

For a brief moment, Darien wonders which is worse: the agony, or the numbness. It hurts so much to think about Serena, to know that he won't feel her in his arms, or kiss her delicate, rosy lips.... It would be nice to escape the misery, escape the sense of loneliness that threatens to overwhelm him.

"But," he rationalizes, "I can't shut myself off from the world." A person without feeling, without pain can never know the true extent of love. This numb side of him is too much like the man he used to be: cold, uncaring, and distant. Serena's light brought him out of his shell, exposed him to a world where he could feel both love and pain, and he will never regret that decision.

Serena is so wonderful--- so absolute in her purity and goodness. He was blessed to have gotten to know her in either lifetime. Speaking of which...

"I guess I can't tell her that she is the Moon Princess... not yet anyway." Darien stands and starts pacing the length of the room, trying to come up with a plan, "It's bad enough that I have to stop talking to her all of a sudden--- I can't be her friend anymore, let alone a boyfriend. If she finds out we are destined to be together, and that I'm ignoring her anyway...." He lets the sentence trail off, thinking over his very limited options.

He cringes, "I have to stay with Rei... at least for a little while. If I'm going to stop hanging out with Serena, then I need some contact with the group. And besides, Mina will get suspicious if I abandon my Moon Princess," he says 'Moon Princess' with air quotes, "and start ignoring Serena at the same time."

He sighs, "It's probably for the best. I mean, I have no idea how Serena feels about me since the mind swipe, but... she wouldn't hurt her friends. If I'm with Rei, it makes sure that she is kept at a distance--- that she won't start thinking of me... romantically."

The thought hurts more than he imagined it could.

Finally, Darien collapses unto the bed, appearing 10 years older, and with a dead look in his stormy eyes. He has a feeling that his plan is easier said than done--- and just saying it is enough to send him swirling into madness.

He doesn't sleep--- he just stares up at his cream colored ceiling, without moving--- seemingly without breathing. But even though he is LOOKING upward, he is not really SEEING anything--- just reliving memories that are now bittersweet.

"Fate is cruel," Now that he can remember... everything... Now that he and Serena can live happily ever after... something rips them apart.

Darien imagines every aspect of his life, as it stands in contrast to his memories with Serena--- And a dead weight settles over his heart.

Something inside him crumbles. For years, he had built up his self control--- an expressionless mask that allowed him to face any challenge without fear. But now, strong, untouchable Darien feels his walls collapsing around him.

A single tear runs down Darien's cheek, burying itself into his shirt. He doesn't bother to rub his eyes... several more will follow. ___________________________________________________________

Author's Notes: I'm sorry, I'm just doing a general "thank you" this time--- I've been super busy this week--- but I promise to go back to doing individual comments next chapter. So, thanks, to the following people: **Ashgeliton, xo Usako ox, PRiNC355 T, Moonkiss, Ange de L'aube, SerenityMoonGoddess, Sailor Moon has Balls, Roses and Diamonds **(make sure you vote in the poll**), , Fedski **(especially you; i always look forward to reading your reviews. I just hope you like this update in my story, **and Chichiforever.**


	16. Friend or Foe

Chapter Fifteen:

Rei and Serena pick their way towards the mall exit, trying to avoid glass slivers and other debris that litter the ground. Of course, Serena can't help but trip over some fallen store merchandise, but at least she makes an effort to walk as gracefully as she possibly can.

Rei sighs, feeling a stab of annoyance in her gut--- not just at Serena, but at herself. Tonight had been such a close call. Rei can still recall the sensation of dark energy rushing past her, and the tight tug of Venus' "Love Chains" around her waist. In those few moments, she had been more scared than she had ever been before--- and the fear still clings to her now like a second skin.

Rei feels numb, completely detached, and utterly, completely helpless. Before this week, she had always marched into battle with a fierce confidence--- an undying certainty in herself and her abilities. Now, she doesn't know what to think. She can maybe bear the fact that her arrogance had almost cost her her life, but can she forgive herself for not protecting Serena?

As often as they argue, Serena is like a sister to her. Sure, Serena is a klutz and sometimes a liability in battle, but she is the heart of the team. In a lot of ways, she symbolized what the Sailor Scouts fought for: love, innocence, and friendship. "But I would knock her unconscious before I told her that," Rei amends to herself.

And a part of her feels responsible for what COULD have happened tonight. Rei wonders that if she had just been a little quicker, or a little cleverer, they might have avoided the whole mess...

This sense of tenderness overwhelms Rei. It's not something she is used to expressing--- so she falls back into more comfortable territory: an emotion she knows and understands well--- anger. "Serena," she shrieks, "Pick up the pace already. Do your meatballs upset your balance, or are you just so uncoordinated that you can't walk in a straight line for two minutes?"

Serena starts, "Stop it Rei. You can be so mean sometimes." And the tongue-wars ensue.

Twenty minutes later, the pair is settled inside Rei's room at Cherry Hill Temple. "I'll just call my mom and ask if I can stay over," Serena says brightly, before bouncing around the corner, pigtails streaming behind her.

Rei watches her go with a mixed sense of amusement and fury. Since arriving at home, she had abruptly remembered the reason for this meeting:

Flashback

Rei had sat before the sacred fire, and it had showed her a vision--- as mind-blowing as it was terrible. A deep voice had intoned, "Where once there was happiness, there is now distress. Where once there was power, there is now weakness. Mars fights the Moon for control of Earth, and its' prince must struggle to find the truth."

"He will be torn between the two celestial bodies--- between what his heart knows, and what his mind demands. He will choose, and he will choose wrong, and there will be darkness."

End Flashback

Rei is only broken out of her reverie, when Serena suddenly appears back in the room. She fixes the blonde with an icy glare, but Serena seems oblivious to any feelings of ill will. She jumps onto the bed beside her "princess" with a cheery smile lighting her face, "So Rei--- What did you want to talk about?"

Rei pauses, "My relationship with Darien." Her voice gains strength, "Namely you staying out of it!"

Serena visibly blanches, "Darien talked to you about that already?" Her eyes soften, and her pale features mold into a look of sympathy, "I'm so sorry, Rei. You know I care about you a lot, but I care about Darien too. I think... I think this might be for the best."

"What do you mean 'for the best'? Darien and I belong together, or have you forgotten?"

"No, I didn't forget. I just think Darien should be allowed to choose his own destiny."

"And what about me? Did you ever consider MY feelings in all of this?"

"Of course I did, Rei. I think if you guys spend some time apart... see different people... things will work out the way they are truly meant to be."

Rei can't take this anymore, "I can't believe you Serena. I'm your princess--- more than that, I'm your friend! You don't treat friends this way!"

Serena starts to talk, but Rei cuts her off again, "You're being so selfish! Just because you want Darien for yourself doesn't mean that you have the right to klutz in and ruin my life!"

"What are you talking about?" Serena's startled expression looks genuine enough.

"You dating Darien--- what else?"

Serena's eyes widen. Her cheeks flush, and her next words come out stuttered, "I'm not dating Darien. What gave you that idea?"

"Huh?"

Both girls share a moment of awkward silence, as they re-evaluate their conversation. Obviously, something was missed in translation....

Finally, Serena pinches the bridge of her nose (It is a habit she picked up from Darien), before venturing to say, "Maybe, we should start over...."

"Um, yeah, sure," Rei nods.

Serena looks Rei in the eyes, with such a degree of compassion and tenderness that Rei feels guilty for her earlier outburst. Maybe, there's just been a misunderstanding: She and Darien will live happily ever after, Serena will be a bridesmaid at their wedding, and Rei can live the fairytale she's always dreamed of.

"Okay, Rei, it's like this. I was talking to Darien today, and he sort of feels like... the past is in the past. He doesn't want to hurt you, but he wonders if, maybe, you guys don't belong together... even if you are the Prince and Princess."

Rei takes it back. Serena might not have Darien in her clutches yet, but she is obviously turning his mind against her, "You don't have to pretend with me. I did a fire reading, so I already know that you are trying to steal Darien away from me. Just admit it...."

"No. That's not true. You have to believe me..." Serena's bottom lip starts to quiver, and Rei worries that water-works will follow.

"Uh huh. Then look me in the eyes, and tell me you don't have feelings for Darien."

Minutes tick by, and still Serena says nothing.

"Well...?" Rei barks with the sharp tone of someone who already knows the answer.

Serena's eyes dart back and forth--- first focusing on the tapestry behind Rei's head, and then lowering them as if to study Rei's shoes. Eventually, she heaves a giant breath, "It's not like that Rei. He'd never look at me as more than a friend, and I would NEVER do that to you."

"It's too late," Rei feels her own tears starting to pool at the corner of her eyes.

"No, it's not. I...," a touch of a smile comes over Serena's face, and her eyes take on the far-off look of a person that is daydreaming, "Darien's been an important person in my life, from the moment I met him. First, he was my enemy, and now he's my friend, but he's always been... there. And he's a great person--- he's considerate, smart, brave... you know that.

But it honestly doesn't matter how I feel. I'm not saying this because I want to take him from you, or because I want to see you unhappy. It's because I love you BOTH so much, that I think you need to spend some time apart... so you can BOTH learn where you stand."

Every word that she says just enflames Rei more. What does Serena want--- pity, a shoulder to cry on? "She isn't going to get those here," Rei's mind screams. "Get out!" she shouts out loud.

"What? Rei..." Serena quivers with the force of Rei's temper.

"Get out!"

"Please..."

"Now!"

Serena stifles a sob, but turns to collect her things, and than races out of the room with all the advantage of her Scout training. Outside the temple, she finally collapses by the steps, and lets a few tears fall to her cheeks, but her mind is too upset right now to sort things out.

She runs towards home. There is no moon out tonight, but she knows the way by heart.

Upon arrival, Serena flings open her bedroom door, and buries her head in one of the numerous pink pillows adorning her bed. How did things go so horribly wrong?

She had known... or at least suspected her feelings for Darien ever since the battle with Rubeus. He had almost DIED that night. Seeing him injured had cut her so deeply that she almost couldn't breathe from the pain--- but it wasn't until Rei phrased the question so pointedly that Serena realized the truth. She liked Darien... maybe even... loved him.

No, she just liked him--- that alone was enough to deal with.

And it's wrong for her to feel that way... but she can't help it. Darien is an essential part of who she is as a person--- like she's only completely safe when he's around.

Maybe, it is because he is so **PERFECT---** that she feels special when he's with her--- All she knows, is that this ex-enemy, had become her best friend. A small, selfish part of her dreamed that he was more than that...

Still, Serena always understood that Darien was off limits. It didn't seem to matter anyway, "Rei hates me."

"Meow!" Luna had been padding down the halls, when she heard the last part of Serena's confession.

"I don't really want to talk about, Luna," says Serena, resolutely.

Still, the fur-ball lithely leaps unto her bed, and rubs her fur across the length of Serena's arm. Her tail flicks back and forth, and knocks Darien's rose off Serena's bedside table.

Serena picks it up, and lets the familiar fragrance wash over her. It doesn't seem like this should make her feel better--- especially considering her current dilemma--- but the sight of the flower calms her nerves. It makes it feel like a part of Darien is always with her... Just the thought of that makes her feel stronger.

"You know I'm always here for you, Serena," Luna speaks hesitantly, and with obvious concern for her young charge.

"Yes, I know," Serena face warms with a small half-smile, but the expression doesn't reach her eyes. Absently, she rubs the cat's fur, while her eyelids grown heavier. When she wakes up, she will learn that her bad dream had turned into a nightmare!

Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who voted in the poll. For those who haven't--- it's not closed yet, so make sure your voice is heard! And, I also want to mention the people who took the time to review "Identity Crisis". It means a lot that you guys take the time to read my writing. **Storycrazy22-** I'm more a fan of the "happily ever after" type of story myself. **Roses and Diamonds-** Serena's emotional break down will, undoubtedly, get trickier, and I will try to explore that aspect of the story as accurately as possible. **IceQueenBarbarien-** A Serena who isn't loving and caring really isn't Serena at all. That might be Diamond's goal, and he might even succeed in manipulating her, but "Serena" is always the person with a pure heart, which we SM fans adore. **Sailor Moon Has Balls-** I'm so glad you liked last chapter. It's hard to write about something like that, since supernatural forces don't usually invade MY dreams, but I really wanted to get across how much this is hurting Darien. **Fedski-** The highlight of MY week is getting your review! **SelenityHyperion-** Thanks! Of course, I can't take all the credit--- got to love spell check. **Ashgeliton-** I love made-up words. Sometimes, they get the point across better than "proper English". Please keep on being an awesome-est reviewer. **xo Usako ox-** Admittedly, this update isn't as prompt as my usual, but I still hope you like it. **Ange de L'aube-** I "channeled his spirit" with a lot of help from you. Thank you for listening to my rants. In exchange for your generosity, I WON'T sue you for stealing my personality. Just make sure to update your own fanfic, "My Best Friend's Wedding" soon!

P.S. Author's Notes: Sorry nothing much happens in this chapter. It's sort of depressing, but this is also an important part of the story.


	17. A Piece of the Puzzle

Important Author's Notes: Okay, in the last chapter "Happily Never After", we had the whole Rei/Serena confrontation. For the purposes of the rest of this story, assume that Rei explained the whole brainwashing aspect of her vision when talking to Serena. When I'm finished with the story, I might go back and add that into the original plotline. Enjoy!

Chapter Sixteen

Part One (Serena's POV):

"Ahhhhhh, I'm going to be late. Luna, why didn't you wake me?" Serena's image blurs as she races around her room, collecting books, clothes, her star locket, "Oh.... and where are my shoes?"

Luna chortles. Cats can't really chuckle, (and besides, that would be very undignified) but it's good to see that Serena is back to normal. Undoubtedly, she and Rei just got into a fight over manga or something silly like that--- and would be as right as rain by this afternoon.

Serena makes a mad dash down the stairs and out the door--- a storm cloud following her frantic feet. And, as usual, she is not paying close enough attention when she rounds the corner and runs.... smack dab into a muscular chest.

Serena flails, and feels Darien's arms brush her own--- like he's about to catch her--- when suddenly his support retracts, and she falls, helplessly to the ground.

"Owww," she mumbles, rubbing the spot where she hit the ground. Carefully, she opens one crystalline blue eye to look up at her sparring partner. The sun is so bright that she has to squint against the glare--- but the dark ebony locks of hair, the flashing midnight eyes, and green jacket are all unmistakable.

"Darien," she giggles, "We have to stop meeting like this." She lifts up her hand so that he can hoist her up, but he makes no move to assist her... Actually, he's staring at her like he's never met her before.

"Darien?" Serena questions, with genuine panic. Something's wrong... more than his cold appearance, or his lack of chivalry--- she can almost SEE the walls he's built around himself again. The person she's seeing now is no longer HER Darien (Wait... MY Darien--- where did that come from?), it is the stranger that lets no one near him.

Despite the heat of the day, Serena starts shaking. She looks up at Darien from beneath incredibly thick lashes, hoping that this cruel illusion will suddenly fade away, and reveal a completely different reality.

No hope there...

"Serena," he finally mutters cordially, "You should go. You're going to be late for school, and I don't think you can afford another detention."

"Oh, don't worry about that. As Mina would say, 'What doesn't kill you, makes you longer'." Serena gives a nervous half-smile, trying to lighten up the mood, "Anyway, how are you? I haven't seen you since the battle.... and before that, at the park--- you were kind of upset."

Darien shifts his weight from one foot to the other, hastily clenching his hand into a fist, "About that--- I think your nonsense was just getting to me that day. I love Rei. She's my destiny. Frankly, I... I," he swallows, "don't think you and I should hang out anymore. I need to spend time with my Moon Princess."

Serena pales, understanding his hidden implications, but not wanting to believe them, "We're still friends though, right?"

"Really, Serena, I'm not sure we are."

"But what... why?" A silent tear runs down her cheek, but Serena doesn't seem to notice--- so focused is she on what he is saying.

"We don't have anything in common. Really, you're just a little kid, and I want to hang out with more mature people. The other Scouts are okay. They can be serious every once in a while, but YOU are just so COMPLETELY... irresponsible.

You're weak, Serena... not like Rei. You're nothing like Rei, and... I just don't want to have anything to do with you... anymore."

With effort, Serena forces a smile unto her face, but her cheeks are trembling, and her eyes are glazed with tears, "If that's what you want Darien.... See you later." She steps around him, careful not to brush his shirt as she navigates the street.

"Or not," she adds, with a nod of her head. Darien doesn't even look in her direction. Slowly, Serena walks away from that spot on the sidewalk, away from Darien's magnetic pull. Each step is more powerful, more forceful than the last, until she is pounding down the pavement at a dead run.

It's best not to think about what just happened. It's best not to think about the absolute certainty in Darien's eyes, or the way he picked at all of her weak points.

Faster... faster... why can't Serena ever move fast enough to escape the things that keep hurting her? Why were all her friends abandoning her? Why couldn't she be good enough... ever?

She can scarcely breathe. It becomes an effort for her to take air into her lungs, and then let the breath out again. "He's right. I AM klutzy, and immature, and stupid, so why would he want a friend like me? Rei... Rei is everything that I'm not... and they are both better off without me."

But where does that leave Serena? She is the type of person who draws strength from the love and support she receives from her friends, "Without them, I just don't know what to do...."

_"I'm so sorry, Serena. This is killing me too."_

What? "Darien?" She turns around, expecting to see him beside her, but she finds herself staring at empty space. "Darien, I know I heard you. What kind of game are you playing at?"

She wipes her tears away on her sleeve, and glares accusingly at the bushes on her left, then at the tree at the corner. He must be hiding somewhere, "This isn't funny, Darien. Can't you see I'm hurt enough?"

_"I'm so sorry, Serena. This is killing me too."_

Serena freezes, realizing for the first time that the voice is IN HER HEAD. "Oh my God, I'm going crazy... This is literally driving me insane!"

She cocks her head to the side, and briefly considers her mental status. She doesn't FEEL any different than she normally does, "But I know I heard Darien's voice, so what does that mean?"

Her stomach quenches with the possibilities--- sort of a nervous excited flurry--- until she forces herself to state her suspicions out loud, "If I didn't know better, I'd think that I'm reading Darien's thoughts."

But that is ridiculous, right? More proof of the crazy theory? "I do know better--- I know Darien--- and he... he may hate me, but he would NEVER be unnecessarily cruel. I mean, why would he hurt me, and try to destroy our friendship, if he didn't truly want an out? So maybe I'm hallucinating... My mind is just making up things so that I'll think everything's okay...."

Serena's voice breaks, and she stares up into the Heavens like she is expecting Selene, herself, to answer, "How can anything be okay?" And just like that, the clouds cover the sun... and the once beautiful day morphs into something cold and menacing.

_"I guess I've got to go see Rei now."_

Wow--- Serena's imagination really is going wild. Not only can she **hear** "Darien", but she can sense him, his presence. Her greedy eyes roam over this illusionary Darien in a way that she never allowed herself to look at him in real life. With an artist's eye, she studies the way his tousled hair falls perfectly over his own midnight blue orbs.

Serena's gaze lingers over his full lips, his broad shoulders, the shape of his chin, seeking to memorize every detail before he evaporates and leaves her alone again.

But as godly as he looks, it is obvious that he is unhappy. Darien said he HAD to go see Rei--- like it is an obligation--- and his face clearly displays his dread and internal suffering. Darien appears so crushed, so totally defeated... it breaks Serena's heart. She didn't know that her heart could be broken more times than it already had, but here it is splintering off into more pieces.

Serena hesitates for a moment, before turning back. She has to find out what's going on--- if what she is seeing is real--- but as soon as she takes the first step back in the direction she came from... it vanishes--- the mind connection disappears like it never existed.

"Now what?" Serena huffs to herself, "None of this makes any sense."

Of course, she answers herself immediately, "My life hasn't made sense since I became a Sailor Scout." Serena spends several minutes in this sort of internal argument: What to believe, what to do, why does this always happen to her?

But always, her feelings stop her from being completely detached, and completely logical. More than anything, she wants to believe in love, and friendship, and justice. How can she be Sailor Mars* if she doesn't think those things exist, or can't be preserved?

And eventually, her natural optimism takes over. Without consciously realizing it, Serena starts walking towards her homeroom class. She's already ten minutes late, but Serena barely notices the time as she piles into her seat, and for some reason, Ms. Haruna does not call her out on her tardiness.

Serena's mind keeps going in circles, but when no answer is miraculously revealed to her, she realizes that she might be going a little overboard with worry, "Darien is probably just having a bad day, and didn't mean what he said.... Or maybe this issue with Rei is really bothering him. I can't imagine what he must be going through."

She comes to the decision that even if Darien doesn't want to be her friend, that doesn't stop her from BEING a friend. Right now, Darien needs... someone... to help him sort out his feelings, and then if he decides he prefers Rei to Serena, then....

Serena chokes. Well, maybe she would think about that part later. "Why does it have to be either/or anyway? It's not like we asked him to choose sides."

They say that a light bulb sparks into life over your head when you have an idea. In this case, Serena imagines a thousand flashing red signs screaming "Warning, Turn back; you're finally on to something."

She speaks slowly, considering every word before she lets it pass her lips, "**I** didn't ask him to choose sides, but maybe... Rei, if she was desperate enough, and still believed in that vision of hers... might... have tried to get us to stop seeing each-other... because she thinks that I'm brain-washed, and trying to brain-wash Darien."

Serena hates to believe that of a friend, but this theory seems to fit all the facts, and is somehow, less painful than the idea that Darien never wants to see her again.

Just like that, a flicker of hope ignites in her gut--- not enough to dispel the doubts lurking in the shadows--- but enough to allow Serena to smile, and take note of her surroundings, mumbling "It's hardly the first time I've fought with Rei. I'm sure we can work this out!"

Class is boring, as per usual, but Serena is happy to slip into the school-educed sleep for once. Hours pass, without her seeming to notice them.

Finally, it is lunch time, and Serena claims her usual seat outside. Unfortunately, Ami has a meeting with the guidance counselor, and Lita is having lunch with Ken today, so only Mina con join her.

Serena tries to act as normally as possible--- her fingers reach out to touch the metal of her star locket as she tries for nonchalance--- only to realize that she is not wearing it anymore, "I must have dropped it when I fell down." Serena nibbles her bottom lip in worry, "Today is so not my day."

"Don't worry, Serena. It can only get better." Mina smiles down on her look-alike, and squeezes her arm comfortingly. For some reason, Mina got to school even LATER than Serena did that day!

"Thanks, Mina," Serena studies Sailor Venus'* civilian form, "Do you know that you have a twig in your hair?"

"Huh? What? ... Oh, it's nothing. I just took a different route to school this morning and it must have got caught some time along the way." Mina fidgets in her seat, and looks hesitantly down at her feet.

Serena's hands work deftly through Mina's hair, "Okay, there, it's out."

"Yeah, thanks. Let's eat, shall we."

"Yeah, sure," and both girls settle down to their lunches.

__________________________________________________________________

Part Two (Darien's POV):

Darien stares into his cup of coffee like it holds the secrets of the universe. "Who knows? Maybe it does." Even his inner voice sounds bitter and sarcastic, but nobody ELSE has any answers for him.

Darien had sat through seven hours of school, gazing absently at the teachers while they droned, on and on, about quantum physics, and the origins of man-kind. Who cares?

Well, HE used to care. Before today, he'd always relished the chance to learn new facts about the world. He was a diligent student---top of his class--- heck, he was never even LATE for school, unless he had an unexpected encounter with a youma.

But now, he looks at the educational experience with a whole new perspective. I mean, what did it matter? He is a super hero, for Pete's sake!

The absolute worst point of his day had been his Philosophy class--- all the professor did was gush about concepts like "purpose" and "destiny". Oh, and Darien's favorite, "the world is an illusion." If the world is an illusion, why is he trying so blasted hard to save it? If everything is make believe, he wouldn't be hurting like he is.

Darien sighs. Of course, Serena is the real reason why he is upset. He can't get that one moment out of his mind--- He had lied to her, told her he didn't care, and she had... believed him.

Serena had flinched every time he had spoken, like each word was causing her pain... then, after his final blow, her whole face had crumpled, like she was caving in on herself.

If Serena hadn't run away right them, Darien knew he would have lost it. He would have laughed, said it was all just pretend--- just to get her to smile again. He wouldn't have been above begging....

But whether it was fate, or really bad timing, she had sprinted away from him--- and Darien felt like she was taking a part of himself with her. He had been so overwhelmed that he had almost missed a glint of gold peeking out at him from behind the grass: Serena's star locket.

"She must have dropped it when she fell down," he took a deep breath of regret, for not having helped her out. Slowly, he bent down, and retrieved the necklace. "How ironic is it, that this--- the symbol of our love--- gets lost just as I tell her I don't want to see her anymore?" Irony sucks.

Just as his fingers brushed over the cool metal, he thought, "I'm so sorry, Serena. This is killing me too."

He opened the delicate lid, and let the familiar music wash over him. Of course, he knew that his job was not done yet, "I guess I've got to go see Rei now."

Having stashed the locket in the pocket of his jacket, he continued on his miserable way.

"Can I really pull this off?" he asks his untouched coffee mug, only to see his own dismal reflection gazing back at him from the liquid.

"Pull off what?"

"Huh? What?" Darien jumps up in his seat, wondering if his beverage DID talk back to him. A more logical explanation presents itself when Andrew's sister, Lizzie, bounces up from behind the counter. Andrew is taking the day off.

"Nothing, Lizzie," Lizzie looks at him suspiciously, but figures it's not her place to pry. Anyway, she sees a raven-haired girl heading in their direction. Maybe she can figure out what's bothering him.

"Hey Darien! Who's this?" Rei's eyes narrow dangerously in Lizzie's direction. The last thing she needs right now, is more competition. Darien goes through the introductions, and suddenly Rei's frown dissipates, "Oh, it's nice to meet you."

"Same here," Lizzie murmurs, looking from one black-haired teenager to the other. They seem uncomfortable around each-other, but maybe that's just her imagination. Still, she always imagined Darien with someone like... that Serena girl her brother introduced her to a while ago.

"Sorry guys, I'd love to stay and chat, but it looks like I'm needed elsewhere. See ya,"

"Bye Lizzie."

Rei turns to Darien, "So Darien, I was really surprised when you called and said you wanted to meet me here."

"Well, why not?" Darien tries to clear his voice of any anger or incredulity, "You are my beautiful girlfriend after all." He quickly takes a sip of coffee, hoping that Rei didn't see the way he flinched after speaking.

Of course, he drinks too fast, and ends up coughing. Rei pats his back somewhat roughly, while Darien tries to suck in great gusts of air. "Okay, you can stop now," he snaps back, annoyed. Rei's hand immediately drops to her side, and she stares at the ground uncertainly.

"Oh, um, sorry Rei. I'm just not in the best of moods," he works to soften his voice, and even tilts her chin up so that she has a better look at his face. "Forgive me?"

"Sure, Darien," Rei smiles, but her smile is... wrong. It's not warm or gentle like Serena's smile.

Rei watches Darien's face falter. His eyes seem distant with sadness and longing, but what's more--- she can feel these emotions pouring out from him like a waterfall. "Honey, what's wrong?" Rei intones, batting her eyelashes and cupping his face with her hands.

Darien gulps, "Well, Serena..."

Rei's reaction is immediate. She jumps back as if she just received an electric shock, and she "casually" twirls a strand of hair between her fingers. "If Serena talked to him, than I'm dead. I mean even if he heard about the brainwashing, he might not believe it's true. What am I going to do?" Her thoughts are a whirlwind of activity, but it seems, her mouth is moving even faster, "Serena? What about Serena?"

"I was just going to say..." Come on, Darien, he prompts himself. If you are going to go through with this, you might as well do it right, "that she been acting so immature lately. Really, Rei, I don't know how you girls put up with her sometimes." Blasphemy, lies--- Serena was born to love, and to be loved in return.

Rei is startled, to say the least. This is... Darien... saying these things? It is just so completely unlike him, that she wonders if she heard him correctly. And yet, she can't say she's adverse to the change. This is what she wanted, right? Someone who didn't put her second to the Meatball Head.

Her conscience rages between what she knows she should say, and what she wants to say. Maybe, if she gave into the urge and agreed with Darien's critique of her friend, then Rei could believe that the insults were true. Maybe, she would stop being second rate, "Trust me, it's difficult at times," she crows, and looks to Darien for approval.

Instead, his eyes harden instantly. Darien looks at Rei, but it is like he is seeing through her--- like he is reading her soul and has deemed it dirty.

He thinks, "Does Rei know what she is saying? Hasn't Serena put her friends' happiness first on more than one occasion? The Scouts are like sisters to one another--- their bond transcended a thousand years, death, and monsters from the Negaverse. Are a few loose words from me going to destroy Rei's faith in Serena? Or did she continuously back-stab her friend in an effort to get what she wants?"

He was about to say these thoughts out-loud (nightmares be damned!), when suddenly he feels warm lips crush his own. Rei's arms have snaked around his neck, and are now pulling him down towards her.

He doesn't react. He doesn't move or do anything to encourage her, but he also lets himself be pulled into her embrace.

Rei, clearly getting frustrated, works to try to deepen the kiss, but Darien's mind is calling out, "Serena, Serena".

The arcade doors jingle open, and suddenly, he feels a familiar tug at his heart. His connection to Serena stretches like a rope between them, always letting him know where she is, and drawing his attention to her in a crowd of a thousand people.

And it is for this reason that Darien finally responds to Rei's eager lips. He places his hands at her waist, and stealthily brings her closer, working his mouth in synchronized movements over her lips, then her chin, then her neck. She moans slightly, and Darien feels her sweeping hair tickle his cheek.

In the next moment, he hears a couple of thuds coming over from Serena's direction--- then several sobs wrack the air before he hears the door fly open, and finally there is the sound of someone running away.

"Wait, Serena" someone calls, and more feet scamper towards the door, and out of hearing range.

Darien ends the kiss, barely noticing Rei's eyes flutter with expectation. He doesn't acknowledge it, or her, as he storms out of the arcade--- and he doesn't address a stunned Andrew who is among the many gaping spectators crowded around Serena's vacated spot.

With each step, a part of him dies. Darien knows he is walking away from his heart--- shattered as it may be; he is leaving it with Serena.

___________________________________________________________

Part Three (Rei's POV):

Rei stares on in shock, "What just happened here?" she asks of no-one in particular, or maybe she is asking herself that question. When her psychic abilities had warned her that Serena was coming, she had acted on instinct--- wanting to prove to the Meatball head, and herself, that Darien belonged to Rei, and Rei alone. So with a fierce eagerness, she had pushed herself onto Darien, willing him to want her as much as she wanted him.

And at first, he did nothing. It was like an unspoken challenge--- one that Rei attempted to meet. She was determined to prove that she was deserving of the fated romance of the Silver Millennium.

Finally, he had kissed her back with a passion... but there was no passion **behind** it. She remembers the way he set her body on fire, and how her stomach had melted with a strange mix of desire and smugness, but his lips had carried with them no sense of victory--- no love, and no adoration.

By this, she had hopped to be sure of his feelings, and now she finds herself doubting Darien more than ever. He had left her here, alone and wounded--- nursing not only her broken heart, but also her guilty consciousness.

In her attempt to seek revenge on Serena, she had gone too far. Her relationship with the blonde Meatball head might be filled with a mix of both love and anger, but Rei didn't like this side of herself--- the part of her that would betray her friends for some guy...even if the guy was her soul-mate.

Rei wonders if she even wants to be in love with a man who would treat her this way... but then she thinks about his rugged good looks, his alter-ego, his confidence and intelligence... and knows she won't give up on him so easily.

For the second time in two days, she leaves the arcade in a huff---bent on asking the Sacred Fire what to do.

__________________________________________________________________

Part Four (Mina's POV):

"Wait, Serena," Mina calls out to the blonde girl who just bolted from the arcade with tears streaming down her cheeks. She has only a two second head start on Mina, but it is enough--- as soon as Mina makes it out into the open, she starts looking in every direction for her friend, but is not able to find any sign of the Meatball head.

Maybe, if she stops by Serena's house? Mina heads in that direction, but knows the attempt is probably futile. Serena didn't want anyone to find her, and she can be quite resourceful when provoked. What, on Earth, had possessed Darien to act like that?

It is something Mina had been working to figure out all day, even since she saw Serena and Darien's little encounter on the sidewalk. She had been walking to school, when she saw them arguing from a distance--- and though it was unlike her to spy (yeah right) she had crept behind the bushes to try to find out what was going on.

Things definitely didn't go as she had expected--- Serena's utterly defeated face would probably haunt her nightmares for months to come--- but what she REALLY couldn't believe was Darien! He was obviously lying to Serena, and perhaps even to himself, but that didn't explain his actions.

Did he really think that the only way to work things out with Rei was to push Serena away? "If that's the case," Mina fumes, "than I need to get Jupiter to fry him. I told that idiot to follow his heart, and he throws it into the fire."

Of course, by ignoring Mina's advice, Darien had subsequently saved Mina from choosing sides between two of her best friends. Darien was supposed to love his Moon Princess. He chose his Moon Princess over Serena--- case closed, end of discussion.

But as her mind processes these facts, her heart knows she cannot accept them for what they are. Her purpose, as Sailor Venus, is to preserve love and beauty, and never before had Mina seen anything as beautiful as the love Darien and Serena shared.

Some part of her would not allow Darien to make this--- the biggest mistake of his life--- based on a sense of obligation. Mina couldn't let Serena live with this heartbreak--- a pain she also feels in synchronization with the beats of her heart--- because it is a forbidden romance.

"I only hope I'm doing the right thing." Mina worries, as she finally approaches Serena's street. "But if anyone deserves love, it is Serena.... At least she needs to know how Darien feels about her--- the truth this time."

__________________________________________________________________

Author's Notes: Okay, so it took me FOREVER to get this chapter out, but I do have my reasons. A: I was sick and B: I suffered from major writer's block, but I hope none of that shows in my writing. This chapter has some of my favorite scenes in it, thus far, so I hope you guys like the end results, especially: **Roses and Diamonds-** I was thinking that your pen-name sort of sums up this story. Thanks so much for all of your encouragement; it really helped pull this chapter along. **Ange de** **L'aube-** My go-to girl, and fellow Twihard. BTW, I absolutely love the update to "My Best Friend's wedding! **Storycrazy22-** I don't think I could ever give Serena an unhappy ending. Really, I would be more willing to write a negative outcome for myself, than for that character! SerenityMoonGoddess- Thanks for keeping up with each new chapter and always reviewing! **Fedski-** I guess I forget how hard I tried to make this story unpredictable. I've had the general outline in my head so long that it seems kind of standard to me now. **IceQueenBarbarien-** Yeah, I might have to introduce a guy for Rei at the end. It sort of gets lost in my plot-line, but Rei is a victim too and deserves some happiness. **Rosebudjamie-** Yeah, "Identity Crisis" has a lot of craziness in it, but that makes it so much more interesting to write. Thanks so much for your enthusiasm.


	18. Where Loyalties Lie

Chapter Seventeen:

"Hey, Ami, could you stop studying for a second?"

"Why, Lita? Do you need help with your Algebra assignment?"

Lita pauses to study the bluenette, whose ocean-blue eyes are obscured by reading glasses, and whose mouth is molded into a look of utter concentration. "If I studied this much all the time, I think my head would explode." Out loud, she says, "No, I was just wondering if you've noticed anything weird lately?"

Ami glances up, "Weird? Like what?"

The girls are sprawled out across Lita's bed "studying" for the upcoming school exams... More like Ami is studying; Lita has been doing pretty much doing anything but.

"I don't know," Lita murmurs, while conspicuously chewing on a strand of chestnut brown hair, "Maybe it's just me, but Serena's been... not herself lately. She just seems so distant... and... and..."

"Lifeless?" Ami suggests, heaving a heavy sigh of her own.

"Exactly. Do you know what's up with her?"

"I don't know the whole story, no, but I did hear some other kids talking about it." Ami shyly admits.

"Ami, Don't tell me YOU were eavesdropping?" Lita's grin stretches from one side of her face to the other, like the Cheshire cat, or a really REALLY creepy clown.

A gentle blush paints Ami's cheeks, and she stutters to point out, "It wasn't eavesdropping. It was a healthy exercise of human curiosity."

"Uh, huh,"

"Well, she is my friend. I have a right to be vested in her interests," she asserts.

"Stop with the smart-people-speak, Ami, and just spill."

"I..." Ami hesitates, seemingly incapable of gossiping.

"Ami," Lita warns, "Please. I have to KNOW. Something major has happened if Serena is acting like this."

"You're right, you're right," Ami can hardly argue with_ logic_ now can she? "It's just that... Serena was already acting strangely during school yesterday. Mina told me she knew what was wrong, but she wouldn't TELL me anything else. Then, she said she was going to take Serena to the arcade for a milkshake after school."

"Yes," Lita prompts, her face conveying a devilish enthusiasm.

Ami stares down at her shoes, and forces herself to blurt out the last part of the story, "They walked in on Darien and Rei kissing."

"Wait---what?"

"Don't make me say it again," Ami whines.

Lita quirks an eyebrow at her friend, but decides to let it go.

"Serena was very upset," Ami murmurs, "Apparently, she ran out of the arcade crying."

The two girls sit in silence for a while, trying to wrap their minds around this wealth of information. "Have you talked to Rei?" Lita blurts out, with a tone of heavy concern.

"No," Ami bites her lip, "I wasn't sure if I should. What could I say?"

"That this is wrong." Lita slams her fist against her wooden bedside table, causing a lamp to wobble back and forth--- lights flickering. She barely seems to notice though, as every line of her face is blazing with stalwart determination.

Several seconds tick by before Ami's face crumples, "But it's not REALLY wrong, is it? Darien is Rei's boyfriend. They should... you know...."

Lita's shoulders suddenly slump, like she is holding the weight of some great burden, "The thing is, I know that, but... it doesn't FEEL like this is the way things are supposed to be."

"You think Darien belongs with Serena, don't you." Ami astutely deduces.

Lita hastily sidesteps, "No... no, I didn't say that."

Ami's eyes are still on her, and Lita recognizes defeat, "But I guess I didn't have to. It's just... Serena LOVES Darien. Like really loves him. And she would never hurt Rei by admitting it to her (AN: or to herself) but it's there. If Rei would just look into Serena's eyes, she would see it."

"Rei's our Moon Princess," Ami points out.

"And that's the really horrible thing. I've spent a thousand years serving her, protecting their love. Now, I feel like I'm sort of... betraying... everything I'm supposed to be fighting for."

Ami extends her hand, and gently squeezes Lita's arm, "I feel the same way." She pauses, but only for a moment, before asserting, "And we have to do what we think is right, right?" She suddenly looks nervous, and it's easy to see the timid girl that hides behind the fierce warrior.

"Right," Lita gives Ami a reassuring smile, and outside lightening flickers across the night sky.

Ami whirls around, turning towards the sound of thunder, and then confronts Lita, "Did you do that?"

She chuckles, "I am glad to see you have such faith in my abilities, but no, that was Mother Nature." Suddenly, another sound can be barely heard over the torrential downpour outside. A frantic, pounding rhythm, like someone is running hard.

Suddenly, Lita's sliding bedroom doors opens with a bang! Standing before them, is a drenched Mina. Her clothes are sopping and heavy against her skin. Leaves are stuck to her hair, which has found its way out of its signature red bow, and now stands on end in every direction. And yet, she has never looked so beautiful, never so much like a true Goddess of Love.

For plastered across her face is the brightest, most heart-felt smile imaginable--- it seems to dispel all the shadows in the room, and put the other two girls into an instantly good mood.

"What happened?" Ami asks.

Mina seems bursting with good news. Her next few words come out between giggles of irrepressible happiness, but they are understood nether the less. Grinning from ear to ear, and lit by an energy only known to Serena and herself, she announces, "Serena's Sailor Moon AND the Moon Princess."

___________________________________________________________

Author's Notes: Okay, I now the story sounds like it's drawing to a close, but (for better or for worse) I've planned a couple more twists and turns that will prolong an ending (I'm predicting about six, seven more chapters).

Hopefully (or not), all of them won't be this short, but I've recently returned to school and have been SWAMPED with work. I've had this chapter sitting in my hard-drive for a while, waiting to be added to, but then I figured it would be best to post a short-chapter sooner, than no chapter at all. Anyway, even with school, I'm going to try to get back in the habit of posting more often. Wish me luck.

I really hope you guys like this chapter (a little bit of a cliffhanger for you), but Mina's revelation will be explained sometime in the immediate future.

Thanks to **Fedski, SerenityMoonGoddess, xo Usako ox, Ange de L'aube, Roses and Diamonds, PrincessSerenity1976, Rosebudjamie, Sailor Moon has Balls, IceQueenBarbarien,** **and PRiNC3SS T.**


	19. Truth and Consequences

Chapter Eighteen:

"And then what happened?" Lita questions, her mouth practically dripping saliva.

The sun is just starting to set--- oranges and pinks coat the sky, like an art studio blew up and splattered paint everywhere, but Lita barely seems to notice the beautiful scenery. She's always been the type of person who varies between extremes, who focuses on one thing to the limits of her concentration. Currently, the girls are headed over to Serena's house, seeing as they have... uh, some interesting news to tell her....

"I've already gone through this like a million times," Mina sighs heavily. Yeah, this whole Serena-is-the-Moon-Princess thing is great, but it's not like she's a tape recorder. Why did she have to explain it AGAIN?

"Just one more time," Lita begs, "You have to admit this is pretty mind boggling?"

Mina nods, and feels a bit of her enthusiasm come back to her. "I---" she begins, but Lita cuts her off, "Went over to Darien's apartment (AN: she couldn't find Serena), completely prepared to yell his head off."

"Right," Mina flicks her sun-streaked hair over her shoulder, "But when I got there, I---"

Lita again, "found him acting super-depressed, like he just lost the love of his life. WHICH HE DID!" she can't help adding with a triumphant grin.

"Uh-huh," Mina replies, slightly testily, and no-one--- NO-ONE--- likes to see Mina when she gets mad.

Lita's 1000-watt smile dims a little and she bows her head a tiny bit, so Mina continues, "Darien was obviously in no mood to deal with me right then, but I couldn't just LEAVE, so I start pestering him with questions. I told him I knew he loved Serena, and that he KNEW that he loved her, so why was he acting like such a jerk? And he---"

"Said he had his reasons, and that it was all for her own good, and if you really cared about Serena, you would leave it alone."

"Lita," Mina rounds on the brunette, "Can't you just leave me to tell this MY way?"

"Um," she stutters, and backs away from the shorter girl, "Actually, that wasn't me." Slowly, she points an accusatory figure in the other direction.

"Ami?" Mina asks, stunned.

"Sorry," she replies meekly, "please continue," while a wonderful blush springs to life on her cheeks.

"Yeah, well, anyway, I told him that I know Serena better than anyone, and that her friends mean the world to her. She would take ANYTHING over losing them, even if it meant her own death--- And then Darien got all mad at me; started saying that I had no idea what I was talking about. It was my job to protect the Moon Princess, so why was I putting her in danger?

Of course, I stopped him right there. I said, 'What are you talking about?', and Darien looked all scared, like he really messed up. He tried to kick me out of the apartment, but I wouldn't have any of that. So after putting pressure on him for a few minutes, he cracked like an egg. He said, 'Serena's the Moon Princess' and he explained to me all these strange dreams he's been having."

"Yeah, this is the part I really don't get." At this point, Lita is walking backwards, with her arms stretched over her head.

"Well," Mina points out, "It was really him just being stupid. Apparently, Darien had this dream, where he and Serena were getting married."

"Awwwww," It's amazing how even Lita's voice can get high-pitched and girly.

"It would be sweet, except that when he leaned in to kiss Serena, she fell into this big gorge that just appeared out of nowhere. Then, this horrible voice appeared and said that Serena would die if Darien got too close to her. It wigged him out."

"I'll say."

Ami's innocent squeak sounds from Mina's left, "And Darien told you not to say anything to Serena, right?"

"Right," Mina glances at Ami curiously, wondering where she is going with this.

"Then why are we heading over to Serena's house right now?"

Mina blinks. Thankfully (AN: or not), Lita interjects, "Ami, I'm sure the answer is somewhere in that big brain of yours."

"But---" Ami's eyes are large, and puppy like. It's obvious she's having a major moral meltdown right now.

"No," Lita asserts, "Mina promised SHE wouldn't tell Serena. That doesn't mean that WE can't."

"That doesn't---"

"Ami, do you think Darien is wrong?"

"Yes, but---"

"Then we have nothing more to discuss. Serena has a right to know what's going on, and our loyalty is to her, not him." Lita gets this really serious look on her face, the one she only gets when she's about to start on a really complex recipe. Ami knows that look. It means, 'I'm seeing this through to the end, no matter what', and gives in with reluctance. "This can't possibly go wrong," she mutters sarcastically under her breath.

Several minutes later...

The girls are ushered up to Serena's bedroom, by Serena's mom, "Oh, I hope you girls can cheer her up. She can home about an hour ago, and hasn't said a word since. I'm really getting worried."

Mina flashes Ms. Tsukino her dazzling, movie-star smile and says, "Don't worry. We'll make sure she's okay," before turning on her heel and quickly ascending the stairs.

"Serena," Mina calls with a resounding knock, "It's us. Please open up." She can hear a low murmuring from the other side of the door. Pausing for only a second, she turns the knob and peers cautiously into the pink-and-white bedecked bedroom. Buried underneath a mass of covers, she can barely make out a flicker of blonde hair.

"I can't believe it, she fell asleep," she whispers back to the other two, but as she stealthily approaches the crumpled form, she notices the tense hold of Serena's shoulders, the red rims around her eyes. She hadn't been sleeping, she'd been crying.

"Oh, honey", Mina wraps a delicate arm around her look- a like, wincing as Serena's emotions flow into her, "Being the Goddess of Love isn't all it's cracked up to be," she thinks wryly, but really, most of her thoughts are consumed by her friend.

"Hey, girlie," Lita's chipper tone seems inappropriate amid the gloomy atmosphere--- but Mina realizes, she has every reason to be happy! "Yeah, Serena," she squeals, "we've got major dish. Come on, sit up," she prompts the princess, "This will all be worth it, I swear."

Serena makes a half-hearted attempt to right herself, and even pastes a see-through smile on to her face, while tears leak out through the sides of her eyes, "Oh, hey guys. Um, yeah, I'm---" her voice cracks, "fine. I just, uh, fell on my way into my room, and... You know what a cry baby I am."

Mina gives her a stern glance, "That's not what's wrong and you know it."

"Yeah, Darien was way out of line with you today. You have every right to be upset. I'll go and punch him if you want me too," Lita adds, distractedly, not seeing the death-glares Mina is shooting her. "You're getting a little of yourself there, Lita. We haven't even broken the news to her yet."

"Now, Serena, look, I was really worried about you, so I went over to Darien's and---"

"You did what?!!!" Serena throws the covers to the ground, and her cheeks are blazing with indignation.

"Well, this whole thing with Darien and Rei has gotten so out of control, and I---"

"I can't believe you would do that! What did you say to him? You know what; I don't even want to know."

"But!"

"No," Serena looks more serious than the girls have ever seen her, and her blue eyes are hardened with fierce determination, "I thank you guys for your concern, but this is really none of your business. Darien and Rei are together and I'm" her voice reaches a new fever-pitch, "happy for them. So from on, I DON'T want there to be any discussion of him and me, or how we could possibly be together. I just DON'T," she cries, and buries her head within the blankets.

Mina opens her mouth to speak the fateful words, but no sound comes out. She tries again--- nothing. She turns curiously to gaze at Lita and Ami, "What is going on here?", but Lita's face is also contorted by confusion, and Ami has got her "science-face" on.

Mina shrugs, gives her voice a test run, and then turns around to confront her blonde friend. She knows exactly what she wants to say--- what she NEEDS to say--- but in the moments when she is supposed to talk, it's like her mind completely blanks.

"Ami?" she questions, finding she is almost startled by the sound of her own voice.

Ami speaks in tones barely above a whisper, so that the words will not carry over to a pretend-sleeping Serena, "I think that when Serena was telling us not to say anything, it wasn't a request. It was an order, and as the Moon Princess she has the power to order us to do anything. It's not that we shouldn't refuse, we can't. End of story."

"What?!!!" Mina shrieks, so loud that only dogs can hear her, "But, but, but, we've got to do something. She's so completely miserable, and you're telling me, we're completely POWERLESS to help her. To tell her the TRUTH. Ames, there's got to be a loophole somewhere," and Mina's eyes are so round and pathetic looking that Ami almost quivers under her stare.

"I'm sorry," she shakes her head; "There's nothing I can do. Only she," Ami nods towards Serena, "can reverse the command."

It doesn't take Mina long to follow through "Serena, Serena," Mina begins to shake her shoulders, "Look, I know you don't want to talk about this, but you don't understand the situation. You've got to listen to us, please," Mina begs, as she can feel Serena's (and her own) heart breaking. "Things are not the way they are meant to be."

But Serena seems immune to Mina's desperate pleading, or else she is so miserable that the very thought of hoping, and being let down again, is too much for her to take. She turns away from the door, and stares out the window, seemingly lost in a trace.

"Okay, then," Mina chokes, "We'll be going now. But we'll be back Sere. I'm going to find a way of getting through to you..."

Quietly, they escape the room. Serena doesn't even see them go.

A few minutes later...

"Serena," a small voice sounds from the doorway. SILENCE. "Serena!!!" the voice shouts indignantly, as a pink-haired girl comes into view.

"What is it Rini?" Serena says finally, heavily.

"Well, I think you're being a big dummy."

"What?" Okay, this wasn't what she expected to hear, even from the little spore.

"The only way THEY are going to get over this, is if YOU do, and staying in bed isn't going to help the situation. Look," she says, "I think Darien's a big dummy too. And I think that he loves you, and he's missing out on something really great. But you can't let him stomp on you like this. I," Serena is startled to see Rini's eyes water, a graceful tear trailing it's way down her cheek, "I can't stand to see you like this either."

Rini pauses to take a deep breath, "So you are going to get up, and face the world, and show him what he's losing out on. Because I love you. And your friends love you. And everything's going to be okay." Without warning, Rini starts bawling. Her shoulders quake with the force of her sobs.

Serena finds herself comforting the little girl, making nonsense noises that none-the-less seem to soothe her "cousin". When Rini finally stops crying, she gazes into Serena's own puffy face, and gives a small, tentative grin. Serena ends up smiling back--- very weakly--- but in a way that warms Rini's heart just a little.

For her part, Serena is overcome with so many emotions--- grief, misery, and even a little joy--- that she doesn't think she's seeing things clearly. For a second... just a second... it's like Rini's form seemed to shimmer and flicker out of sight. The next minute everything is normal again. "Yeah," she whispers, "we're going to be okay."

__________________________________________________________________________

Author's Notes: See, it's the story that never ends. Really, though, I've got about eight more chapters planned out in the long run. We'll see how it goes. For those of you wanting my Diamond--- he does seem to be a pretty absentee villain, but really, his place is to provide the conflict. And, he didn't DO much in the anime either. You'll still be hearing from him soon. Shout-outs--- **Torquoisepeanutbutter****:** you're review pretty much brightened my day, and completely got me moving on this chapter. Are the kids you babysit Sailor Moon fans? **PrincessSerenity1976-** It's funny, I really don't like suspense myself. I read the end of Harry Potter before the beginning, etc., but the story just wanted to come out that way. Thanks so much for your review. **Bakagirl123**- A week is about as fast as I can manage, so I hope you like the update. **Roses and Diamonds-** I always look forward to your reviews. Writing this fanfiction is sorta a roller-coaster ride, and so when I know people like my stuff, it's the most amazing rush. **SerenityMoonGoddess-** You've been there from beginning to end, I just hope you'll stick it out until the conclusion. **Fedski-** Yeah, I only can ever really pull of cliffhangers when I don't plan them that way. Thanks for being patient. **Ashgeliton-** Well, I hope this answers a few of your questions. Everything's sorta in a mess now. Blame the author (hehe). **Garnet Sky-** I just always wanted a scene like that to happen in the anime. Like, what if Lita uses her thunder to get out of outdoor-gym or something. Not that Lita would ever pass out on sports, but still, there are options there. **Rosebudjamie-** I'm almost scared to even THINK about how Rei is going to act when she finds out what's going on. **xo Usako ox-** :) :) :)

Now, for those of you who are mad about Rini: Well, sorry, but I promised she was in good hands, and I stick to that, so--- deal.


	20. Parents Trap

Chapter Nineteen:

It had been raining for hours, but now thin rays of sunlight are filtering through the trees. Golden light spills across the muddied ground and gives everything a bright gleam, like polished wood or warm leather. Serena takes hesitant steps around puddles, where yellow-red leaves have fallen and settled in the water.

Occasionally, the wind picks up, and gusts of icy air chill her to the bones, even through her jacket. But in general, the weather is pleasant for October, and it's good to be out in the fresh air again. Rini is strolling beside her, not saying much, but in a way, saying everything. It seemed the last couple of days had brought them closer together.

It had been a while since Mina's visit, but the girls hadn't been back. The world seemed suddenly quiet, like it's waiting for something major to happen, and for once, Serena is content to listen to the quiet murmur of the water, the flowers, and the wind. Maybe, she can find some peace too.

Suddenly, Rini looks up, her alert gaze scanning the park with cool calculation. Serena jerks her head in the direction of Rini's stare, and sure enough, two dark headed people, hands clasped, are walking their way. Even from a distance, Rei's long hair and easy grace, and Darien's flashing eyes are easily recognizable.

"Come on, Serena," Rini mutters, hands in her pockets, and a scowl set on her lips, "We don't have to stay here." She angles herself in another direction, before a hand at her shoulder stops her.

"No, I'm okay. Someone I love a whole bunch told me I have to face this," Serena's smile wavers a little at the end, but her voice is strong. "It's not like I can avoid Darien forever," she chuckles, "I'll crash into him twice before next Tuesday."

Rini gives a cheeky grin, and with her eyes smiling like that, she looks oddly like her "cousin."

The dark figures at the end of the path-way have stopped. Normally, one would assume that they are admiring some flowers, or taking a pause after a long hike--- except Darien's face has gone pale, his shoulders tensed like he's ready for a fight, and Rei is biting her lip like she only does when she is nervous.

"Hey you two!" Serena cries boisterously, and with a very real enthusiasm, "I feel like I haven't talked to you guys in forever."

Even Rini is staring at the blonde like she is insane, but Serena is looking up at them from under her lashes, her eyes wide with the pretense of innocence, "What? Do I have doughnut crumbs on my face?"

"No, Meatball head, you're fine," Rei states, even seeming to sigh with relief. Becoming more animated now, she says, "Sorry if I haven't been by recently, but Darien and I have been really busy lately." She grins in his direction, and he offers a pained smile in return. Rei doesn't seem to notice, but Serena, who knows him so well, wonders what is wrong.

"What things have you been doing?"

Rei giggles, "Just movies and stuff. Oh, and karate. I think Darien thought I would let him off easily just because he's my boyfriend. But, sadly, he had another thing coming." Rei had really been worried after that little incident at the arcade, but after the Sacred Fire refused to give her any answers, she figured that the future must have re-settled itself onto the right course. She could finally enjoy love and life, like it was meant to be.

That is, until Rini cuts into her musings, "Oh," she says simply, her red eyes like fire.

"Yeah, it's just been so crazy."

Rini clenches her hands into fists, and raises a speculative eyebrow. "She really has been spending a lot of time with Darien," Serena muses, her blood going from warm to cold in an instant.

When Rini speaks her voice is clear and authoritative, "And have you been in contact with any of the other Scouts, hmmm? Do you know what THEY'VE been up to recently?"

"Well, no. I just said---"

But Rini is on a roll. Heaving a deep breath, she interjects, "You didn't SAY anything about the youma attacks--- like what you're doing to stop them. You didn't SAY anything about helping my mom, or figuring out about these power drains. You---"

"Hey little girl," Rei barks, crossing her arms over her chest, "It's not like I don't have a life too, you know. And for your information, I---"

This time, Darien's body language can't be more clear. He shoots her a look that says, "Stop talking." Rei glances between her boyfriend and the little-pink haired girl once, twice, before reluctantly backing down.

"Now, Rini," Darien starts, looking at her with compassionate eyes, "Honey, I know you're worried and stressed, and that you've got a lot more on your plate than any 6-year-old ever should, but Rei really is trying her best. You've got to give her some slack, and trust that she's doing what's right for you, okay? Your mom--- She told you to trust Sailor Moon, right?"

"No," Rini says resolutely, "She told me to trust my heart." And with that, she slowly, but decidedly, pulls herself out of Darien's embrace.

"Rini?" he sputters, never knowing her to be mad at him.

She hesitates, but says nothing, shaking her head gently. As the wind picks up, and swirls through her own pink strands of hair, her resemblance to Serena is made even more apparent. Darien swallows heavily, and feels his heart sputter and die out.

Not able to help it, he looks into Serena's eyes for the first time since they happed upon her. Her cheeks are flushed--- by the cold or by sadness, he can't tell. Her cerulean orbs are swimming a little, but she meets his eyes evenly. As their gazes lock, he recognizes her all-too-familiar strength, the kind that he had been describing to her only days before. Serena, his Moon Princess, had never looked so beautiful... or so distant....

Of course, Rini notices everything. A simple plan forms in her mind, so that she is forced to hide a smirk of triumph. Copying Serena's innocent expression from earlier, she begins hopping up and down, like a little bunny rabbit, "Oh, I get it," she says, thinking that she might be playing up the little-kid act a little too much, "I'm so sorry Rei." Figuring she might as well go full out, she adds a little pout to her excited jabber.

Rei looks at her suspiciously.

"My mommy said Sailor Moon was the awesome-est," Rini attempts, and is happy to see Rei's face lighten, and a haughty air re-settle itself onto her features.

"Rei, Rei, Rei," she chippers.

"What?" Rei asks, on the borderline between impatience, and feeling flattered.

"Could you PLEASE take me for some ice-cream?"

"What? Huh?"

"There's ice-cream over there---" She points in no particular direction, just someplace far off in the distance, "And I really want some. Take me, PLEASE?"

Darien, trying to make amends, "I'll take you, Rini."

"No," she practically shouts, "I mean, Rei and I will go. You and Serena stay here," and she motions to the spot animatedly.

It doesn't take long for Serena to figure out what's going on, but Rini has already grabbed Rei by the arm, and is forcibly pulling her away. Rini takes another step away from them, when...

Like a lightening strike, or a frizzy TV, Rini's image flickers in and out of focus. She gives a little yelp of pain, prompting Serena and Darien to come rushing towards her. Each grabbing a hand, they feel a little shock run through the length of their arm. Rini solidifies.

"What--- just happened here?" Darien says, making each word its own sentence.

"Oh, Rini," Serena murmurs, rubbing the little girl's back. Rei pushes through, and dislocates Serena's hand from Rini, "Scout meeting---now." Serena gives a resolute nod, and takes a step back to pull out her communicator. Rini starts to fade again.

Tears are starting to pool in Serena's eyes, "Rini, what can we do?" Rei's face is helpless-looking, anxiety stilling her movements. Darien has gone white again, and his voice is hoarse, but he mutters, "Serena, grab Rini's arm again."

She does. Rini re-appears, looking just the same as always.

"Okay," Serena gulps, trying to make sense of the situation, "So you're saying that as long as I stay with her, she'll be okay. She'll be okay, right?"

"I don't know," Darien speaks slowly, before retracting his own arm. Rini fizzles. Darien places a firm hand on top of Rini's own, and instantly, everything is normal again. "Correction, we both have to hold onto her."

Just as these words fall from his lips, each carrying the weight of a thousand lead bombs, a shrill, beeping noise resounds through the air.

"That can't be---" Rei begins.

"Not now," Serena prays.

"Answer it," is Darien's only response.

One-handedly, Serena flicks upon her communicator, instantly catching sight of Lita's distorted image on the other side of the line. "Jupiter here," she announces, "I need back-up ASAP. OSAP Grocery, around the corner from Blackwell Street." A noise in the background makes her turn around, away from the screen. When she faces them again, her face shows the signs of stress, "Hurry." And then, the image is gone.

"This is a disaster," Rei huffs, "We have to go help her."

"But what about Rini?" Darien indicates the frightened girl to his left.

"No, Rei's right," Serena decides, hating every moment of it, "Here's what we do. You and I will transform. We'll go to the grocery store WITH Rini, and hide out in some corner or stock room. That way, she'll be out of harm's way, and we can go in if the guys REALLY need our help."

"I don't like this," Darien adds.

"I don't either, but I don't see any other way. Rini, are you okay with that?"

"Let's do this," she exclaims, trying to appear excited despite the danger. Serena and Darien instantly transform,

"Mars* Star Power"

Within moments, Sailor Mars* and Tuxedo Mask stand at Rini's sides, determined expressions clouding their features (Or in Darien's case, a white half-mask).

Rei does nothing, except glance between the two of them looking peeved. Didn't anyone remember that SHE is the leader?

"Rei---" Serena snaps, voice tight with stress, and leaving no real room for argument.

"All right, all right. Moon Prism Power*". The familiar ribbons encase her body--- forming the body, skirt, and gloves of her super heroine costume--- but as the light fades, following her transformation, Serena notices something has gone horribly wrong! Sailor Moon's* skirt, once rainbow colored, has faded into shades of dull grey. Similarly, the Silver Imperium Crystal, pinned on Rei's chest, has lost much of its shine. It seems like everything that can go wrong, has, but there is no time to discuss the matter further.

Taking the initiative, Tuxedo Mask scoops Rini and Sailor Mars* into his arms, secretly luxuriating in the feel of their warm bodies pressed against him. Careful to keep his face impassive, he leaps unto the nearest telephone pole, and from there, jumps neatly from one roof-top to another.

Rei, still fuming, but nonetheless resigned, follows behind in their wake.

Being royalty isn't all it's cracked up to be.

___________________________________________________________

Author's Notes: Woo-hoo. Over 100 reviews! Even with school and everything, I'm just so wrapped up in this story. It's nice to know that there are people out there that DON'T think that I'm a Sailor Moon-obsessed nut, except, you know, in the GOOD way. So, I have some "thanks" to give out, first and foremost to Roses and Diamonds. It's like how Alan and Ann were always looking for the right energy. Well, you give me that: the energy I need to keep on going through with the next chapter.

Other "you rock"s go to: Rosebudjamie- I love drama too; it comes from watching an excess of TNT. Bakagirl23- Yeah, I'm trying to update every 1-2 weeks. And if I don't get enough time to write, it's not just that I don't get to post a new chapter, I also start acting weird. It's sort of like I NEED the computer. Dreaming4onewish- Where's the fun in a sensible Darien? Just kidding. Sometime, I'll have to do a fanfic where he uses more common sense. SerenityMoonGoddess- It's like EVERYBODY knows what's going on BESIDES the two people mainly involved: Rei and Serena. I wonder if I should put in a part where Luna and Artemis discover the truth. And Rini. PrincessSerenity1976- Pink-heads rule! Fedski- Well, I figure either Rini or Darien has to be reasonable. Really, the way Rini treats Serena is like how Darien did in the first season, and you know, deep down they both love her like crazy! IceQueenBarbarien- The net is slowly drawing in. I feel like I should make some ominous comment about how "the skies will part to reveal the light of destiny" or something. Turquoisepeanutbutter- It was sort of the same way with me. I was reading The Reckoning, and the main character was talking about her Sailor Moon backpack, and it just all snowballed from there. So glad you like the story! CharlotteElBourne, His Gem, and Taeniaea (what does that mean anyway), it's so great to hear from new people. Welcome to my Sailor-Moon mania.


	21. Going Green

Chapter Twenty:

Jupiter lunges to her left, wincing as the movement pulls at the bruised rib she had contracted earlier on in battle. Beads of sweat lace her forehead, and exhaustion sets deep into her bones like a gas-tank going on empty. Still, she lets the anger and resentment within her, bubble to the surface, and channels that power in the direction of the hulking monster currently destroying OSAP Grocery.

Its oily black skin leaves slick trails on the floor that smell strangely of sewage and rotting vegetables. What's worse, every time she hits it, hunks of its flesh fall to the ground, leaving grey-pink patches along its body. It stares at her through eyeless sockets, but its' spit is, literally, toxic. Lita has learned that the HARD way. Yeah, can you say "gross"?

"Well," she thinks, "It's time to take this Nega-ick out!"

"Jupiter Thunder Clap!" Electricity bursts to life on her fingertips, and with amazing accuracy, Lita hurls the ball of energy straight into the monster's gut. It hits dead center, creating a gaping hole right in the middle of the youma's stomach. Lita grins. Maybe, she doesn't need the other Scouts after all.

And maybe, she spoke too soon. The youma seems to be absorbing the electricity. Slowly, the hole in its stomach repairs itself, with a hissing sparkle. "What?!" She screams the accusation, before an amazing punch sends her sprawling across the once-gleaming tile.

Lita tries to stand, but her leg is limp, unwilling to obey her commands. Unable to dodge the oncoming attack, she thinks that she can maybe buy herself some time--- stall until the other Scouts get here.... But she would never have guessed what happens next.

One moment, the youma was hovering over her, preparing for a final spring--- and the next moment, it melts--- collapses in on itself, leaving a pool of rotting fruits and vegetables on the floor. She spins around, not letting herself relax.

Rubeus suddenly appears out of no-where, without warning, and his sudden attack catches her by surprise. Extending one hand, he makes Lita levitate in midair, spinning her in lazy circles so that she is dizzy and disoriented. "Cut," she gasps, "it out already," obviously struggling for breath.

"I thought we were playing a nice little game," Rubeus chuckles, a high, lilting laugh that echoes around the store and scrapes the eardrums, like fingernails on a chalkboard.

Lita winces, but forces herself to study him. She never really noticed before, but his hair is all shades of red, orange and gold. That, it addition to the massive amounts of gel he applies to the fringe, makes his head look like it's constantly on fire.

"Only a coward would fight this way" Lita croaks, as she dangles upside down from the ceiling, "I wonder how tough you would be without all your magic tricks, huh?"

Rubeus grins, "Ah, Jupiter, but aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves, hmmm? I'm not concerned with YOU. Right now, my masters have bigger fish to fry, and you're just perfect bait."

Lita growls. She can't help it, "What is it that you want from me?"

When his gaze meets hers, his eyes are merry, lit by knowledge of some secret joke, "She should be here in five... four... three... two..."

SMASH. The groceries' floor-to-ceiling windows shatter, and glass shards rain down upon the two enemies, still locked in a fierce staring contest. Lita's the first to break, as the realities of the situation crash down upon her, "Serena, don't!"

She fully expected her words to fall unto deaf ears, and so she is completely shocked, when the silhouettes of two people (she can't see Rini) disengage from the group, and slip around the corner.

The one remaining figure, presumably Rei, steps out from the shadows and confirms Lita's guess, "On behalf of love, and on behalf of justice, I AM Sailor Moon*--- and I will punish you." She nixes the poses, which is probably for the best. Lita just drops her head, and sighs.

Rei steps back, then suddenly runs forward, gaining power, before leaping off her perch. "Sailor Moon Kick" she screams, realizing that her announcement is completely pointless, but feeling obliged to say it anyhow.

Rubeus easily steps to the side, so that Rei flies past him. At the last second she tucks into a neat body roll, and pulls herself to her feet, facing him. Building up energy in her moon wand, she raises it above her head. Being careful to speak every word clearly and forcefully, she shouts, "Moon Princess Elimination!"

Rei waits for the familiar warmth to shoot from her hands, for that incredible rush of power, the light show--- there is nothing. "Moon Princess Elimination!" the wand sputters, like it's releasing its' last breath of life. Meanwhile, Rubeus is stalking closer.

Moving with almost a feline grace, he approaches Rei. Every instinct in her body screams, "Run," but she's trapped in a corner, without any routes of escape. She looks between Rubeus and her Moon Wand... Rubeus and her Moon Wand... before hurling the ancient relic at the bad guy. It hits his left shoulder, bounces off, and then skids across the floor--- clearly out of reach.

Rubeus's eyes have tracked its' progress, and Rei seizes the opportunity to bolt. Pumping her legs, she scrambles over to Lita, and desperately tries to help the brunette to her feet. "What are we going to do?"

Somewhere in a back corner of the store, Serena's thoughts echo Rei's, "What are we going to do?" She clamps her eyes closed, and tries to focus on the distant sounds of battle--- boots skidding across the floor, a tiny whimper of pain, several shouts, and then nothing. The world is holding its' breath in anticipation--- In anticipation of what?

Tuxedo Mask, more often prone to pacing, feels anticipation build in him. It is torture--- waiting, staying in the shadows--- but it is also necessary. He keeps his face carefully closed off, but does give the hand holding his a gentle squeeze.

Rini turns to him--- allowing her eyes to travel up the long cape, the white half-mask and top hat, and suddenly an image flashes into her mind: her dad--- who was never afraid of anything--- standing strong and resolute in the midst of panic. The stresses of the future war never showed on his face. The only time Rini ever saw him lost or weeping was when mommy---

Rini swivels around and faces Serena. In contrast to Tuxedo Mask, every emotion is written clearly across Sailor Mars'* face, etched into her features like a map. FLASH For a minute, Rini sees Serena as her mom, shining with a radiant light that was hers to command because she loved everyone and everything.

The words, "Follow your heart," are running through her head, over and over again.

Suddenly, Rini lets out a little cry that reverberates deep within her heart and spills out unto the surface. Without thinking, without recognizing what she is doing, she drops Serena and Darien's hands, and scrambles out from behind their hiding place--- a stack of storage boxes placed strategically around the store to hide them from view.

Her small, sneaker-covered feet dart around all obstacles, and she luckily, avoids grabs by both Sailor Mars* and Tuxedo Mask, as they try to lure her back to safety. Now that they are no longer touching, her body begins to flicker. Her body feels lightweight, and unstable... Rini can't keep this up much longer.

Pink pig-tails flying, she spots her goal--- the Moon Wand lying abandoned on the floor, surrounded by heaps of rubble. Her flushed hands clasp the handle, and heave it off the floor. Rini staggers, unprepared for the wand's weight--- but from the moment her fingers grip it, she feels well. Alive. Powerful.

Rini feels herself steady--- heat floods into her, so that her cheeks flush, and electricity pours into her arms causing them to tingle. The most incredible sensation! It's like the wand is a part of her, has always been a part of her--- keeping her tethered to reality when she might otherwise disappear.

But no burst of inspiration, no knowledge of what to do or what to say suddenly appears in her mind. She settles for bowing her head over the wand, wishing desperately for things to be okay, "Help everybody gather the strength they need to ward off evil. Help the Scouts defeat these guys, so they can save my mommy. Please."

'Please' truly seems to be the magic word, because the wand bursts with light, fills with energy, and then explodes--- stars and crescent moons rain down on everyone and everything in OSAP grocery: Lita's leg is healed, Rei's skirt flaunts its' rainbow colors, and the counters, shelves, and floors of the super-market are once again pristine and gleaming.

Rubeus's eyes narrow with annoyance, but otherwise he is unharmed. "Ah, Little Rabbit," he intones with obvious dislike, "My Prince was after Serenity, but I'm sure he will be quite pleased to have YOU as a present." Rini's face goes white.

She shakes the Moon Wand, hoping for another burst of energy--- anything to prevent what is coming next--- but it seems to have spent its reserves. Rini feels similarly weary. She's barely keeping her head up from exhaustion, and her eyes are beginning to droop, "I'm sorry everyone," she says in her mind, "I tried my very best to help out."

"Not so quick, creep-o!" Lita is back with a vengeance, "Rini represents the future, and with kids like her, the future is guaranteed to be bright. I will not let you destroy such bravery!" Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mars* step up as well, voicing their agreement, when Jupiter turns to them with pleading eyes. "Guys, let me take this one alone."

"But Lita---" Serena murmurs under her breath, "We work best as a team."

"Yeah, and I know you guys always have my back, but I've got something to prove this time."

"I---"

"Let her go," Darien murmurs, "Sometimes our toughest battles are those we fight within ourselves." Rei resists the desire to her roll her eyes at the sheer corniness of that statement, but agrees, "Yeah, Serena, give Lita this chance."

Serena is obviously fighting some sort of internal battle, but finally relents, "You know we believe in you."

Lita nods. She reaches inside herself for the source of her power, and taps upon a pulsing energy unlike anything she has every felt before. "Jupiter Oak Revolution," she twirls in place, while hundreds of razor sharp leaves are born into existence around her, and go shooting straight at Rubeus. All of this happens in a matter of seconds, not long enough for him to react--- and so he finds himself stuck to the wall, by the leaves that are like daggers.

"What are you going to do with me?" he quells. Even his hair seems to be quivering under Lita's hot gaze.

"Why you punk---" Lita lunges.

"Wait!" Serena lays a desperate hand on Lita's shoulder, not restraining her (because really, she doesn't have the strength), but giving Lita pause. She turns to Rei, "Do you think you could heal him? Make him good?"

"Umm," she bites her lip, and passes a frazzled hand through her hair, "My powers are still off. I don't know what I can do."

"Is this scumbag really WORTH saving?" Lita asks.

"Lita, you know there is good in everyone. If we do this, if we kill him, we're no worse than the bad guys."

Lita seethes, but feels her heart go out to Serena, "How will we do it?"

"What if we all do it together?" Everyone jumps. They had almost forgotten Rini was there, before she spoke up.

Darien stares at the little girl, as if measuring her with his gaze, but Serena can read the warmth in his stance, the love in his delicate nod. Still, she is the first one to voice the group opinion, "Great idea Rini."

One by one, the Scouts, Rini and Tuxedo Mask lay a gentle hand on the Moon Wand. It seems to charge as each of their powers are added to the mix, "Moon Healing Activation!" they speak in one breath. Rainbow sparks flutter from the rod, drowning out Rubeus's alternate threats and helpless begging.

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" His shouts seem to stretch on forever, but eventually, the wand dies down, and Rubeus slumps to the ground. "Did we kill him?" Rini asks in a small voice, guilt already cementing itself on her features.

"No, look."

White lights still swill around him, and eventually go IN to him, until Rubeus's body is consumed by dancing orbs. The lights rise into the air, and disappear into the distance.

"He's free now." Serena sighs. The group heaves a collective murmur of relief, before Lita draws attention back to Rini, "Guys, is she flickering?"

Darien and Serena grab Rini's hands immediately, and she stabilizes, "Right, about that," they begin.

It dawns on all of them that while they have won the fight today, there is a long road ahead of them. Only Rini sees where that long road will lead: to a Crystal city, a sparkling utopia. She glances around at the Scouts--- her friends--- and wonders what will happen, when past, present, and future meet.

__________________________________________________________________________

Author's Notes: Just to clarify, Rini does not know that Darien and Serena are her parents. Only that at times they can remind her of the love she felt when in the presence of her mom and dad. Okay, thank-yous go to: **Bakagirl123-** So it's not exactly soon, but I tried my best. Swear. **CharlotteElBourne-** Rini's big chapter comes next, and then (gasp) we start working towards the big final battle. I'm almost nervous to see this story completed, especially since the poll about Serena's evil-ness is still pretty close. Everyone, make sure you vote! **Ange de l'aube- **Yeah, I know a lot of people wanted Serena to really blow up at Darien, but can anyone see her really doing that? She's pure sweetness, and she would put his happiness before anything else, so I didn't feel comfortable writing her as scornful or cold. **Rosebudjamie-** It's like I completely forgot about the cats, but I can definitely hear Luna's reaction to the news, "That lazybones the Moon Princess. Are you sure you haven't hit your head, Mina?" It could very possibly make a good upcoming scene. **Fedski**- Yeah, that cold shoulder moment was one of my favorite scenes to write. It just felt so RIGHT, and I can see that gesture really affecting Darien, you know? **Roses and Diamonds-** Thank you! Thank you! Hold the applause (lol). Really, thanks so much for your reviews. I'll come home after school, and be completely stressed out, and then I'll read a comment you made, and I'm back to being on top of the world. It means a lot to me. **PrincessSerenity1976-** I wonder if anyone has ever died their hair pink in real life. I mean, someone somewhere had to, right? Other shout-outs to: **CharmedSerenity3, SerenityMoonGoddess, Ldsprincess, IceQueenBarbarien, Ashgeliton, and Chichiforever.**


	22. Everything's Rosy

**IMPORTANT Author's Notes- A couple of weeks ago, I posted another Chapter Twenty-One called "Everything I'm Not." It also takes place directly after the battle with Rubeus, and involves a lot of plot twists that I decided Identity Crisis wasn't ready for... Long story short: I pulled it. This chapter is supposed to be IN PLACE OF, not IN ADDITION TO that update.**

**I'm really sorry for any trouble this might cause. Especially for the people who read "Everything I'm Not" and have to re-set their brains to fit the new plotline. It was just one of those things... and I'll try to avoid such major changes in the future.**

Chapter Twenty-One:

Serena can barely keep her eyes open during the long trudge up to Darien's apartment. Just as she feels ready to collapse, her foot catches in the doorway outside his spacious living room, and she goes tumbling to the ground. Rini falls next, dragging Darien along with her, and finally the whole family is sprawled out along the floor.

"Serena, ouch, your elbow is in my eye,"

"Well Rini, your foot is in my mouth."

"Maybe, if we just---"

"Could you move a little to the---"

"Enough," Darien barks. He resolutely stands, and brushes imaginary dirt off his pants, before continuing down the hall, "Can't you two just cut it out? For once?" So, he's obviously not happy.

Serena bites her lip, and hugs Rini to her, not knowing if she wants to be around Darien when he's like this. Why, in the name of Selene, is fate pushing them together? Hadn't it already decided on keeping them apart? "Sorry, Darien," she mutters under her breath, helping herself and Rini to their feet.

Darien hmmphs, and flips the switch. Instantly, the room is flooded with soft light, reflecting off walls that are three different shades of bland: cream, eggshell white, and beige. A purple couch that looks like it's never been sat on is in the middle of the apartment, surrounded by functional metal tables and shelves that lack personality. The one installment in the whole apartment that draws Serena's eye is a gorgeous vase of flowers arranged on the mantelpiece. Most are red roses, but buried in-between the mesh of deep blooms, a single yellow rose is easy to spot.

"Darien?" She points towards the arrangement, but doesn't say anything else. She's not really sure what she means to ask.

Darien looks up. Feeling along the bond that they share, he sees the color of her emotions like a spectrum laid out before him. Right now, Serena's curiosity is clouding over everything else--- but he also sees her fear, her misery, her anger--- waiting in the wings. Would it be so very wrong to throw her a line? He wouldn't be backing down, or putting her in danger by answering her question, right?

Feeling determined, he explains that, "Flowers speak their own language. Each kind and color have a different meaning."

Serena nods eagerly, "Red roses mean love, but what does the yellow one stand for?"

Darien immediately ducks his head and runs his fingers through his hair--- supposedly to straighten it, but in the end, making it messier--- "Well TRADITIONALLY yellow roses represent happiness and joy, but they have several other meanings too: hope, forgiveness, and even, remembrance."

She sighs, almost wistfully, "They're beautiful."

"Yes, well..." Darien almost looks embarrassed. He begins moving with long, quick movements towards the mantle. Sifting through the flowers, he picks out the yellow one and makes to throw it away--- but in the split second when it is held between his thumb and index finger--- the tips of the rose change color. Just along the edges of the flower, it turns red.

It almost looks like an accident. Darien's eyes widen, and the bloom slowly slips from between his hands. It lies, abandoned, on the floor, and Serena waits anxiously for Darien to pick it up. When he doesn't move, she scoops the flower up herself, and fingers its silky petals lovingly, "And what do red-tipped yellow roses mean?"

"They're for couples falling in love," he admits.

For the first time all night, Darien meets her eyes, with a half-hopeful, half-begging expression that Serena doesn't understand. What is it about him that's so guarded? Can't he ever let someone know how he's feeling?

Silence stretches out between them, during which time the sound of the hall clock seems ominously loud. Eventually, Serena can't take it anymore and blurts out the one thing she has secretly feared, "I guess that means you and Rei really ARE back on track."

"It's taken me a while, but I finally figured out who I'm supposed to be with."

"And you're happy?" Serena qualifies. It doesn't matter that her eyes are starting to water slightly. Or that her heart is going on strike in her chest--- beating once, maybe twice a minute. "If he's happy," she chants to herself, "I'll back out of his life without a fight. It's what he wants anyway...."

But the word "yes" doesn't come flying out of Darien's mouth like she thought it would. In fact, he doesn't say anything at all.

"Darien?" she prods, hoping to break him out of whatever trance he's fallen into.

"It's none of your business," he says, finally.

Serena stares at him incredulously. What? "Of course it's my business, Darien. You're my friend. And even if you don't want me around anymore, I still worry about you...."

She's embarrassed when, a second later, she thinks of the obvious reason why she should be upset, "And don't forget that that REI is my PRINCESS!"

Darien seems unmoved, and the two reach an ugly standstill. Serena's face turns an interesting shade of purple, and her cheeks puff out in anger.

Rini glances between them uneasily. Normally, she LOVES to watch them fight. Admittedly, that was before she forged her new bond with Serena. Was it really fair for Darien to cut Serena out of his life so completely? Did Serena have a right to know what was going on?

Finally, she puts on her best sigh, and turns towards the two teenagers, "Serena, Darien's perfectly right. You can't go nosing around his love life."

"What? You take HIS side?" Serena pouts. But it's not her usual, "I fell down" pout, but something real and heartfelt. Even Serena's MEATBALLS look limp, as she sputters out a series of "But, but, but---"s.

"No buts. He doesn't have to tell you anything if he doesn't want to."

"Thank you Rini," Darien nods his head amiably in her direction, and then lets out a huge sigh of relief. She may be six, but she's great back-up.

"Then again..." Rini flashes Darien a wicked smile, and Serena's expression brightens noticeably, "It's not like he would hide anything from ME, now would he?" She turns to face him full on--- and it's almost like she's waiting for him to support her claim.

But Darien just seems... frozen. Still. Unresponsive. It's only after Rini starts to tug on his shirt that he bolts into movement. "This isn't fair. You two are teaming up on me."

Rini's grin only widens, "It's our job." And _just_ to top it off, she strikes the traditional Sailor Moon pose. "On behalf of friendship and on behalf of honesty, we will right wrongs and uncover truths. Starting with... you."

It's obvious to everyone who she's pointing to, and Darien imagines it's going to be a very LONG night....

10 minutes later

Rini has been giving him the puppy-dog face for what seems like forever. No matter how many times he's refused to answer her questions, she always comes back with some new, manipulative ploy. She even got Serena in on it! I mean, how was that for playing dirty?

He's found that it's safer to avoid her glances altogether; But it's not like he can stare at the ceiling for the rest of his life. He needs to think of a plan....

"Rini?" he smiles despite himself.

"Ready to spill?" She practically squeals.

Darien just ignores her, "Don't you have to call Serena's mom, and tell her why you're not coming home?" He glances upward--- just in time to see Rini smack her head with her hand in forgetfulness. More like Serena everyday.

Serena's also staring at him pointedly. "We'll lie," he adds, and her features relax somewhat. Everyone knows her dad would NOT be okay with her staying at a boy's house--- overnight--- after battling space monsters as a superhero in a mini skirt.

Actually... now that she thinks about it, it would still be the sleepover that he would have the cow about.

To Rini, she says, "Tell them that Mina invited us over for a movie night."

"Will do," The little girl practically skips towards the kitchen and the phone--- only to turn back at the last moment and say, "Don't think I'm finished with YOU yet Darien."

Finally, she waltzes off, looking ever bit the innocent six-year old.

15 minutes later

"Please, please, please"

"Rini, cut it out already. I already told you--- my lips are sealed."

Serena huffs, "Why don't you just tell us what's going on, and then we'll leave you alone," she reasons.

But Darien is stubborn where he needs to be, "I've faced bullies, youmas, AND the paparazzi--- I'm not going down without a fight!" Deciding that desperate times lead to desperate actions, Rini grabs on to the leg of his pants. She clings to him, even as he starts to pace back and forth over the well-worn carpet.

"You two are acting like children," he tries--- But Rini has his quick wits and responds within seconds, "What's your excuse?"

12 minutes later

Rini sighs, "Okay, Darien. Just answer me one itsy-bitsy thing."

"What?" It's pretty apparent that both parties are at a breaking point. Any and all negotiations are open for discussion if it means a cease-fire.

"Ummm," she starts fiddling with her hair. Now that the moment has come to get some answers, she's almost scared of what she might find out. In the long run, wouldn't this hurt Serena more than it helped her?

"Just shoot, Rini. Or I'll always wonder," Darien insists. Really, he's been thinking that now's the best time to get this over with. Serena's in the bathroom, and therefore out of earshot. (AN: Now before you all freak out: Shortly after the battle, they found out that Rini can save up on "quality time" like a rechargeable battery. She can keep her form is stable for a few minutes in-between hand-holdings.)

"I was wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"Did Rei give you that locket?"

Darien's brows furrow in confusion. What is she talking about?

And apparently Rini understands that he has no clue, because she clamors up, off the couch, to where his green jacket lies across the back of an armchair. "This locket," she specifies, and holds it up to the light.

It is then that Darien remembers how he left the star necklace in his coat pocket after that day in the arcade. "No, Rei didn't give me that---" he begins, only to find the rest of the words cut off in his throat. This isn't something that can be easily explained.

Lucky... or unlucky for him, he doesn't have time to get down to the nitty-gritty details because Serena comes barging back into the living room.

Her eyes instantly catch on the warm metal dangling from Rini's white fingertips, and she sucks in a large breath, "Rini, where did you get that?"

Never mind the questions. Serena goes into a babble about losing it at the park, how she thought she would never see it again. She eagerly bends over the necklace, her face so alight with happiness that Darien, for all of his safe-guards, finds himself staring.

He completely overlooks the bigger issue going on around him, as Rini looks at Serena quizzically, "This is yours? But... But Darien had it."

"Darien had it," Serena repeats. It takes her a while to connect all the dots, but when she does, she looks betrayed.

"Just give me a minute---" Darien hedges. SILENCE. SILENCE.

Seeing that Serena is going to give him the time of day, he reaches out to touch the locket also. Instantly, the catch pops open, and incredibly sweet music fills the air, soft and luxuriant, like the sound of so many harps playing. It's... magical.

So magical, in fact, that at the spot where their three hands meet (Serena's, Darien's and Rini's), a silver glow extends from the locket, sears up their arms, and encompasses them all in moonlight.

"What's happening?" Rini breathes in wonder.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Around them, the room is warping--- disappearing--- being replaced by rainbow-colored surroundings. The group has the feeling of being weightless, not really knowing up from down, or left from right. And also--- time--- seems to have ceased to exist.

"I'm guessing... We're not in Kansas anymore." Serena teases. And of course, she is right.

As the locket lets out its final notes, the glow retracts, and the threesome feels the ground solidify under their feet again.

Serena glances around her--- noting the trees and the flowers splayed out in intervals across the grass. She can barely make out a lake in the distance, shimmering as it does when it's time for the sun to rise over the horizon.

The benches, the bicycle racks, all seem familiar to her--- as do the low screams reverberating in the distance. "Let's go!"

Serena starts running towards the sounds of people in danger, only pausing to note that Darien and Rini have fallen into pace behind her. Chancing a glance backward, she sees that their faces are set in stone--- that every line of their bodies is ready for this fight.

"I guess it's as good a morning as any for a jog through the park."

Darien nods. After all, that's where all their big battles seem destined to occur.

* * *

**Author's Notes (II):** **SPOILER WARNING**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Okay, so I've actually got this somewhat planned out.

Chapter Twenty-Two: Mina, Ami, Lita, and Rei's big blowout.

Chapter Twenty-Three: Big Battle (I'm NOT telling you whether she turns evil or not)

Chapter Twenty-Four: The Scouts, especially Serena and Rei, have got some issues to settle.

Epilogue

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Think you can stick it out? Don't forget to review each chapter as it goes along. It's motivation for getting this thing finished, and then, hopefully, starting on a new fanfic.


End file.
